Transformers Geass R3: Legends of new heros
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: five years after the defeat of the fallen a new group of heroes shall arise to fight the evil that once tried to end all life on earth, will they succede?
1. The new heros

Somewhere deep in space "I will destroy that retched planet and destroy them like bugs, but first I need new warriors" a voice growled "Yes almighty Megatron, selected Decepticons are coming here from the outer rim" another voice snivelled "Excellent Starscream, it was a disaster all those years ago on Earth, good, we'll also use what's left of the survivor of the disaster on earth" Megatron snarled looking at Brawl, Scourge, Thundercracker and Long Haul. "All the others were captured or offlined in the fight" Starscream said "I understand but that boy and Prime will pay for what they did to us" The Decepticon leader snarled as three Decepticons arrived "Ah, Cyclonus, Blitzwing and Lugnut" Megatron said turning to teh three that arrived "Oh brilliant" Thundercracker said "You dare insult Lord Megatron" Lugnut barked "I wasn't, I was insulting you!" Starscream screamed "Ah yes" Megatron said as a massive Decepticon and a vehicle Decepticon appeared "Tidal Wave, and Snowcat" Megatron said smiling "Where is General Soundwave and General Shockwave?" Blitzwing asked "It is unknown" Megatron said. "Men we move out for Earth!" Megatron shouted as his men hollered in joy. "Soon Lelouch you will be mine!"

On Cybertron a team of new recruits were facing the trench, a simulated battlefront used for training. "Hey, Hot Rod good luck out there" a green helicopter Autobot said "Thanks Springer" Hot rod said. "What are you mechs afraid of?" a femme said "Easy for you to say Moonracer, you're agile and quick" Springer said "Like he said we can't compete with you" Hot rod said "That's sweet of you boys to say that" Moonracer said "Hey there guys" said a new voice "Bulkhead I thought you weren't going to make it" Hot rod said "Like I would miss the day our team takes on the trench" Bulkhead said "Alright cadets listen up your assessors are: Jetfire, Arcee and myself" the team's leader Ultra Magnus said looking at his recruit team "So go out there and do your best, no one will fail you okay?" "SIR YES SIR!" the team shouted.

The four man squad ran down the trench in hopes of graduating and join a team to fight decepticons with. So far three teams have passed the trench "I hope we pass, because I don't want to come back next quadrant" Bulkhead said swinging his wrecking ball at a target "Oh come on there are four quadrants a year and a team graduates each quadrant" Moonracers said slamming her tire into a target. "You know who I'm so worried about don't you?" Springer said slicing a target with his rotor blades "Hot-rod, can you believe the dude's been here three quadrants?" Bulkhead said aiming a quasar cannon at a large target "Alright team, this is the last stretch, the proctors will have a surprise for us" Hot-rod said firing his bow at the last target of their stretch, "Let's hope you graduate this quadrant" Springer said "Yeah" Hot rod said slicing targets with his team beside him.

A little over an hour later all the academy recruits stood in the great hall at the academy. "Alright teams you have all done well this quadrant and now you will be assigned a team leader: Now team 1: trainer Warpath, combat leader Sunstreaker. Team 2: trainer Air Raid, Combat Leader Wing Sabre." Jetfire said continuing along until he got to Hot-rod's team "Team 12 Trainer Ultra Magnus; Combat Leader Cliffjumper, Cadet Blur will replace Cadet Hot-rod" Jetfire said "I didn't pass" Hot rod again said this happened all four quadrants he was able to graduate. Jetfire then began to speak "Cadet Hot-Rod Trainer Ultra Magnus, Combat Leader Milly" Jetfire said "Who is Milly?" Hot-rod asked "Later, until then dismissed"

Later Jetfire had Hot-Rod meet him in command ops "Hot-rod you have graduated but not on a team here on Cybertron" Jetfire said "Huh?" Hot Rod asked "You are being sent to Earth, where you will be assigned to NEST" Jetfire said "NEST, what an honour no cadet has been selected for such assignment, usually commanders or higher go to Earth, but I must ask" "Why you? That's simple you had the highest scores, top of the class in all areas, that is why we are sending you to NEST on earth" Jetfire said. "What do they think?" "Who's idea do you think it was" Jetfire said.

On Earth at NEST base Alpha Japan a young girl was sitting on the tarmac with the wind blowing through her caramel brown hair "shouldn't you be in class Nunnally?" "Now; why would you think that Col. Ashford?" Nunnally asked as her long time friend Camilla 'Milly' Ashford-Cardemonde walked up to her "Let me guess the dream of you being taken by Megatron again?" Milly said sitting down "Yeah I don't why I have it all the time I sleep these days" Nunnally said. "At least you sleep, I don't know how your brother did it the never ending fatigue, the high alerts even though the earth team of Autobots returned to Cybertron last month" Milly said "Colonel!" a soldier said "What is it?" Milly asked "The new Autobot rookie is on his way" "Who is he?" Milly asked "unknown ma'am he should be here in ten minutes via spacebridge" The soldier said.

In the spacebridge hub of Earth Milly and Nunnally were joined by Prof Nina Simmons, her husband Spike Simmons, Sam Witwicky, Sgt Epps, Josh Lennox, his wife Shirley Lennox and Lieutenant Morshower. "Look lively people the recruit will be here soon" Milly shouted to her joint group. "So this is where you are" Nunnally heard someone say "Sorry Rolo you know I hang out at NEST Base Alpha" Nunnally said "But did you forget about this afternoon's soccer match at Narita?" Rolo asked reading a book on Advanced Engine mechanics. "That's not until 3 and its currently eleven, I'll head to school and get ready I mean you did get" "Change of clothes, sports bra, Soccer uniform, boots shin guards and a couple of scrunches" Rolo said holding up a hot pink duffle bag with the Ashford Academy crest on it "Of course, do you expect me not to my dear twin?" Rolo asked.

Soon a blue portal opened "Autobot inbound from Cybertron: Iacon terminal" Lennox said as a cybertronian muscle car came through the portal "Welcome to Earth soldier, I'm Colonel Ashford" Milly said "Hot-Rod transform" the car said transforming. "Greetings I am Hot-Rod" Hot Rod said saulting the human colonel "Good to meet you we'll debrief in an hour, until then dismissed" Milly ordered "I was under the impression Brig. Britannia was still in command of NEST" Hot-Rod said "She retired after she married her husband" Milly said "Now Nunnally the game go!" Rolo said dragging his sister out "Aww but I want to talk to Hot Rod more" Nunnally whined. Hot-rod looked confused "Nunnally and Rolo vi Britannian, their brother is Emperor Lelouch, Nunnally's a soccer player and has a game at three over at Narita" Milly said "Narita, the site of first contact between our two worlds" Hot-rod said "I can see why you were chosen to come to Earth" Milly said.

Nunnally had just arrived at Narita thanks to her brother "Thanks brother" Nunnally said running to her friends. "Hey Nunna you just made it" Vanessa a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair said to her team's captain "Sorry Nessa I was at NEST again" Nunnally admitted, "Come Kaguya was worried you wouldn't show up" "Kaguya is here?" Nunnally asked "Of course, she was in Narita and decided to come to the game" Anya Rolo's girlfriend and former knight of five walked up already in her soccer uniform "Come The Narita Girl's Academy team is second ranked" Nunnally said pulling off her ashford uniform to pull on her black sports bra and navy blue soccer top "But we're number one" Nunnally's Vic Captain Lori said to her tying her black hair into a bun "I know that but they have skill or did you forget that?" Vanessa said. "Especially Ayame Aonami their captain" another girl said "Besides we're on their field, not Ashford Academy's" Lori said tying her boots up. "Alright girls enough of the worrying, its game time" Nunnally said pulling her hair into a scrunchie.

At NEST base Alpha the female members were sitting around a large widescreen TV. "The game is going to be on soon, I hope The Ashford Academy Knights win" an officer said "Who are they playing?" another asked "Narita Girl's academy Nightmares" the first said. Hot-rod looked confused as Shirley, Nina and Milly joined the girls. Epps walked past and saw the confusion "Girl's School Soccer League, the princess you met before plays for her school team and so everyone here watches her games" Epps said "Ah, and is this soccer dangerous?" Hot-Rod asked watching the game "Can be" Lennox said "Interesting, do you mind if I look around the Narita area?" Hot-rod asked "Sure, it's okay with me" Lennox said, "You are the 2IC after all" Epps said to Lennox. "Just be back before night fall okay?" Lennox asked. "Yes sir"

After the game the team went out on the town to celebrate their 5-0 victory. They were hitting a club; an atmosphere Nunnally rarely experienced "hey are you okay?" Lori asked "I just need some air she said walking out "Okay" Lori said turning back to the group in concern for her friend. Nunnallyu pulled her black jacket over her metallic pink tank top and switched her high heels for a pair of ballet flats "Much better" she said walking to an area she visited when she was in the area; The Narita Monument.

Once she got there she lit a candle and placed it on a candle holder and smiled before looking at it "So many people died at the hands of those vile machines" she said as her eye burned in fury. Soon she heard a helicopter "What would one of those be here for?" she asked identifying it as an attack helicopter. "I found you Cyclonus transform" Cyclonus said transforming "Its time for you to become offline" The Decepticon said as he was joined by Long Haul Snowcat and Starscream "Decepticons I should have known you would come back" Nunnally growled "You wound us with your hostilities" Megatron said arriving pointing his cannon at Nunnally "Megatron" she growled looking at the leader "Ah you're still not upset that I blew up your family, it was so nice hearing their wails of distress and pain in their final moments, and then have it broadcasted around the world to make the human race lose hope, until you came long and became empress for a while" Megatron monologue. 'I have to escape' the princess thought "Now enough of the past, time for the future to be revealed, Fusion Cannon full power" Megatron said as his cannon charged. Nunnally quickly ran, and thanks to her soccer skills that was pretty fast. Megatron fired and impacted a few inches from his target covering her in debris. "I have to get out of here, while he's cannon's charging" Nunnally muttered as she saw a muscle car "Hot-Rod!" she shouted "Get In!" the Autobot cadet said as teh girl got in before he drove off. "So the Autobots have sent a rookie to fight us" Brawl said "That was not any cadet, that was Prime's sparkling" Megatron said "Which will fit in for our revenge against Prime" the evil Decepticon leader laughed as Hot rod sped out of sight.


	2. the guardian search

"Are we safe?" Nunnally asked looking out the back window "I think so" Hot-rod said sensing her tense "Relax, the decepticons won't find us if I jam my frequency" Hot-rod said as she relaxed "Great, we get into the play offs and I'm running around the colony from Evil Machines with a cadet Autobot" Nunnally said "HEY!" Hot rod said upset "No offence" she apologized. "None taken; little one" Hot rod said "So why are you here in Narita?" Nunnally asked "Looking for something" "What?" the princess asked "any clues on the ancient guardian who came to earth to hide from the Fallen" Hot rod said "The Fallen's destroyed, my brother defeated him four years ago" Nunnally said "I know that is why I'm looking for this guardian to make sure he can be awakened due to the fact Megatron is still online and with that fact he will be hunting for a way to exterminate your race and bring The Autobots to their knees, and the only one to my knowledge the only one who can is the Ancient Guardian, but I don't know where to start" Hot rod said. "How about Kamine Island" Nunnally asked, "Kamine Island?" Hot rod asked "The location of cybertronian ruins, where the Decepticons got the dark map who knows maybe it will lead to the location of the ancient guardian?" Nunnally asked. "Alright lets go" Hot rod said speeding off.

Britannia: Pendragon city.  
>Lelouch was at his deck glaring at Mount Paperwork as he dubbed it "Why don't you just get lost or do yourself?" he snarled "I'm supposed to be leading an empire yet here I am doing paperwork instead of treaties or negations" he complained "Maybe I can ease that" his wife Kallen said walking in "And how can you do that my Lotus?" he asked "Imagine" Kallen whispered "Hate to bust up the party but Alpha base wants you code red as well" Gino said bursting in "Code Red, it must be serious" Kallen said looking nervous.<p>

NEST Base Alpha  
>A holographic image of Lelouch stood around a table with Milly, Suzaku and Optimus joining them "It must be serious if Optimus is using sub space comm." Lelouch said "We have a situation here" Suzaku said "What is it?" The emperor asked "Megatron has attacked Narita" Milly said "MEGATRON I thought we saw the last of him years ago when he fled" Lelouch said "He attacked Narita with a new force that no one knows, except Long Haul, Brawl and Starscream" Milly said "They has also been minor activities throughout the outer rim where small bands of Decepticons are active" Optimus said "Lelouch there is another reason why we called you here" Suzaku said "What is it?" Lelouch asked "Nunnally's missing" Milly said.<p>

Flashback Narita  
>NEST forces were examining the area when Suzaku rolled up in his government car straitening his suit "Sorry to bring you out here on your night off with Euphie, but I think you should see this" Milly said "What?" Suzaku asked "Fusion cannon debris" Milly said "I'm guessing Megatron" Lennox said "Good guess, KEEP THOSE PEOPLE BACK!" Milly shouted "Nunnally!" a girl said running into a soldier "Excuse but my friend was in there, whenever she comes here she visits a memorial, only she didn't come back this time" the girl said "Who are you?" Suzaku asked "Lori Edmondson, Vice captain of the Ashford Academy Knights and Nunnally's best friend, please tell me she's okay" Lori cried as Milly comforted her. "Find her!" Suzaku ordered.<p>

"Nunnally's missing?" Lelouch asked "I'm sorry but we've not pick up any trace of her in the area" Suzaku said. "Also our newest autobot recruit Hot-rod is missing, he went exploring and hasn't checked in yet" Milly said "You don't think?" Suzaku asked "Don't even think of that, until we know Nunnally evaded Megatron" Lelouch said "Okay so we need to expand the search grid" "I'll send over a team of Autobots there to help with the search" Optimus said "Thank you Optimus that is most appreciated" Milly said.

Narita  
>Nunnally fell asleep from the adrenaline rush that finished within her "Poor girl; so was so scared that she burnt herself out" Hot-rod said using his rear view mirror. "So we're on our own with the cons chasing us and no way to get help, what am I to do?" Hot rod asked "How about finding a motel or something?" Nunnally asked "Do you have the credits for a room?" Hot-rod asked "Yeah, I carry some money around with me just in case" Nunnally said "I'm scanning for one with a cheap room fit for a senator" Hot-rod said "You don't need to besides the Decepticons are thinking the same thing" Nunnally said "very well, I have found one not far from here, shall I go there?" the autobot asked "Yeah, I also need to change my appearance" Nunnally said "Very well, I shall activate my avatar to get you what you need" "just get some hair dye, I'll do the rest" Nunnally said "Yes ma'am" Hot rod said.<p>

Some time later Nunnally loved the feel of the warm water hitting her skin relaxing her, her once wavy caramel hair was straight and chocolate brown. In the parking lot of the motel Hot rod was looking over information about the ancient guardian in relation to earth "Could he really be here?" he asked "And what about Nunnally the poor girl she's scared even though she does not show it, I can't imagine what she might be going through I just hope one day we'll be rid of these slimy glitches that plague the universe called the Decepticons, but in the mean time do not worry or fret Nunnally for I will protect you like a friend" he said before entering recharge.

Cybertron Autobot high Command  
>Optimus looked at the team gathered in front of him consisting of Ironhide, Jetfire, Arcee and her sisters, Hound, Ratchet, Wheeljack the twins, Bumblebee and Prowl. "Go to Earth and locate Nunnally and Hot rod" Optimus ordered "We will sir" Jetfire said "I can't believe you sent him to earth" Ironhide said to Jetfire "It was my decision" Optimus said "I understand sir" Ironhide said as the rest of the group were leaving "Did I make the right decision?" Optimus asked his old friend and comrade "I'm not I'm the one to be asking, but if I were I must say that you did. He's a cadet and maybe his time on earth will give him experience that he couldn't get here on Cybertron" Ironhide said giving his council "I thank you for your council my old friend" Optimus said "Remember he was sparked of you and Elita, two of the toughest and strongest Autobots Cybertron has ever known" Ironhide said leaving for his mission.<p>

The Next morning  
>Nunnally paid for the room and got in Hot Rod "Okay so we need to gain access to Kamine Island" Nunnally said pulling on a jacket over her white tank top. "Any ideas?" Hot rod asked "none so far" Nunnally said pushing her hair back out of her eyes. "Don't worry we'll get out of this" Hot Rod said. "Will we?" Nunnally asked upset "What if this guardian of yours is just a fairy tale?" "I've asked that myself thousands of time and each time I did something told me that he wasn't, that he was no fable" Hot rod said driving onto a highway "So we head to this island seek out the clues and find the guardian" The Autobot said. "Cool sounds like a plan" Nunnally said kicking back and relaxing.<p>

NEST base alpha  
>"man it's good to be back" Skids said "Why did we have to bring them along?" Hound asked "I'm not sure" Ratchet said "I'm sure they have skills, but what they are I'm not sure" Ironhide said "Anyway we have a mission to complete, Autobots roll out" Jetfire said. "Yes sir!" they cried. "Do you think they're okay?" Milly asked "I'm not sure Milly, but do not lose hope for I might know where Hot rod is" Jetfire said "You do how?" Milly asked "Simple the reason he came he was to look for an ancient guardian of the Autobots and where is the only place in Japan with Cybertronian history?" Jetfire asked "The ruins on Kamine Island" Milly said "exactly so after we check out Narita I'll head over there and check it out" Jetfire said.<p>

Kamin Island Cyber Ruins  
>"So these are the ruins of Kamine Island are they?" Hot rod asked "Yeah this is where my brother learnt about the fallen" Nunnally said looking at them for the first time "I've only heard about them before this though" she said "So I have only Jazz had scans of the place, it was here I discovered a small amount of text about the ancient guardian" Hot-rod said, spotting the area where he found out about the guardian in the first place "Here, we have to find the lake and mountain bunkers for the ancient's guardian twin alt form" Hot rod said "But which lake?" Nunnally asked "According to this the lake is called Lake" "Kawaguchi" Nunnally finished for him.<p> 


	3. The arrival of a duke

Skies over the Pacific Ocean:  
>A c-130 was making its way from Britannia to Japan with a special piece of cargo "So who are we transporting?" the co-pilot said to the pilot "Some NEST officer being sent to Japan to help with the Deception Crisis whatever that is" The pilot said as the NEST officer loaded his assault rifle before skimming a scar on his cheek.<p>

NEST Base Alpha:  
>"So their sending someone from Britannia?" Shirley asked "Yeah don't ask me who though I don't know all I know is that Lelouch handpicked him" Milly said "How long until he gets here?" Shirley asked "In half an hour" Milly said looking at the clock. "Think again, a cargo plane just landed" Rivalz said looking at the tarmac "Our time or their time?" Nina asked "Ours, I forgot their half an hour ahead of us" Milly said as the soldier walked down the ram. "I take it you're Col. Ashford-Cardemonde" the soldier said "Yes I am" Milly answered "I'm Cpt. Conrad Hauser, but you can call me Duke" Duke said. "This is some of my staff Shirley Lennox, Prof. Nina Simmons and my husband Rivalz Ashford-Cardemonde" Milly said "Nice to meet you, now shall we debrief at 1100 hrs?" Duke asked "Okay" Milly said walking off.<p>

"Okay team lets introduce each other, this is Cpt. Conrad 'Duke' Hauser from NEST base Beta in Britannia, Duke these are Colonels Tohdoh and Tamaki, Cpt. Epps and Maj. Lennox" Milly said "Ma'am, we're getting the emperor on the line" a technician said "Very good soldier" Milly said as a holographic avatar of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia. "Hello everyone" Lelouch said "Hello your highness" Milly said "Duke I hope you had a good flight?" Lelouch asked "Yes sir I did" DSuke replied "Now to business, I've sent Duke over there to give you a bit of help, he has some experience with tracking down runaways, plus with the Decepticon crisis still going on you'll need all the help you can get over there" Lelouch said "Thank you sir" Milly and Duke said together. "Over and out" The Emperor said. "Now where would you like to start?" Milly asked "Narita and then we can ask her friends if she was showing signs of running off." Duke said.

Kururugi shrine.  
>"Where are they?" Euphie asked herself looking for something, "Ah here they are" she said pulling on a pair of black heels "I seriously don't see why the dress uniform needs heels" she muttered pulling on a green jacket "There, okay" she said looking at the mirror "Even after four years it still fits" Euphie was wearing her old NEST uniform, "I can't believe I'm coming out of an early retirement" she mused as she went outside to the waiting limo "I just hope Suzaku is going to be alright with Ayame?" she asked thinking of her husband and daughter, "I still find it incredible that I have a daughter and was married after Lelouch" she giggled getting in and telling the driver where to go.<p>

NEST Base Alpha  
>"Thank Akakage, could you please tell Suzaku I'll be home late tonight" Euphie said to the driver "Of course ma'am, shall I have Kaguya help Suzaku?" he asked "Yes please if you would" Euphie smiled before entering, "No time no see" she said "Euphie?" a voice asked "oh hello Nina" Euphie said "What are you doing here?" Nina asked "Coming out of retirementmaternity leave" teh brigadier said "Why now and not last year?" Nina asked "Nunnally goes missing and I'm expected to be a house wife, fat chance" Euphie said entering the command centre. "Welcome back ma'am, Good to see you ma'am, Yo Ma'am" were the cries of greeting Euphie received as she entered NEST Base alpha "Status report!" Euphie ordered "We have a team out at Narita looking over the site now hoping to find something the primary team missed" Shirley said handing a datapad to Euphie "Welcome back ma'am" she said "Thanks Shirley" Euphie said looking over the data.

Lake Kawaguchi.  
>"So this is where the hotel incident happened" Nunnally said looking at the sight. "And so too is one of two alt forms the guardian" Hot rod said "Well let's look for some sort of cybertronian text around teh lake" Nunnally suggested. "Good idea" Hot rod said scanning the lake shore for text. "Aft6er an hour they found nothing, "it has to be here somewhere" Hot rod said. Nunnally was under a support for teh old hotel when she saw it, a cybertronian glyph etched into the ground. "OVER HERE!" Nunnally shouted "What is it?" Hot rod asked "Look, its cybertronian" Nunnally said "Interesting that that particular glyph is here," Hot rod analysed "Why?" Nunnally asked "Before that is the glyph meaning land speed" Hot-rod said as a rumbling happened "What's going on?" Nunnally asked as what appeared to be a train rose up from the lake. "Is that?" Nunnally asked "I think it is" Hot rod said "The first alt form of the Ancient guardian" Hot rod said.<p>

NEST Base alpha  
>"Brig Kururugi?" a technician asked "Yes?" Euphie asked "we're picking up a massive energon signature at Lake Kawaguchi" the technician said "How big?" euphie asked "Off the charts in some places, meaning it's the biggest Transformer we may have seen since the Fallen" the technician said "Okay we need to trace the signature carefully determine if its Autobot or Decepticon and report back to me, I'm not liking this" Euphie said.<p>

Decepticon home base  
>"Milord we have a massive Energon signature" Lugnut said "Energon signatures can't be that big" Skywarp said "Oh but there is one who could give off that size energon signature" Megatron said "Sir?" Brawl asked "The Ancient Guardian someone has found a piece to him, Starscream take Lugnut, Blitzwing and Cyclonus and destroy it" Megatron ordered. "Yes sir" the selected Decepticons said.<p>

Autobot Trans-ops  
>"Jetfire, we're picking up an energon signature off the scale" Hound said "Bring it up" Jetfire said as Hound brought it up "It can't be" Wheeljack said looking at it "He was right" Jetfire said "What do you mean?" Ironhide asked "Hot rod had a theory that the ancient guardian split into two different alt forms and hid on Earth to avoid destruction by the Fallen" Jetfire said "Jetfire, if we've detected this, maybe the Decepticons have as well" Ironhide said "Good point, Ironhide take the Arcee sisters and Bumblebee and see if you can secure the sight from the cons, maybe NEST will send backup I'll be observing Japan from the skies" Jetfire said. "Maybe Nunnally and Hot rod are there" Skids said. "I hope so"<p>

Lake Kawaguchi  
>"Its a train with a crane on it" Nunnally said "Yes it is, but teh energon readings this thing is giving off is massive" Hot rod said as a door opened on the side of the train. "I suppose we better get in" Nunnally said running ovwer it the train and entering "Wait up" Hot rod said transforming into his alt form.<p>

Inside the train Nunnally was surprised to see the train had looked good as new after being under the water from many years. "Wow" she said as a beam of light scanned her "What is it doing?" she whispered "I don't know" Hot rod said "Female Human detected" teh train said as a tubular chamber opened revealing a pearl hot pink combat suit and twin blasters "Are those for me?" Nunnally asked "Yes" The train said before scanning Hot rod "Autobot detected" the train said as a car bay was formed in the train "Adaption for passengers complete, now departing" The train said opening its own space bridge.

NEST base Alpha  
>"Brigadier Euphie the energon signature has just been lost" Nina said "How long ago?" Euphie asked "Just now after a space bridge opened" Nina said "SPACE BRIDGE" Euphie shouted "Yes, it appears the train has Space bridge abilities" Nina said. "That could be good or bad" Euphie said. "Yes that means teh Decepticons can't get their hands on it but that means we also can't get to it unless we predict where it is going to stop" Nina said "The ultimate escape technique a space bridge generator on board that train" Euphie said "Tell the autobots about it"<p>

Over Japan  
>"Jetfire I just received some information, the energon signature can use a space bridge" Ratchet said "A space bridge huh, so that means it is him" Jetfire said "You sound like you know who that is" Ironhide said "I do, back when I joined the Autobots Optimus and I met with an Autobot capable of defending the Autobot hemisphere of Cybertron only to discover he was leaving for a planet, the Autobot's name was Omega Supreme" Jetfire said "Omega Supreme, I thought he was a myth yo, told to sparklings to feel safe at night during recharge" Skids said "Oh he's no myth and if I'm right the reason he activated the space bridge is because he has passengers who could easily get hurt" Jetfire said "You think Nunnally and Hot rod are on board?" Prowl asked "I do, that mean finding Omega Supreme just became our top priority" Jetfire said. "SIR YES SIR!" the Autobots said "I just hope we reach them before Megatron and the Decepticons do" Ironhide said increasing his speed.<p> 


	4. the race continues

"Brigadier you have a communication from Jetfire" Shirley said "On screen" Euphie said entering the communication area "Euphie I'm surprised to see you back at NEST" Jetfire said "I just couldn't do anything while Nunnally is out there" Euphie said "About Nunnally I may have an idea of where she could be" Jetfire said "Where?" Euphie asked "With that massive energon signature which is in actual fact an Autobot called Omega Supreme" Jetfire said "Why did Omega Supreme enter the spacebridge then?" Shirley asked "it's a defence feature that activates once he has passengers on board, he uses the spacebridge to transport them to safety before going back to fight, I'm guess since the Decepticons are after them, that defence feature kicked in" Jetfire said. "Thank you, now that I know Nunnally is safe" Euphie said wiping a tear of joy from her eye. "No problem Brigadier Kururugi" Jetfire said.

"Okay so now we have to find and protect Omega Supreme?" Duke asked "Yes whoever that is" Epps said "he's an ancient guardian transformer that hid himself on Earth to avoid the Fallen" Lennox said looking over the data, "So all we have to do is find a train?" Sam asked cleaning his sniper "I guess" Duke said. "Now why would a train protect a girl and an Autobot?" Epps asked "Decepticons" Spike said "So this guy knows the cons are after them and protects them?" Lennox asked "I think so" Spike said "Than we better find him before they do" Duke said.

On Omega Supreme Nunnally was at the control using the nav system while Hot rod was in recharge "ALERT MINI CON WEAPONS TEAM DETECTED" Omega said. "Bring up any data you have on the mini cons" Nunnally said "During the great war the mini-cons were all but wiped out by the Decepticons and those who weren't destroyed were enslaved and if they did not perform the tasks they were destroyed. Eventually only three Mini-cons were left the air-defence team, who could combine to form the Star Sabre" Omega said "So we find this sword we'll have an advantage over them" Hot rod said "I guess Omega where is the team now?" Nunnally asked "Space bridge causing interference, we must drop out for an accurate location" Omega said "Okay drop out but keep defences and scanner online I don't want to have the cons get the drop on us" Nunnally said "Acknowledged" Omega said.

"Yes ma'am, thanks for the intel," Duke said over his comm. "Alright men Omega Train has been detected in the Shinjuku district" Duke said "That's five minutes away from here" Epps said readying his rifle "So why is Omega in Shinjuku?" Sam asked "Beats me" Duke said as the copter descended "I'm picking up some energon signatures but with Omega in the area it's hard to pinpoint" Spike said "Nevermind the train is our priority for now we'll deal with the smaller ones later" Duke said exiting "SIR YES SIR!" the men shouted.

"They should be here" Nunnally said "I'm sensing something else" Hot rod said "Where?" nunnally asked "Above us" Hot rod said as the sound of multiple legs were heard "What is that?" Nunnally asked afraid "I'm not sure I want to find out" Hot rod said. Above them hiding in rafters was a spider like cybertronian "Scans complete its Tarantulus!" Hot rod said "Well, well what do we have here, a little girl and a rookie, I will have a wonderful feast tonight, an organic's blood and an Autobot's internal fluids" The spider Decepticon said in a creepy voice. "Gross, and I though little spiders were bad" Nunnally said backing into a corner "Don't be frightened, you'll die quickly" Tarantulus said "Over my offline body" Hotrod said firing his bow at the Decepticon spider.

Nunnally quickly ran to where the mini-con pods were and stuffed them into her backpack "Got you little guys don't worry we're the good guys you won't be hurt anymore" she said softly to them as they glowed in response "glad to know you like me" she giggled "They're secured Rodimus" Nunnally said using the wrong name for her autobot partner. "Quickly pass them to me" Hotrod said "Okay guys, so I won't upset you will you help my friend Hotrod please?" she asked as the pods became three different aircraft, the size of her, they flew into the sword and connected forming a sword "Unite Star Sabre!" Hot rod said as teh blade became a blue light "Space Slash!" he ordered as he destroyed Tarantulus in a single move "Whoa!" Nunnally said flabbergasted. "That was cool" she added. "Mini-cons secure preparing to leave" Omega said "Wait up" the tow said.

"DO NOT LOSE THEM!" Duke shouted spotting Omega entering a space bridge "Come on we have to get there before he leaves" Lennox said running at his limit "They're going to jump!" Duke shouted as a gate opened "NO!" Duke shouted in anger "Duke come in" Euphie said "Here ma'am" Duke said "Did you find them?" she asked "Yeah we did but they jumped" Duke said. "Nevermind" Euphie said. "Yes ma'am" Duke said "Return to base men" Duke ordered.

Britannia  
>"They just missed her?" Lelouch asked "Yes very much so" Euphie said making Lelouch sigh "I wish I was there leading the men in the search but if I do the empire won't be in order and then the paperwork will become Mount Paperwork" Lelouch said "I'll go" Gino said "No Gino you're needed here with the other knights" Lelouch said "But we can help!" Gino said "Not now, I have a feeling Megatron is still online and nearly here that is why I need you here to protect against them" Lelouch said "Do you really think that will happen?" Kallen asked "I'm not sure but we better be on full alert just in case" Lelouch said looking out the window. "This is not a good thing to happen after all those wonderful non Decepticon peaceful rebuilding years" Gino said walking out.<p>

"He's right" Kallen said "We may need them back here to offer advice" Lelouch said "But we don't know where they are" Kallen said "I know, and with Nunnally looking for Omega Supreme does make me feel a bit better" Lelouch said "Lelouch dead what should we do?" Kallen asked "Let me think" Lelouch said walking off "I'm sorry Euphie" Kallen said "Don't be sorry I realise what's he's going through, I what do teh same if Cornelia or Ayame" Euphie said smiling "How's he handling things?" Kallen asked. "Not sure I haven't been home yet but he understands I have to do this." Euphie said.

Tokyo park  
>"Do not go out of my sight Ayame" Suzaku said to his little girl "Okay daddy" she cutely said smiling as she ran to the playground. "That kid" Suzaku laughed as his messy brown hair blew in the wind "Prime Minister Kururugi" a voice said "Rolo I told you before please just Suzaku" Suzaku said "I'm sorry but my mind is reverting back to formal mode because of Nunnally's disappearance" Rolo said looking at his niece happily playing on the slide "So when do you think they'll have a child?" Rolo asked "I'm not sure I know they've tried" Suzaku said sadly "me too" Rolo said.<p>

Ayame suddenly wandered off out of father's sight, she looked at things with the usual curiousity most three years old have "Pretty flowers" she said seeing some wild roses and daffodils. She wandered over to them. Soon she saw something metal sleeping on teh ground "Are you awake?" she asked tilting her head to the side as its tail swung back slightly making her giggle "You're funny" she laughed as she walked around to get a better look at its head "your funny looking" she said smiling "Spike not funny looking" Snarl said opening its eyes "Snarl Dinobot" "Dee-no-but?" Ayame asked curiously "Di-No-Bot" Snarl said breaking down how to say it "Dinobot?" Ayame asked making Snarl nod before sniffing the air "Decepticon" he said picking teh youngling up and placing her amongst his tail spikes for added protection as he began looking left and right scanners on full alert in case the con got behind him.

Ravage was circling like a target ready for a feeding frenzy. Snarl stood his ground as Ravage circled closer and closer to the stegosaurus Autobot who held an infant organic amongst his tail spikes, Ravage focused on her being the target. Snarl was waiting patiently for unlike his Dinobot teammates he was patient. Snarl could sometimes wait for hours for a single Decepticon to come along. Ravage was a scout drone of Soundwave so he made for an impressive enemy to fight.

"ALERT! Human in danger detected" Omega said "Location?" Nunnally asked "Tokyo Park, Identifying threat" Omega said "A Deceptcion?" Hot rod asked from his bunk "Threat Identified: Decepticon Ravage" Omega said "Targets?" Nunnally asked "An infant and Dinobot member Snarl, ALERT Incoming threats: Megatron, Starscream Lugnut, Cyclonus, Snowcat" Omega said as the Decepticons joined Ravage. "Oh No Ayame!" she said noticing her niece on the tail of Snarl.

NEST  
>"Oh glitch: Inbound Decepticons!" Shirley said "Where?" Euphie asked "Tokyo park, nearest team is Duke's team, Autobots in the area are the twin, the triplets and Bumblebee" Nina said "Optimus is on route form Cybertron, connecting Space bridges" Milly said as a second Space Bridge connector opened up.<p>

Duke's team  
>"Listen up men a group of cons have landed near a park, their targets are an Autobot and Prime Minister Kururugi's daughter, Both the prime minister and Prince Rolo were in the area before Ravage appeared so keep an eye open for them" Duke said "Sir yes sir" the team said "SIR!" Epps said "What is it?" "Omega's joining us" Epps said "Omega!" Sam said "yeah" Duke said smiling.<p> 


	5. new passengers and troubles

"Let's do this!" Epps shouted exiting the copter that was barley landing "Epps, hold back and wait for the Autobots!" Lennox said to his friend. "Somebody call?" Jetfire asked as he the twins, the triplets, Bumblebee and Hound arrived in their bi-pedal modes. "So you're Duke" Jetfire said "yes sir" Duke answered "Space Bridge incoming" Hound said as Optimus appeared from the bridge "all right Autobots head off the Decepticons!" Optimus ordered. "Sir Yes sir!" the Autobots gathered said. "Alright team Secure the prime minister before assisting the Autobots" Duke ordered. "NOW!" Duke shouted as the men ran.

"AYAME WHERE ARE YOU?" Rolo shouted "Sweetheart, don't hide from daddy" Suzaku said "Prime Minister" Lennox said "Josh I can't find her" Suzaku said "Calm down I'll have Spike, Epps and Sam scout the area" Josh said "Thank you" Suzaku said as the sounds of battle got closer. "I hope she's not in the middle of it" Suzaku panicked "She won't be" Sam said looking at the battle "Sir, HQ wants to know if you want the frames" Epps said "That would be good" Duke said "Lloyd it's me I need the Albion here ASAP, the Decepticons are attacking the park" Suzaku said "NEST Frames on route, they're even sending Rolo's Vincent" Epps said. "Good we'll need them" Suzaku said.

Snarl was keeping Ayame away from ravage by running. Ravage followed and was quickly behind them. Ayame was screaming as the Autobot she was riding increased his speed. "Snarl must hurry" Snarl said as a bridge gate opened revealing the Omega train "Snarl, get in!" Hot rod said pulling out his blaster and firing at the panther Decepticon. Ravage snarled at the young Autobot cadet was the dinobot entered the train with the girl. Ayame was scared until a pair of arms held her "its okay I'm here, Hotrod get in, we're about to jump again!" Nunnally said holding her niece "Got it, see ya Dogfood!" Hot rod said shooting Ravage in the leg. "I'm on board" Hot rod said as the door closed "Full steam ahead" Nunnally shouted entering the helm of the Omega train "Next stop, somewhere safe!" Nunnally said.

NEST and The Autobots were driving back The Decepticons that had landed "We have to fall back!" Starscream said "Never" Megatron growled as Cyclonus and Snowcat fired away. "Milord, for once I agree with Starscream, we need to retreat" Lugnut said as he was shot in the leg by Chromia. "We're out numbered two to one" Styarscream said "Fine fall back!" Megatron ordered. "Cease fire!" Jetfire yelled as the blaster fire settled down after the cons left "Ah, Jetfire the girl's missing" Skids said "Oh no" Jetfire said "I've failed" he said "No you didn't my friend" Optimus said "You fought the cons back, saved numerous lives" Optimus said "But not her" Jetfire said "Sir, Jetfire's right" Skids said "Don't defend me Skids" Jetfire said "Dude, you don't deserve to beat yourself up" Mudflap said "they're right" Flareup said "Okay, so I don't need blame, just peace because a female youngling was attacked!" Jetfire cried. "No she didn't" Bumblebee said "You see as I attackrf Snowcat when I saw Omega leave with both Snarl and the girl" Bumblebee said "Why didn't you tell us until now?" Arcee asked her sparkmate, "Didn't have time Cyclonus nearly slagged me" he answered shrugging "Okay so now we really do have to find Omega" Jetfire said "I will remain on Earth, the elders can look after Cybertron for a while" Optimus said "Thank you sir" Jetfire said.

"YOU LOST HER!" Euphie shouted "Darling calm down" Suzaku said "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, You lost our only daughter, you were supposed to be watching her!" Euphie shouted "I take the blame" Rolo said "So you should, you could've watched her as well!" Euphie cried collapsing into Suzaku's arms "I feel bad" Rolo said.

"Adapting to include organic youngling" Omega said as a bed slid out "Okay now she can rest" Nunnally said placing her gently on it and pulling a cover over her to keep her warm "A space bridge isn't real warm is it?" Nunnally said returning to the bridge of Omega, where's the next location?" she asked "I'm picking up two distinct energy patterns matching this train's" Hot rod said "Where?" Nunnally asked "A mountain and by a beach" Hot rod said "Which one is closer" Nunnally asked "The mountain one, Narita" Hot rod said "Where our adventure began" Nunnally said "Yeah, also the site of first contact" Hot rod said. "Yeah pretty much, without you guys I would still be blind and crippled" Nunnally said "Blind and crippled?" Hot rod asked "A childhood accident killed my mother, made me a paralysed blind person and our exile to Japan when it was Area 11" Nunnally explained "How horrible" Hot rod said "Yeah but thank to Bumblebee I received my sight and thanks to Prima a Code Carrier I got back my legs and started playing soccer, to bad I want be at the final" she sighed "I'm sure you will in fact we'll get you there" Hot rod smiled. "Thank you" Nunnally said. "Snarl agrees" Snarl said "Go Aunt Nunna!" Ayame shouted giggling. "Thanks guys, the game will be at Ashford Academy" Nunnally said.

"So what's at Narita?" Nunnally asked "I don't know I went there earlier when we first met and found nothing there" Hot rod said "I'm not liking this, what the signature Auto or Con?" Nunnally remarked "Neither blank" Hot rod said "what could it be?" Nunnally asked exiting from the bridge.

Narita  
>Hot Rod and Nunnally stepped out of Omega on the base of the mountain "The Site of First Contact" Hot rod said. "I guess it kind of legendary" Nunnally laughed "Hey my duffle bag 'its gone!" she said noticiung teh sight of her first encounter "NEST or Rolo must have taken it" Hot rod said "I hope so" Nunnally said loading her blasters "now let's find this Omega piece" Hot Rod said smiling.<p>

Decepticon base  
>"Lord Megatron we have found the train, it is near the sight of first contact" Starscream said "Very well, Skywarp, Long Haul and Starscream will meet me down there" Megatron said "Bummer" Snowcat said "Why is that a bummer?" Cyclonus asked "I wanted to ski the snow" Snowcat said "Nevermind that, the girl is down there and so is the guardian" Megatron growled.<p>

NEST Base Alpha  
>"OPTIMUS, Omega's at Narita!" Bumblebee said "And so will be Megatron" Jetfire said "What are we going to do?" Arcee asked "Transform and rollout" Optimus ordered. "Autobot's rolling out" Epps said "Where?" duke asked standing by his black and silver Sutherland "Narita" Epps said as he gave Lennox a look telling him something's not right" "Okay grab your frame and mobilize!" Duke ordered. "YES SIR!" the men said "Brig. Kururugi will you be joining us out there?" Duke asked "Yes I will be and so will Suzaku" Euphie said. "I'll come as well" Rolo said as Anya appeared "Cons?" she asked "yep" Rolo answered "I'll help out" Anya said.<p>

Narita  
>Nunnally was using her wrist scanner to locate the energon source "I think we've found it" she said. "Wait" Hot rod said "What is it?" Nunnally asked "Skywarp!" Hot rod said "But he was killed how did he come back?" Nunnally panicked "It had to have been it" Hot rod scowled "It?" Nunnally asked "The Decepticon Medic Salvage" Hot rod said "Salvage?" "Yes, he's a sick and twisted Decepticon, he uses pieces of other transformers to fix those who have been offlined or are offlining. The Autobots hunted for him for over 20 solar cycles and still have found no trace of him, we believe one of his known associates Scalpel rebuilt Megatron after the battle of Tokyo five years ago" Hot rod said "Do you think he's here on Earth?" Nunnally asked "No, I don't think so" Hot rod said "Oh but I do!" said a vile voice "SALVAGE!" the pair said.<p>

Salvage was a Decepticon medic, he looked like a combination of Barricade and Ratchet with one telescopic eye and the other eye deep blue, he had long pincer like fingers and tools coming out of his arms, his rusted fangs showed whenever he smiled. "So you kiddies have discovered my base, excellent I was hoping someone would" he laughed "What you were waiting for us?" Hotrod asked "Of course, I've been bored out here, the last work I did was reattaching a decepticon's legs to his torso before shoving my foot up his skid plates and let me tell you it's been boring for the past four years, tell me whose winning that blasted great war?" Salvage asked he's telescopic red eye spinning "Um, we're kind of are" Hot rod said "and whose we're?" Salvage asked "The Autobots" Nunnally said "HOO RAH!" Salvage said "But aren't you a con?" Hot rod asked "A CON, Me huh yeah right I was forced into being their medic thanks to that stupid transmutation virus!" Salvage said "Transmutation virus?" Hot rod asked "Yeah, I was the only person to suffer from it" Salvage said looking sadly at his clawed hands "What if we healed you?" Nunnally asked "How?" Salvage asked "The Matrix" Nunnally said. "It is possible, but we may also need a medic's help" Hot rod said. An explosion sounded out on the other side of The Mountain.

Optimus and Megatron were duking it out as the other Autobots fought the decepticons. Jetfire was facing off against Starscream in a duel "Last time you used that axe against me you failed miserably" Starscream said thrusting his swords "But you were always one to repeat your moves, first you thrust, then you swing from the left and finally an uppercut" Jetfire said predicting each one of Starscream's attacks "While me on the other hand" Jetfire said slamming his axe into Starscream's wing before punching the head of the con "Am unpredictable" Jetfire said.

"I suppose you want Omega's battle head?" Salvage asked "You know where it is?" Nunnally asked "Of course I do, remember when Megatron landed? Well travel north counting for twenty-five minutes and you'll see a turret like thing that is the head of Omega Supreme" Salvage said "Thank you" Hot rod said transforming "Sweet kids, now to help" Salvage said pulling out a shotgun "Here I come you Decepticlowns" he said.

Megatron and Optimus were deadlocked "Give up Prime" Megatron said "Never!" Optimus declared "So unwise" Megatron said before hearing something "Oh you oh Megatrash" Salvage said "It can't you!" Megatron said enraged "Yep remember me you transmutated me into this form, Now payback" Salvage said firing off a few rounds into Megatron's back causing the Decepticon leader pain "How did you like that huh?" Salvage said firing off another round close range "FALL BACK!" Megatron shouted before going through a warp gate leaving Optimus and Salvage.

"Wrench it is good to see you" Optimus said "Why would you say that to a wanted fugitive like me?" Salvage asked "Because we weren't hunting you, we were looking for you so we could undo we they did" Optimus said "You were looking for me so I could be helped?" Salvage asked "Yes, Ratchet and Perceptor created an antidote with help from the second victim" Optimus said "Did it work?" Salvage asked "yes it did, the Autobot in question is standing right behind you" Optimus said as Salvage saw Sideswipe walked up to him "Well then I better get this antidote thingy" Salvage said "I would agree to that" Optimus said.

"25 minutes North" Hot rod seeing the turret where he was told it would be "Come on let's get this turret to Omega and set off" Hot rod said picking up the turret "I agree" Nunnally said.


	6. Restorations

NEST base Alpha  
>"It was a good thing you guys came when you did" Hound said as Wheeljack went over the five new knightmares standing in the hangar "Well it was quite boring in Britannia that my sister and I had to come with the imperial couple" C.C said "Please you just wanted some action and Japanese Pizza" Prima said smiling. "Who cares we're just glad you showed up then and there" Arcee said.<p>

Flashback Narita: Bumblebee  
>I was being pinned down by Long Haul. "Damn I didn't expect this" I said as Scavenger, Mixmaster Hightower, Rampage and Scrapper appeared fully repaired "Not cool" I said "Bumblebee, I have Barricade and Grindor attacking me how can this be?" Arcee asked "Damn, Megatron must have forced him to do it again" I said "Oh no, we have to find him and give him the cure!" Arcee said "Bumblebee, Arcee I've got trouble here Megatron's goons are back online!" Hound said "We know that must mean he's here on Earth" Arcee said over her comm. "What are we going to do?" Chromia asked joining in "I have no clue" I said looking to the sky.<p>

"Wait I see something!" I said as a black speck came into my view. It was a black knightmare "The Shinkirou?" I asked surprised. The Shinkirou summoned it prism for its cannon to fire at the constructicons. "All weapons fire" the pilot said as beams shot out of the prism hitting ten cons to which I proceeded to add my own fire power to the assault. Soon those cons fled, "Prima am I glad you're here" I said glad to see a friend "Hey Bumblebee, I heard you guys were on Cybertron" Prima said "Well with Nunnally bridging around Japan" I said "Bridging around Japan?" Prima asked "I'll fill you in later" I said running alongside her.

Narita: Arcee sisters  
>The three sisters were facing down Barricade and Grindor in a tough battle bullets, plasma and energon. Flareup was struck by a shot from Barricade causing to enter stasis lock "NO FLAREUP!"Chromia said racing her sister's side "No, no, no" Chromia said spilling optical fluid tears on her sister's body "Chromia, what's your status?" Arcee asked "Flareup's down and Barricade is approaching" Chromia said "Wait, two energy signatures are heading for you" Arcee said as two knightmares landed, "The Lancelot Frontier and Guren SEITEN!" Chromia said as teh two knightmares made quick work out of the decepticon enemies.<p>

"Milady, how good of you to join us" Arcee said racing over to her sister and Kallen "Thanks Arcee but you can drop the titles" Kallen said standing in the Guren's helm "And I take it C.C is piloting the pink frame" Arcee said "yes I am," C.C said jumping from her cockpit. "I so was hoping not to deal with these guys," Prima said "Why?" Arcee said "Because this may cause them to be release," C.C. said "Them?" Arcee asked "Something you do not want to find out what," Prima said arriving with Bumblebee "Anyway I take it your here because of the increase of Decepticons?" Chromia asked "Yes we are" Prima said.

Narita: Hound  
>"Arcee, Bumblebee, I've got trouble here: Megatron's goons are back!" I informed the others as Demolisher and Sideways bombarded me with plasma shots and organic shrapnel from the surrounding area, "We know that must mean he's here on Earth" Arcee said over her comm. "What are we going to do" Chromia said joining in, that answer surprised me as Chromia was Ironhide's sparkmate and was raring and itching to fight but I don't know why she was this time. I looked out from behind my spot to see if it was safe or not. That was when a bullet whizzed past me "Okay definitely not safe" I was nervous, I was fearing my own offlining would be soon.<p>

"Come on out Autobyte, we're not going to hurt you" I heard Sideways say taunting me "Who brought you back from the junk pile, Was it Salvage?" I shouted out my question "Yes but he had some help" "What do you mean?" i wanted to find out as much as I could before the energy signature got here "It appears that he found some sort of energy that completely heals us and Megatron forced him to do it over teh pass four years" Demolisher boasted, I suddenly had a storage tank sensation or 'gut feeling' as organic call it, that the energy he discovered was Sakura energon, the infusion of Cybertronian energon and Sakuradite gave it intense healing factors that could bring anything back from the matrix. "So what do we do to him now?" Sideways asked "We kill him" Demolisher said raising his claw before the Lancelot Albion Shadow saved my spark.

NEST base alpha current time  
>Empress Kallen was down in the mess hall "Kallen?" a voice asked "Shirley is that you?" Kallen asked hugging her friend "Look at you all royal" Shirley laughed sitting across from her friend "And look at you a NEST Officer and communication analysist" Kallen said "Thanks, so here for business or pleasure" Shirley said adding a purr at the end "Shirley, you know Lelouch and I are too busy for that kind of thing" Kallen said "So you haven't tried?" Shirley asked "We have but it's not happen so far" Kallen sighed sadly "One day it will" Shirley reassured her "thank you" Kallen said.<p>

"So let me get this straight, Megatron mutated an Autobot Medic" Lelouch said "Correct" WHeeljack said "Then why is he here in the medbay?" Suzaku asked "It was a virus that transmutated him not to mention he's a dear friend of ours and we looked for him of twenty years so we could use the cure Perceptor and I created from the virus" Ratchet said from within the medbay walls.

"So Doc; how long until I'm better looking?" Salvage asked "Easy Wrench we don't know if this thing works," Ratchet said "slag never thought of that before" Salvage said tapping his rusted fangs "Well if it doesn't work can you get rid of this blasted rust cover fangs!" Salvage said "I'll try but I'm not a fang expert" Ratchet said "Thanks Ratchy" Salvage said "I'll be happy when this is done so I can hit you with a ratchet" the green medic grumbled "Relax and this will be quite quick" Ratchet said preparing the antidote.

Most NEST officers and Autobots were watching the removal of the virus, "Red Alert how are things looking?" Ratchet asked "Spark's stable, pulse is stable" Red Alert said scanning the vitals "Okay, here we go, insert stage one" Ratchet said as a cybertronian injector came down and pierce the armour of teh patient "Tingly" Wrench said "Subject's stable" Red Alert said "Virus removal stage one: 58 percent" Ratchet said. After a while the next two stages were introduced "Virus eradicated" Red alert said "Good work team" Optimus said "Wait Spark pulse is dropping we're losing him" Red Alert said "Not on my watch!" Ratchet said "Prepare bootup sequence now!" Ratchet said "What's wrong?" Kallen asked "We're losing him" Ratchet said trying to reboot his friend "Spark pulse is gone" Red Alert said "We're not losing him, We're not going to lose him" Ratchet barked "Ratchet, he's gone" Optimus said "We can't lose him, I can't lose him" Ratchet said looking at the offlined Protoform in front of him "I've never lost anyone" Ratchet said "There's a first time for everything my friend" Optimus said "I know" Ratchet said leaving as everyone else did besides Nina, she was forming a plan.

"You two prepare lifting Sutherlands and get them to the Autobot Med bay and then bring the cargo to sector 12!" Nina ordered two NEST pilots "Yes ma'am" They said. Nina approached a console then a 1 Giga-litre tank "Where do you want him?" a pilot asked "In the tank" Nina instructed "But ma'am this protoform was offlined!" the other pilot said "I know that but I can recharge his spark enough to activate the repair function and boost it to ten times normal" Nina said typing commands onto the console "Lowering now" the first pilot said as they lowered the offlined Wrench into the tank. "Filling tank up now with Sakura Energon" Nina said as a glowing crimson liquid entered the tank covering wrench. "Beginning recharge" Nina said pushing up a small lever on the side of the console. "Now we wait" Nina said.

After a while the Sakura energon ran its course and Wrench reappeared in his protoform "Now for an alt mode I think a Tactical Medical Vehicle will do" Nina said as a blue grid appeared on the TMV "Scan completed" Nina said as Wrench started to transform. "Um that could be a problem, Ratchet to Sector 12 please"

Soon Ratchet and Optimus were in sector 12 "What is it?" Ratchet asked "Well I used Sakura Energon on Wrench and gave him alt form but then that happened the two Autobots looked over to see a TMV with legs "Wrench?" Ratchet asked as half his under carriage created his lower legs with his wheels acting as knees "Well just don't stand there HELP!" Wrench barked. "Alright this could take some time" Ratchet said.

Soon Wrench was standing up right "That's better, now" Wrench said as his front grill moved overt to his right side and his right hand came out of there, his left arm was normal. Finally he's rear doors created wings "That's better" Wrench said clenching and unclenching his fist "Welcome back my old friend" Optimus said "Good to be back sir" Wrench said "And thanks little lady" Wrench said to Nina "You're welcome" Nina smiled "Permission to rest sir" Wrench said "Granted old friend" Optimsu laughed.


	7. a day by the seaside

"We're coming up to the third signal now" Hotrod said smiling at his young friends "Yay beach" Ayame giggled as Nunnally helped her into her purple swimsuit "Why do you have to change?" Hotrod asked as Snarl nodded "It's just something humans do at the beach, now turn around" Nunnally said "Yes ma'am" Hot rod laughed as Nunnally prepared.

At the beach people lounged around on beach towels on the sun or splash about in the cool crystal clear seawater "This is the life" a girl said sunbathing "I know how good of it was the teachers to bring us here" a second girl, who was sunbathing as well said "Ah, an entire day away from the stress of Ashford Academy" Lori said "Too bad our captain isn't here" Vanessa said as she lounged with the other soccer team mates "I know" Lori sighed.

Off the coast of the beach an aircraft carrier moved inland "Tidal wave, Tidal wave" it said "Enough Tidal wave, we're supposed to be approaching quietly yet here you are snoring while drive-recharging!" a shark said "Tidal wave" the ship snored again "Why do I even bother?" the shark said swimming ahead. "That con needs some new processor I'm sure of it" the shark said "Not to mention a new chronometer" the shark said mumbling swimming away from the snoring ship.

On the beach the Auotbots and girls stepped out of Omega, "I'm getting a reading in that direction" Hotrod said "I'm getting one out that way" Nunnally said pointing to the ocean. "You'll need some dive gear to get out that far" hot rod said "Okay Snarl and Ayame will stay here, Ayame you can splash around in the rock pools okay, And Snarl watch her" Nunnally ordered "Okay and I'll head in the direction of the signal I was getting" Hot rod said transforming and moving out. "Okay lets move out" Nunnally said grabbing diving gear.

The shark Decepticon was waiting offshore for his companion "Megatron to Skybite are you in position?" Meagtron asked via commlink "Yes lord Megatron" Skybite said "Good draw some Autobugs out into the open" Megatron said "Very well" Sky bite said swimming along "Let's see some organics, disgusting bags of flesh and calcium" Sky bite said "Hm, maybe if I attack them maybe an Autobot will protect them" Sky bite said.

"That signal I'm getting's stronger" Hot rod said transforming "Humans?" Hot rod asked scanning them, "Ashford Academy students" Hot rod said "That means that some of these people are Nunnally's class mates and friends" Hot rod said before being alerted to something "What is that?" Hot rod said "SHARK!" a girl scream "A shark, but why is it giving off cyber energy unless it's a Decepticon" Hot rod said.

Sky bite transformed and walked onto the beach "Hello flesh pots prepare to be extinguished" he said slamming his claw into the ground "No you don't!" Hot rod said slamming Sky bite to the ground "What an Autobot and I didn't even attack yet, WAIT! You're that cadet we've been looking for, so the girl, the lizard and the youngling are here as well" Sky bite said "You catch on quick" Hot rod said firing his Orion blaster at him "Hm, you think you're so tough well then Tsunami Blaster!" Sky bite said "Slag!" Hot rod said flying.

In the ocean Nunnally was travelling to the sight of the second energon signal using dive gear that was on board Omega Supreme "I think I'm nearly there" she said discovering the signal came from wrecked Britannian frigate "That's strange why am I getting readings here?" she asked diving deeper to investigate.

On the shore Hot rod was brawling with Sky bite "Is that the best you got?" Sky bite said as he sent Hot rod stumbling back "No it isn't" Hot rod said slamming his fist into Sky bite's head "Ow" Sky bite said before rotating his pincher making it a drill "I'll put a new spin on this fight by using this" Skybite said swinging his drill arm. "I mustn't get hit by that drill arm' Hot rod thought "Guys I think I may need some help so could you please give me some?" he asked someone "Who are you talking to?" Sky bite asked "These guys Star Sabre Unite" Hot rod shouted as three jets combined into a sword. "The star sabre; that was supposed to be destroyed on Cybertron!" Sky bite panicked.

Nunnally had gotten closer to the frigate only to discover it was a hologram "Hm?" she asked looking at the hologram shimmer under water. Nunnally swam through the hologram to discover the Supreme Warship sitting there filled with water. "I've found it now for the code word waterfall" she said to the ship. Soon the ship began to rise.

Skybite and Hotrod were still fighting each other strong "You do realise that I'm not the only one out here" Sky bite said as an aircraft carrier came into view "Say hello to Tidal Wave!" Sky bite said as the aircraft carrier stood up "Oh slag deposits" Hot rod said seeing the massive hulk shielding the sunlight over half the shore "Not good" Hot rod said firing his blaster at it.

NEST Base Alpha.  
>"Ah, Lelouch!" Rivalz shouted "What is it?" the emperor asked "We've got BIG trouble!" Rivalz said "Big trouble as in we're in big trouble due to a storm or, big trouble as in the Decepticons are attacking separate areas?" Lelouch asked "Big trouble as in a hulking Decepticon attacking the beach!" Rivalz said. "Not good have NEST move out to that area" Lelouch said "Yes sir"<p>

The Beach  
>Hot rod had taken cover behind some rocks while Tidal wave fired plasma bolt after plasma bolt at the young Autobot "Hotrod this is Nunnally we've done it the last part was found" Nunnally said "Good where is it?" Hot rod asked "I can see the shore and the train is next to us, Omega Supreme will be online soon" Nunnaly said<p>

The battleship flew into the air and the stern folded down, the helm and turrets rotated 180 degrees and extended forming the left half. While the train's cabin flipped upwards and connected with the blue side making the body before the turret connected on the joins forming the head. "OMEGA SUPREME!" The guardian said "Hold on Hot rod!" Nunnally cried.

NEST  
>"Whoa!" Shirley exclaimed "What is it?" Kallen asked viewing the screen "that's impossible!" Kallen said shocked "How could that get by us until now?" Nina asked "But there is nothing with that big of an energon signature!" Kallen said "Could it be, they've done it and we're seeing the full guardian power?" Shirley asked "I so hope so" Kallen said.<p>

Beach  
>tidal wave and Sky bite were firing upon the Autobot and humans. "Keep going Tidal wave" Sky bite said as a new energon signature appeared behind Tidal Wave "huh?" Sky bite asked "Keep firing Tidal Wave Tidal wave" Tidal wave said as a fist slammed into Tidal wave's head "Yikes! it impossible!" Sky bite said "Bet it is!" Hot rod said shooting Sky bite causing him to be caught making it possible for Hot rod to tackle the shark "Gothca!" Hot rod said as Omega supreme and Tidal wave traded shot between each other.<p>

On the beach the humans were cheering for the Autobots expect one guy, This guy was the biggest nerd anyone had seen, "Go Decepticon" he said making everyone glare at him "Wha?" he asked "Girls dig a hole!" Lori shouted "Yes ma'am" the girls said "Boys restrain him!" Lori said as the guys held onto him "Got it" the lead boy said. "Good now, go Autobots!" Lori screamed

Hot Rod and Omega Supreme were fighting back the Decepticons "I think now is the time to fall back" Sky bite said transforming "So...I'M OUT OF HERE!" he shouted "Tidal Wave?" Tidal wave said looking at the retreating shark before looking at Omega and then back at the shark "Tidal Wave left Energon dispenser on Tidal Wave" Tidal wave said leaving "Now it's time for us to leave as well" Hot rod said.

Half an hour later NEST officers arrived noticing young school sunbathing "We missed them" Duke said "Oh hey" Lori said "Excuse miss, did we miss everything and why is that guy's head sticking out of the sand?" Duke asked "Yes you did but by half an hour and that guy was cheering for the cons" Lori said going back to her activity "Alright guys take him in" Lennox said "Yes sir" they said "Dude you have to be the dumbest nerd ever" Tamaki laughed "Idiots!" the nerd said being dragged away.


	8. Academy Arrival

"Where are we going now?" Hot rod asked "We've done our mission, so Omega set co-ordinates for Ashford Academy" Nunnally said "Yes Ma'am" Omega said "Are you sure?" Hot rod asked "Yes I'm sure it's been nearly five days away from there anyway and we've got Omega Supreme online and now we should just head back to our original areas, Me to Ashford Academy Ayame back to her parents and you back to NEST" Nunnally sighed "I understand" Hot rod said, "Besides I need a hot bath" Nunnally said "Bath?" Ayame said excited.

"My plans for the ancient guardian has failed, I need a new one" Megatron growled "Sir, we've repaired the pretender, we sent after the boy all those years ago" Starscream said "Where is she?" "In stasis" Starscream said "Bring her out and let her play at the academy" Megatron smirked "Yes lord Megatron" Starscream said.

The travellers arrived at Trans-ops. "We have reached our destination" Omega said "Wow, so this is the trans-ops centre" Hot rod said "Yep, this is where the first base was before NEST was formed" Nunnally said remember the first NEST operation. "Britannia and the Black Knights merging to create a new fight force and in doing so created world peace," Hot rod said amazed "Are you an archivist?" Nunnally asked "No I just learnt all I could about Omega Supreme which in turn led me to learning about the black knights and NEST" Hot Rod said "Really" Nunnally said.

Nunnally and Ayame walked into the senior girl's bath. "I can't believe after so long since I've been here" she said helping Ayame wash herself while letting herself soak "I can't believe over these past five days I've done so much yet don't feel tired, why is that?" Nunnally asked herself running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair while she stood under the shower while watching her niece splash about in the bath. "Could it be because I was focusing on the mission I had with Hot Rod?" Nunnally asked wrapping a towel around "Ayame, come on sweet heart we've got to get dried and changed oaky?" Nunnally asked "Okay" Ayame said running into the fluffy towel her aunt had for her.

Hot rod was exploring the academy grounds "This place is amazing" he said looking at things the students were doing from learning to diving to just wagging classes to kiss they beloved passionately. "I can see a lot of people enjoy it here" Hot rod said before being slammed into the ground "What?" Hot rod asked "Hello Fragger" a gruff voice said "Commander Ironhide!" Hot rod exclaimed. "Why, how nice of you to drop by, have fun making us chase you around JAPAN!" Ironhide shouted "um, no sir I did not have fun making you chase me around Japan Sir!" Hot rod said "Good to know but you still abandoned your post" Ironhide snarled "Easy Ironhide, Prime wants a word with Hot Rod" Jetfire said "Yes sir" Hot rod said "Alright hide stay here Hot rod follow me" Jetfire said transforming.

The girls had returned from the beach and decided to take a nice hot bath to wash away the sand, sunscreen and salt they had accumulated at the beach "That was so cool to see actual Autobots fighting each other" Lori said to her friend Alexis her stood under the flowing water "You get too excited Lori" Alexis said "Oh, come on! It was great fun seeing those two beat the Decepticons and then have Glen buried up to his neck when he cheered for the Decepticons" Lori laughed "That, wasn't nice you know" Anya said rinsing out her hair "I know but at least the guys looked yummy" Lori said "Yummy?" Alexis asked.

Outside the girl's bath stood three boys Rad, Kicker and Rolo, "I'm not doing this!" Rolo said "Come on, you can just perv on Anya while we check the other girls out" Charles 'Kicker' Jones the boys soccer team captain said to his friend. "Kicker's right lighten up" Bradley 'Rad' White an automotive club member said "Okay just a quick glance" Rolo said joining his friends at an open window above a bench.

"Look at them" Kicker said "I know and they have lightly tanned skin from the beach, man I hope I can get Alexis to go out with me" Rad said looking at his crush "Just ask her" Rolo said "Hey man we didn't have an event to get a girl" Kicker said looking at a blonde hair girl and her friends "Isn't that Julie Ann Ashford, Camilla's cousin?" Kicker asked seeing the busty golden blonde join Lori, Anya and Alexis "Yeah it is I didn't know she went here" Rad said "Does anybody else feel a warm breeze?" Rolo asked.

Grimlock had found the three boys perving on the girls while they were bathing, two of them looked like they were having a very good look, the third looked like he was staring at just on girl "Perverts" Grimlock growled walking up behind them "Does anybody else feel a warm breeze?" the third boy asked "GRIMLOCK HATE PERVS!" Grimlock roared "Oh shit!" the first boy said "RUN!" the second said bolting "Hello" the third said sitting on the bench before pulling out a book "Perv run?" Grimlock asked "Why I was just looking at my girl" Rolo said "Still pervert" Grimlock said "I suppose" Rolo said standing up "I take it you wouldn't happily change your mind?" Rolo asked as Grimlock shook his head "I figured as much" Rolo said bolting.

"Stupid boys" Lori said sitting in the bath "I know, didn't they know Grimlock patrols the girl's bath every time we're in here?" Julie asked "Nope" Anya said "I hope he doesn't hurt Rolly" Anya said worried "I'm sure Rolo will be fine" Lori said.

Nunnally had placed Ayame in her dorm room bed to have her afternoon snooze, she smiled noticing how much like her mother she looked and how much like her father she acted like, Euphie looks and diztiness and Suzaku's determination and persistence made her an interesting child. Nunnally herself laid on the couch and closed her eyes, she was dead to the world as an unknown person pulled a blanket over her "Well done Nunna" Lelouch said stroking her darkened hair.

"Which way?" Rolo asked "Split up!" Kicker said running in three different directions, Rolo took the left corridor, he looked back while running to see no dinosaur chasing him "Lost him" Rolo said "Who?" a stern voice said "Big brother, what a surprise" Rolo said greeting Lelouch "Who are you running from?" Lelouch asked "Grimlock" "Perv session?" Lelouch asked "A bit yeah" ROlo admitted "Just Anya I hope" Lelocuh said "Yeah" ROlo saiud blushing. "Oh did you Nunnally's back?" Lelocuh asked "No I didn't" Rolo said "I was about to wake her up so we could talk about her past activities" Lelouch said smiling "Can you make her move back to Ashford?" Rolo asked.

Jetfire led Hotrod into the mountains where he knew Optimus would be waiting for him to lecture him and then boot him out of the military and send him home for disgracing the Autobots. "Easy kid" Jetfire said relaxing the young cadet as they walked up to the leader of the Autobots Optimus prime "Cadet Hot Rod reporting for duty sir" Hot rod saluted "At ease" Optimus said "I've disappointed you haven't I?" Hot rod asked "What makes you think that?" Optimus asked "Because I didn't stay put at NEST, I took a girl around Japan, had your forces chase me, and worried everyone" Hot rod said "It is true you had most of us worried about your safety, but I knew you wouldn't have stay put" Optimus said "You didn't?" Hot Rod asked.

"You knew we were going after Omega Supreme?" Nunnally asked Lelouch having the same conversation as Optimus and Hot rod "Yes, in actual fact we counted on it, exactly five days ago Megatron attack you at Narita, five weeks ago we had knowledge of Decepticon movement so we devised a plan Hot rod and you were suppose to be given the orders from Milly not go off on your own" Lelouch said "I'm sorry" Nunnally said "Don't be" Rolo said "So how's things?" Nunnally asked "Good, I think we may have gotten lucky this time" Lelocuh said "You mean?" Rolo asked excited "I'm sure of it this time and so is Naomi" Lelouch said. "Oh Lulu!" Nunnally said glomping him. "Easy Nunna" Rolo said helping them up.

Nunnally sat on a balcony looking at the stars above her. A feeling of Loneliness swept over her, her siblings had partners, a significant other they could laugh and talk with. She didn't and looking up at the stars made her feel that loneliness more. "I'll find someone someday" she whispered as Ayame joined "I know you will" the young girl said holding her new stuff toy Stegosaurus. "Thanks Ayame" Nunnally said as Hot rod showed up to take her home.


	9. Cupid's arrow

"Nunnally are you sure you don't want to move?" Hot Rod asked via comm. link "I'm sure now can you scan for my blazer?" she asked buttoning up her shirt. "I don't want to see you mugged and then have no help, Blazer's in the second cupboard middle of the rack" "Thanks and there are security guards here" Nunnally said "Is there something else bothering you about Ashford that doesn't want to make you to go back there?" Hot rod asked as Nunnally entered the elevator. "No I'm fine" she said.

At school the guys were gathered "So whose hearts are going to be captured today?" Rad asked "I'll hopefully nab Lori's attention" Coby said a mechanic and head of the Auto-club "I've got my sights set on Julie" Kicker said "Alexis for me" Rad said "Do you think Nunnally will get some or be called the Ice Queen of Ashford again?" Kicker asked "Stupid Katherine spreading rumours around!" Coby said flicking his wrench around like a combat knife. "Come on guys, we're members of the student council" Kicker said "Right" Rad said looking at his fellow male members "Hey where's Jake?" Coby asked "Right here" Jake said entering "It's about time, so whose heart you got?" Kicker asked "Surprise" Jake Morshower said as he's near black brown hair was blown to the side. "Damn" Kicker said noticing the girls "I think they put extra effort in to looking hot" Kicker said "Not Hot, beautiful it is disgraceful to describe a woman like that" Rolo said joining his fellow student councillors. "One class then show time" Rad said as Nunnally entered depressed "Rolo, I think something's wrong with Nunnally" Rad said "I know" Rolo said.

"Ten seconds" Rad said placing a blue hat on his head "So who is this cupid's day target?" Rolo asked "Kicker" they said "ME!" Kicker panicked "Okay listen up ladies today's target is Kicker Jones who ever catches me gain double funding" Rolo said "I hate you guys you know that" Kicker said "So get Julie's hat before someone else does" Rad said walking out "BEGIN!" Coby said. "Guys, FANGIRLS!" Kicker said running.

Nunnally sat in a class room looking at the board sighing. "Oh look girls it's Miss Icy" a girl said "Yeah" the two twin looking girls behind her said "Katherine why am I not surprise?" Nunally asked "because I'm the hottest girl in school and you're not even if you are a princess" Katherine said "Yeah" the twins Molly and Kelly said "Easy girls I've got a hot stud to track down and spread a rumour about her" Katherine said "Which is?" Molly asked "This" Katherine said whispering the rumour not knowing that a young kid was listening to it. Both of them were unaware of the red optics in the shadows "So you're spreading a new rumour huh?" the optics said "So can I!" he said smirking. "Okay no to stop the rumours with my own" the optics said scanning her body "She's a bra stuffer?" the optics said "Why do you spread these rumours?" Molly asked "Because I can and she's a goodie goody" Katherine said walking off nearly hitting a post "A blind bra stuffer" the optics laughed as Katherine put a pair of glasses on.

Outside the boy sped to his brother who had Lori around his arm "COBY! Katherine's going to spread a rumour about her batting for the other team" Bud said "That's insane" Lori said "I know she doesn't play baseball" Bud said "We'll explain it later to you" Lori said "Find the others" Coby said.

Inside the class room Jake found Nunnally sleeping, "The girl of my dreams is sleeping, I'll take her hat and leave a note" Jake said writing the note and placing it in his hat before switching them "Goodnight my beloved princess" Jake said placing a red rose in her hand before walking off.

Outside a blue haired teen stood around waiting for the rumour spreaders "Hey did you hear?" one of them asked a pack of girl "That their leader is a glasses wearing bra stuffer?" the boy said "What?" Molly said "It's true and she uses teddy bear stuffing to give it a natural look" the boys smirked "That's not true" Kelly said "Not nice hearing rumours that are wrong is it?" The boys said "Instead of saying she an ice queen batting for the other team and believing it you should have asked about it first instead of following the crowd" he said "Sometimes hearing those things can hurt a person both mentally and emotionally" the boy continued giving sage advice "What should we do?" Molly asked "Apologize" the boy said walking off "Who are you?" Kelly asked "Wheeler Boston" Wheeler said walking off. As Wheeler walked off he said to himself "I sounded like Optimus Pinhead" Reverting back into Wheelie.

Nunnally woke up with a rose in her hand and a hat with a note on her head "What?" she asked reading the not "Come to the rooftop garden when you wake up my beloved rose" the note said "A secret admirer?" Nunnally asked walking out the classroom as Molly and Kelly stood before her "We're sorry about those rumours" Molly said "And we're sorry if they did anything to you" Kelly said hugging her, which was unexpected "Apology accept now if you'll excuse me I've got to meet someone" Nunnally said.

"Wheeler Boston?" Kicker asked with Julie next to him wearing each other's hat "Yes, he told a rumour about Katherine and then lectured them about rumour spreading" Alexis said who was sitting the lap of Rad with his arms around her. "Wheeler Boston, Wheeler, Wheel, Wheelie! It was Wheelie" Coby said "Sure was kiddo" Wheelie said "So have they stopped?" Lori asked "I hope sure but I haven't seen Nunnally" Wheelie said.

Nunnally stood on the rooftop garden looking at the sunrise "It's beautiful" Jake said from next to her "Yes it is" Nunnally said "So you got my note?" Jake asked "I did, thanks I wanted to tell you for a while now" Nunnally said not noticing Hot rod smiling at his young organic charge "so have I but every time I got nervous and then this day was coming and it gave me the courage to do what I did and now will your highness like a dance?" Jake asked bowing "Of course" Nunnally said as Hot Rod started to play Taylor Swift's Love Story softly in the background "I love happy endings" he said as he watch the couple "Good work Romeo, now dance with your Juliet" Hot rod said smiling at the sight of the couple dancing as he switched to the more upbeat 'our song' "Quit changing the song" Nunnally laughed.

"Good Nunna" Lori shouted watching as they danced while Hot rod was 'playing' a banjo in the background. Soon the friends joined in the dancing even Milly and Rivalz joined. Soon the school was dancing to Taylor Swift. "I think this has to be the best Cupid's day" Nunnally said kissing her Romeo.


	10. attack on the academy

"So you had a good Cupid's day, dreamt wonderful dreams instead of Decepticon filled nightmares and you are now acting like a schoolgirl in love" Hot rod said "Well what do you expect, the rumours of her being a girl liking ice queen has stopped, she's got a boyfriend who loves her dearly and is a schoolgirl" Wheelie said to the Autobot cadet "Watch it scrap hauler" Hot rod "Bite me cadet flame" Wheelie said scowling "Relax guys" Nunnally said to her Autobot companions. "Sorry, Anyway did you hear I'm being promoted soon" Hot rod said "To what?" Wheelie asked "Hot Rod Minor" Hot Rod said "Isn't Minor a step below Prime?" Nunnally asked.

"No it isn't first is Cadet, Then minor, Junior Officer, Commander, Then its prime before the last rank of Tridon" Hot Rod said "Tridon?" Nunnally asked "The head of the Autobot Eldership and ruler of all the Autobots, see a Prime leads a certain area like Optimus Prime is the Supreme military commander, Tridon has command over all of the sectors a Prime commands" Wheelie said "I still don't get it" Nunnally said "Okay simpler terms are needed, an Autobot Tridon is like the Emperor, Primes are ministers and generals, Commanders are leaders of military, Minor is the same as Major and Cadets are the same as a Warrant officer" Hot rod explained "So you'll be a major then?" Nunnally asked "Yeah I will."

Decepticon warship Nemesis:  
>"Is she ready for her mission?" Megatron asked "Yes milord" Starscream said as Alice entered a drop pod "I'm going to enjoy unleashing her on them," Starscream said. "But; What about NEST and the Autobots?" Lugnut asked "Simple: Cyclonus and Snowcat will set up a barrier around the school preventing anybody outside of it from entering" Megatron said.<p>

Ashford Academy  
>"I hate maths" Nunnally said looking at the algebra equations on the board "Especially Algebra," she groaned "I could always ditch" she said "you can't," Lori said to her friend "Why not?" Nunnally asked "Because I would be stuck here too," Lori laughed. "Hush!" Alexis whispered "Sorry" the two said as they did their work "Beside; Lelouch is in town and he knows all the good ditching spots, including NEST!" Alexis said as Nunnally started to counteract her friend's argument. "Spoil sport, what's he going to do to us anyway?" Lori asked "Don't know, but you two can sit through until the end of class," Alexis said completing the equations. "Alright" Lori said.<p>

Meanwhile under stealth generators Cyclonus and Snowcat planted the shields. "Okay there set" Cyclonus said leaving "Excellent the drop pod should be there soon" Starscream chuckled evilly. "Yes sir, pod in view now," Snowcat said in his alt. mode retreating as teh pod crashed and the barrier went up. Students gathered to see a purple crackling electric barrier and a drop pod in their school.

The Student Council knew what this meant "Decepticons, here?" Lori asked "But why?" Rolo asked gripping Anya's hand tightly "Ease off on the vice grip please honey" Anya said smiling "Oh I'm sorry" Rolo said easing off his grip. "But, which one?" Julia asked "Not sure, spread out!" Jake said "Phones on" Nunnally said "Okay" the group said.

Alice was scanning the grounds as questions about the pretender were asked "What is that?" "Is it an alien chick?" "It could be one of them" Nunnally saw her "Shit, it's Alice" Nunnally cursed, he phone rang, Rolo was calling her "Not now!" "Well then, when shall I call back?" Rolo asked "I mean I found it and it is looking for us!" Nunnally said "Which one is it?" "Alice" Nunnally said "The Pretender?" Rolo asked not liking where this was going, "And I think this purple energy dome is going to keep the Autobots out of here" Nunnally said. "That is not good" Rolo said "Get everyone back into the council room and we'll figure things out" Nunnally said "Roger." Rolo said.

NEST base Alpha  
>"This is not good" Hound said "Why not?" Kallen asked "Because that shield is keeping us out and we can't get in there if they've let loose one of their own" Wheeljack said "That means," "Yes they are on their own" Optimus said grimly "Nunnally, Rolo" Kallen said worried "Don't worry we'll get them out" Hound said.<p>

Ashford  
>"So the cons have cut us off from help being it Autobot or human" Jake said looking at the crackling barrier keeping them prisoner "And we're in here with an insane Pretender Decepticon looking to kill us, lovely" Kicker said "Don't be dramatic," Rolo said "For once I agree with Kicker, even though this is the only time" Lori said. "Lori, Kicker may be right but what if we could take that thing down, I mean Lelouch did have a secondary NEST base here at Ashford besides Trans-Ops" Coby said "a secondary base?" Nunnally asked looking at her twin "First thing he did after teh construction of NEST base alpha was construct The Bunker" Rad said "Okay, so Kicker take Julia, Alexis and Rad. Jake, Rolo, Anya you're with me; Coby, Lori find that bunker and relay the directions to Kicker's team" Nunnally said.<p>

"And what are we going to do?" Rolo asked "Distract Alice" Nunnally said loading her weapon. "Oh goodie I remember last time she was here," Rolo said "What happened?" Jake asked "First she kissed Lelouch" "EWW" "My thoughts exactly" Anya said "Next she" suddenly it went black, "cut the power" "Kicker, This is Nunnally please tell me" "Next was the phones and computers" Rolo said as their phones lost signal. "Then what?" Anya asked stepping closer to Rolo "the hunt began" he said

NEST base Alpha  
>Hot rod and Wheelie were thinking of a way to get into Ashford Academy "Well?" Wheelie asked "I'm still thinking!" Hot rod barked "Then think faster" Wheelie shouted "How can I when you're shouting!" Hot rod asked "Geez, and you're the Supreme Commander's sparkling?" Wheeling asked "Supreme" Hot rod said "What?" Wheelie asked "Nothing" Hot rod said leaving "Hey wait up!" Wheelie shouted.<p>

"Omega?" Hot rod asked teh ancient guardian "Yes?" Omega asked "I need a space bridge to Trans-ops ASAP" Hot rod said "Why do you need one?" Omega asked "Because human lives are in danger" Hot rod said "Humans are in danger?" Omega asked "Yes, they are and if I don't do something friends of ours will die" Hot rod said "The Decepticons will be at fault not you Hot rod" Wheelie said "I should have seen this coming and warned people" Hot rod said "No one saw what was going to happen, it just happened" Wheelie said "No I knew Megatron was up to something and this was it" Hot rod said. "Go now, save those human lives you are worried about" Omega said opening a space bridge "You sure?" Hot rod asked "Are you stupid? Of course he is" Wheelie said.

Ashford  
>"Where is she?" Kicker said after teh three groups joined up "I don't know" Julia said holding Kicker "Don't panic," Rolo said as the group felt her circling her like a shark "I'm scared" Alexis cried holding Rad tightly "We're going to die" she wailed "No we won't" Rad said holding her in a comforting embrace looking at his friends. "I hope," he whispered "Guys, think again!" coby said as Alice found them "Goodbye guys it's been fun" Jake said "Don't say that please, don't say that" Nunnally whimpered.<p>

Hot rod and Wheelie entered the Trans-Op Bridge bay "That worked?" Wheelie asked "Yeah but did they include Trans-ops under the barrier?" Hot rod asked "Let's find out" Wheelie said going outside "Alright!" Hot rod said noticing the electric barrier was over them "We're in, Wheelie disable the generators" Hot rod order moving away "Where're you going?" Wheelie asked "I have a date" he smiled "Good work," Wheelie said going to do his job as Hot rod transformed.

The group were now all scared witless as the pretender was less then 2 clicks away "See ya guys, maybe" Kicker said as teh screech of Alice and something else was heard "PUCKER UP GLITCH!" hot rod said colliding with Alice "HOT ROD!" Nunnally cheered. "Hey kiddo" Hot rod said

Hot rod transformed and look at the pretender who extended her long cyber tongueand shot it at him "First date no tongue" Hot rod said ripping it out "Now what are you going to do, glitch!" Hot rod said as many girls gasped at the term "Is glitch the cybertronian version of?" Lori asked "Yep" Nunnally said as Hot rod punched the pretender "Bye, BYE!" Hot rod blasting her "Wheelie, how's things going over there?" Hot rod asked "Nearly done, give me five" Wheelie said "Got you" Hot rod said smiling as the barrier went offline.

Nemesis

"NO! How did this happen?"Megatron roared "It is unknown Lord Megatron" Starscream said "Never mind I'll get my revenge" Megatron said pretending to crush an Autobot in it. "Yes you will Lord Megatron" Lugnut said. "I will have my revenge, YEEESSS!" "Okay that last yes part was creepy" Snowcat said.

NEST base alpha

"Well done Hot rod, through your planning lives were saved, those of friends" Optimus said looking at the student council "And Strangers, I Optimus Prime Hereby award you the rank of Minor and the Autobot Medal of Heroics for saving many lives on this world, and not just today's skirmish either" Optimus said handing a medal to Hotrod Minor. "Arise now and receive your new title Rodimus Minor"

Cybertron: Decepticon sector  
>An ancient looking cyber tomb broke opened revealing a pair of dark glowing eyes before a screech was heard "Soon I will be freed with my other brethren and will shall rule the blue sol planet. Dark Cyber Beasts awaken"<p>

Autobot sector  
>A tomb the same as teh one of teh Decepticon side opened to reveal a set of bright glowing eyes "The Blue Sol Planet is in danger from our darker brethren, we must stop them. Great Cyber Beast awaked and defend!" before a power howl was heard.<p>

An Autobot elder stood looking out teh window "So you have awaken, where will you're new battle take place?" he asked as a beast rose into the sky. 


	11. Rise of the beast 1: Howling Kindness

"So tell us what is it like being an Autobot Minor?" Nunnally asked as she and her Autobot partner scanned the Kamine Island Ruins, "Not bad," Rodimus said as Nunnally went back to work on her section. "We come to an island for a relaxation break paid by NEST and you two tomb raid all day" Lori said in a black with flames designed two piece. "I have to agree with her" Julia said holding a beach ball. Nunnally sighed removing her bandana letting her wavy light brown high down "I'll be finished in a minute; Perceptor wants detailed scans, analysis and translations of these ruins" she said. "Go on have fun, I'll finish up here and join you guys later" Rodimus Minor said looking at Cybertronian glyphs. "Sure" Nunnally said removing her shirt and skirt revealing a red bikini with Hawaiian prints on it. "I hope Jake likes it" Nunnally said leaving with her friends. Soon Rodimus was back at the ruin walls "I just hope that Both Dad and Alpha Tridon are wrong" he said.

NEST base Alpha  
>"Alpha Tridon thinks what?" Jetfire asked "The great cyber beast may be heading to Earth" Optimus said "That's all we need" Bumblebee said "I agree" Wheeljack said. "This could be a dark time indeed" Arcee said not looking forward to what was coming their way.<p>

"Soon, the darkness will be too great to see, whose a friend and whose an enemy" Prima said hidden in the shadows as tears streaked down her delicate face. She soon found herself hugging her knees to her chest in sorrow, "soon the best of friends will be enemies, those who now know joy will know only sorrow and grief." She continued, "Those who have lost will know it again. For soon the world as we know it will be nothing more than a pleasant memory" she cried. C.C. walked over to her and held her sister. "Calm down, I'm sure sunny skies will be viewed after this" she said smiling "Why are you so sure, the beasts will destroy the blue planet of Sol and then all hope is lost" Prima said "Because I know if we team up with the Autobots and NEST then the dark beasts will do nothing to us" C.C. said as her sister's tears now trickled slowly down her cheek "Are you sure?" Prima asked "Yes, and if they don't I'll protect you; my baby sister" C.C said. "I hope so C, I hope so" Prima smiled falling asleep.

Cybertron Decepticon sector Beast Tomb  
>"Finally we'll get our goal the blue planet of Sol" the leader of the dark cyber beasts said "On the dawning of the thirtieth day we shall rule their world" the leader said as he revealed himself, a red dragon with both organic and technological part, "Soon the techno-organics will rule the universe" he said as another beast came out "Ah, will you be the first to take them down?" the dragon asked "Yes I shall!" said a lizard Decepticon "Do not fail me!" the dragon said "Of course not" he said entering a purple flaming portal.<p>

Cybertron Autobot sector Beast Mausoleum  
>A wise looking animal looking out to the horizon, "Is it really time?" he asked "Yes it is" "then my old friend what shall be done?" the animal said to another "Do what you think is right Howler" the second animal said "Yes sir, may the blue planet suffer no darkness" Howler said entering a golden sun like portal. "This could be the beginning" the second great beast said.<p>

NEST base alpha: Prima's quarters  
>"Stop fighting please, Nunnally stop arguing with Rolo!" she screamed out, "He's coming the dark cyber beast: Shredclaw the Goanna" Prima continue as tears filled her eyes "Shush, young one, can you hear him, the howling wolf howler the silver guardian he has come to help against those who seek our world" C.C. said smiling<p>

Howler exited his portal near the city centre "So this is Tokyo" he said looking around "Hm, there seems to be no signs of Shredclaw at all" Howler said sniffing the air, "My scanners are not picking anything up" Howler said "Something is off" Howler said continuing to scan the area. "Really off" he said walking forward. "That is why, I'm on a building. This will impress Leobreaker a lot" Howler said.

Ashford Academy  
>Nunnally was humming the imperial lullaby "The Imperial Lullaby I haven't heard that in years" Rolo said "The last time I heard it was the night before mother's death" Nunnally said "Yes I'm surprised V.V targeted you and Lelouch" Rolo said "I know that is what got me just recently" Nunnally said "Someon must know something" Rolo said "So how are things with Anya?" Nunnally asked "good, you and your beau?" Rolo asked "Great" Nunnally blushed.<p>

"I hate your guts!" "Excuse me miss perfect!" "You think you always have an answer, well you don't!" "What about you smarty pants?" The twin Lamperouges couldn't believe their eyes and ears Rad and Alexis were arguing. "WHATS GOING ON?" Rolo shouted "Alexis here thinks she always right" Rad barked "I am, thank you very much" Alexis said smugly. "Who says?" Rad asked "Everyone knows, that girls are smarter than boys; because every guy's mind thinks about four things; and here's two of them" Alexis said indicating her chest. "Please those are nothing but tissues" Rad sneered "WHAT?" the girls shouted "She's a bra stuffer." Rad said. "Better an intelligent bra stuffer, then a perverted knuckle dragger" Alexis said "Says who?" Rolo asked "There has been research dear boneheaded brother of my" Nunnally said walking off.

"Nunnally!" Rolo barked catching up with her "Some maths problem you need or do you want something to look at other than you girl" "What is up with you?" Rolo asked "Nothing I'm fine in fact I think you have some work to do or some knuckles to drag" Nunnally said "Look; airhead, the only reason you're getting good grades is because you were handicapped and had help, namely me" Rolo said harshly "You? You couldn't calculate your way out of a destroyed paper bag." Nunnally said. Anya saw her boyfriend and his sister arguing "What is going on, everyone's fighting with each other" she said. Suddenly a thud was heard and Nunnally was on the ground cupping her cheek "You shouldn't have play with fire; bitch!" Rolo said walking away from a crying Nunnally "What is going on here?" Anya asked observing Nunnally whimpering as her friends arrived "Nunnally are you okay?" Lori asked "No" Nunnally said before breaking into tears on her friend's shoulder.

NEST Base Beta Britannia  
>"Arguing? Are you sure?" the Knight of One Gino asked his friend "Of course, Even Rolo slapped Nunnally" "Rewind and play; Rolo hit Nunnally?" Gino asked as he sat down "Don't let Prime Minister Li Britannia hear that" Gino sighed. "Hear what?" Cornelia asked "Nothing" Gino jumped up "I've been hearing things that NEST Base alpha are having disagreements and Emperor Lelouch wants you to escort me there to find out why" Cornelia said overlooking the latest figures from the colonies exports and incomes "Really?" Gino asked "Yes, the Autobots stationed here are sending Sideswipe, Jazz and Silverbolt with us" Cornelia said.<p>

Ashford Academy  
>"An organic academy, how interesting" Howler said sniffing the air, "So he's here. Shredclaw what are you doing to these organics?" Howler asked turning a corner to see a group of four girls; one of them upset shouting at a boy. "WHY DID YOU HIT HER?" a redhead said "Because she deserved it" the boy said "What made her deserve it?" another girl asked. Holwer looked around "Shredclaw's hatred effect is destroying these friendships; I have to stop this, but first I have to find higher ground" Howler said. "There, the bell tower would be perfect" he said running.<p>

As soon as the Autobot wolf was on top of the tower; all he saw was hatred and mistrust "I must stop this insanity and madness" Howler said before lowering his head and reared back a bit, before letting out a howl that could be heard across campus.

The students heard the howl and seemed to calm down. Nunnally's group looked around "Um, why are we here?" Lori asked "I don't know" Rolo said "Nunnally, I'm sorry" Rolo said hugging his sister "My head feels like I had a binge drinking session" Alexis said "Hey guys!" the girls looked behind to see Kicker, Jake, Rad and Coby running to them, "Is everyone all right?" Jake asked s each one of the guys took their girls in the arms; an expression of regret and apology all on their faces. "What happen to make us act like that?" Jake asked. "Maybe I can help you" Howler said.

"I am Howler a great cyber beast, I have come here to make sure a dark beast failed his mission, to use hatred and arguing to destroy friendship making it easier to conquer you" Howler said "So What Rodimus was searching for" "Yes was us, there are ten dark and ten great beasts, the dark beast are Decepticons; while the great beasts are Autobots;" "That was obvious" Kicker said. "YOU foolish puppy dog, you shouldn't have come here" a techno-organic goanna said. "Shredclaw" Howler growled. "Oh look you've brought pets to me; Shredclaw Transform!" Shredclaw shouted.

His Goanna head divided in half and slid down to become his torso armour, his legs became long and turned to his arms and legs, soon a mutated lizard like head popped up "From Hatred I come, Shredclaw" Shredclaw said. "Howler transform" Howler shouted. His front half separated and became his arms, his rear legs straightened becoming his legs. Lastly his head popped up "From kindness I come; Howler!" Howler shouted.

"So little pup, are you ready?" Shredclaw asked "Bring it on wallet" Howler cried striking the dark beast with his sword, Shredclaw tried using his claws but he missed, "Now top vanquish you! I call upon the power of the silver light!" Howler said as a sharp silvery light surrounded his blade "Now!" Howler swung his sword slicing through Shredclaw's armoured hide before doing it over and over again and again slicing pieces of armour off his torso, "Now flee vile beast!" Howler said snarling. "This is not over, we will return to calm the blue planet of Sol!" Shredclaw said vanishing through the purple fir portal into his tomb.

"Oaky so not we have beasts to deal with?" Lori asked as she and the girls of their group had a sleepover in Anya's dorm "Pretty much and I thought the cons were bad" Nunnally said "We'll go into NEST tomorrow and talk about it with Optimus" Anya said settling down. Outside on the roof Howler observed them "Goodnight, young ones and have pleasant dreams" he said smiling while laying down in the silvery moonlight. "And hopefully, this fight will not go badly." He said.


	12. Rise of the beast 2: A horn of science

"Okay so what are we going to do about these beasts?" Nunnally asked. "Defeat what else duh?" Lori answered "That could prove difficult without the help of another beast" Jake said "So we have to wait around until something bad happens, have it nullified and then the fight" Lori said "Man this is bad" Julia said "So how do we find out who the next beast is?" Anya asked, this gave Nunnally an idea, "Pack up your beach gear, we're heading for Kamine Island" Nunnally said.

Nemesis  
>"So, the dark beasts have awakened have they?" Megatron asked. "Yes Mighty Megatron" Lugnut said "Last time I heard they did not want to work for you Mighty Megatron" Starscream said "But this time it will be different, yes" Megatron said. "Leave me!" their leader shouted making them leave. "It is too soon for me to revert back into you, Darkfire" Megatron said looking over his shoulder at a dragon "Relax Megatron no one needs to know, about your beastly origins" Darkfire said smirking "I can hear your smirk, if it wasn't for that thing I could have rule this sector." Megatron said darkly "But you haven't never mind I'll leave you now so I can release another beast" Darkfire said "Go then" Megatron said "I must warn him, even though I despise him," Megatron said turning to a comm. panel.<p>

NEST Base Alpha  
>"Optimus there's a call for you" Euphie said "Who is it?" Optimus asked "Megatron" Euphei said "This is troubling" Jetfire said "What do you want Megatron?" Optimus asked his brother "Nothing much, Prime just to warn you he is active" Megatron said "Then this is bad news" Optimus said "That is why when the time comes, you must not face him" Megatron said before ending the transmission. "Who is 'he'?" Jetfire asked "Darkfire, a legendary dark cyber beast and the one who created the first cybertronian civil war" Optimus said "What will he do once he gets here?" Houdn asked "You don't want to know" Optimus warned them. "He's power is equal to that of the fallen" their leader continued, "He spread fear and chaos throught out cybertron, him and he's foul dark cyber beasts, only the legendary cyber beasts stopped him and sealed them in a tomb" Optimus explained.<p>

Prima's quarter  
>"I can feel it burning like a raging fire, it's so hot I can feel its path towards her heart; Lori watch out for the mud" Prima cried out. "Relax, for soon the fires burning will end thanks to the Rhino who science knowledge doesn't end" C.C said in a poem, "Interesting I didn't think you were alive" she continued to thin air after Prima fell asleep. "I suppose those will be quite useful, but first tell me how are you alive?" she continued.<p>

Kamine Island  
>"I thought we were going to the beach part not the jungle" Lori whinged "The jungle is where the ruins are located" Nunnally said using her holo-map "I think I just stepped in something" Lori groaned "What colour is it?" Rolo asked "Brown" "Light, dark or greeny" "Light" "Its mud" Rolo said "Great, I'm up to my ankle in mud" Lori said walking out of it, not noticing the bubbling it was doing. "We're nearly there" Anya said.<p>

Cybertron-Legendary Beast mausoleum  
>The leader of the beast looked into an orb like thing "Rhinox" he said as a giant rhinoceros appeared behind him "Yeah Boss?" he asked in a deep voice "I need you to go to Terra firma" the leader said "The blue planet of Sol?" Rhinox asked "yes I feel something is happening there, but what I don't know what" the leader roared.<p>

Kamine Island Ruins,  
>"Finally I can sit down" Lori said going for her water, "What I'm out of water all ready?" she asked feeling off, "What's wrong with me?" she asked in a slightly coarse voice, soon that slightly coarse voice was lost "Coby" she rasped out holding her throat which was covered in sweat, she soon started to see faded shadows before collapsing.<p>

"This is incredible" Alexis said removing her shirt revealing, a sweat soaked white tank top, "Oh man" Rad gulped seeing what his girl was doing, "SO that's first contact, this is the dark map, the Guardian's trial, so where are the great beasts?" Rolo stated pointing to each of the walls "I'm not sure" Nunnally said looking for hidden access way "Okay, what do you think Lori?" Coby asked getting no answer "Lori?" he asked again looking around "LORI!" he shouted seeing his girlfriend out cold "What the heck?" Kicker asked "She's passed out." Nunnally cried.

In the trees a techno-organic frog was observing them, "SO one of them stepped in my toxic mud did they?" he asked chuckling evilly, "So I better say hello" the frog said leaping to the ground. The group was trying to wake Lori up "Her fever's dangerously high, in about fifteen minutes, she won't have a pulse" Rolo summarised, "The mud, it must have been" "Poison? Yes it was" the frog said "A dark cyber beast!" they shouted "Correct you can call me Slapper" Slapper said "my negative effect is poison" the beast Decepticon said "POISON?" Nunnally panicked.

"Yes it is and your friend stepped into my toxic mud" Slapper laughed, "You realise you're beast form is about my size" Nunnally growled pulling out her blaster. "You think that little peashooter can harm me?" Slapper asked shooting out a blue spike tongue. "NO NUNNALLY!" Jake shouted as the tongue shot towards her at super fast speeds. "Help me" she murmured tear flowing down as the tongue was half a meter away from her "NOOO!"

"Where am I?" Nunnally asked looking around at what appeared to be an old temple like building with twelve doorways, between the twelve doorways was two murals: The first one was the Fallen's imprisonment and the second one was of Primus protecting Cybertron. "Hello Nunnally, look at how beautiful you are," a gentle voice said. "Mother?" Nunnally asked seeing her mother standing there "Yes it is, I wish I could be on earth with you instead of where in the citadels of the primes" Marianne said hugging her daughter, "Am I dead?" Nunnally asked "No you are here to receive something wonderful." Marianne said "What?" Nunnally asked.

Soon a ball of pink energy floated down "the powers of a prime, take them, defend your friends and save teh world, and remember, I love you" Marianne said "And always will" Nunnally said crying as she hugged her mother again, "Nunnally, you are a young lady, however that does not make it wrong to share your emotions and loneliness with the people you love" her mother said "Really?" Nunnally asked "Of course, now go your friends need you" "Goodbye mother.

"NOOO!" Rolo shouted activating his geass to stop time "Prime Barrier!" Nunnally shouted forming a dome over the group "What?" Alexis asked "Prime Powers?" Rolo asked. "Prime Rapier!" Nunnally shouted as a blade of energy formed on her right arm. "Now frog legs prepare to be offlined!" Nunnally shouted swinging her sword. "What; how could a little girl gain Prime powers?" Slapper asked "I am Nunnally Vi Britannia, daughter of Marianne Vi Britannia and the sister of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia; Champion of the Earth!" Nunnally shouted plunging her sword into his back. "Take that!" she howled in anger.

Soon a stomping noise was heard "Huh?" Nunnally asked jumping off as a Rhino threw Slapper away "What was that?" Alexis asked "You stupid Rhino" Slapper said "Are you accusing them of something?" the rhino growled "You will not stop me from winning" Slapper said "Think again" the rhino said before turning to the humans. "Get your friend inside, that way I am less likely to be preoccupied with your safety" "will do" Coby said picking up Lori.

"Now where were we?" Rhinox asked "This part Slapper Transform" Slapper said as his body and head lifted up and his body rotated facing the front, his legs had become arms and legs his helmeted head finished his transformation. "From the poison I come Slapper!" "Rhinox Transform!" Rhinox said as his lower jaw folded down and his top jaw slid down his back, his hooves became his hands and feet. "From the science I come: Rhinox!" Rhinox said "Lets dance" Rhinox said body slamming the frog "Take this Right laser" Slapper said as teh frog head shoulder pad fired a beam, "Ah, take that" Slapper said "My turn" Rhinox said pulling out two guns "Oh slag" Slapper said as hot lead shot at him.

"Guys her fever's way up" Rolo said placing a cold wet cloth on her head "If we don't do something now we'll lose her" Nunnally said panicked "Relax Nunnally, use your powers" "Mother?" Nunnally thought using her new powers to heal her friend, soon a pink glow encompassed her friend's body healing her "That's the best I can do for now" Nunnally said "I'll do the rest" Rolo said activating his geass around him and Lori. "Be careful."

"Come on out frog face, I dare you to be stupid enough to show ya ugly mug" Rhinox laughed "Do you think I'm that dumb" Slapper said "Yes you are" Rhinox said blasting the frog through a purple fire portal observing Darkfire's silhouette. "So ugly is awake" Rhinox said as the portal closed. "Now to that girl" Rhinox said walking away.

"Hold on" The group was sure Lori was dead. "Excuse me if I might?" Rhinox asked "A legendary cyber beast" Alexis said. "Yes my name is Rhinox, now if I'm correct," He started taking out a vial of liquid "This is the antidote to Slapper's toxic mud" Rhinox said handing it to Coby to pour it into Lori's mouth. "Come on, Come on" Rad said before hearing Lori's cough "Hey guys, why is it so hot, and who's the big green and brown guy?" Lori asked "Later, right now let's head back to the beach" Nunnally said "Hop on" Rhinox said transforming into his Rhino mode and lowered himself to the ground. "This is an interesting world" Rhinox said smelling some flowers, "I like it" he smiled as the humans laughed.


	13. Rise of the beast 3: calm speed

It was a warm sunny day as Rhinox the legendary cyber beast of science laid down in the grass smelling the flowers of Ashford Academy's garden with Nunnally; doing her homework while leaning against him. "Today is a good day" Rhinox said "Yes, it is" Nunnally sighed "Are you doodling?" Rhinox cheerfully asked "May the light of Primus shine on you Rhinox," Howler said "And may the light of primus shine on you as well Howler," Rhinox said "Enjoying this world's beauty?" Howler asked sitting down "Yes, I find that this world is beautiful and its citizens are friendly" Rhinox said. "I agree." Howler agreed.

Dark Beast Tomb  
>"Another cyber beast, thing are getting annoying pretty quickly!" Darkfire said before turning to another one of his followers "Where is the insect?" he growled. "Gone to earth my liege" the warrior said "No, he will mess things up for us" Darkfire said "Shall I retrieve him?" the second one said "No, hopefully while screwing things up, he cause some sort of chaos down there, but don't count on him succeeding" Darkfire said. "I understand" the soldier said.<p>

Cybertron Cyber Beast Mausoleum  
>"Cheetor!" the cyber beast leader said "Yeah Big bot?" "I need you to go to the blue planet of Sol," "Really?" Cheetor asked "Yes I have a feeling that trouble will brew soon" the leader said "Sure thing" Cheetor said dashing into a portal "That cyber cub reminds me a lot of myself when I was that cycle age" their leader smiled.<p>

NEST base Alpha Prima's quarter.  
>"Huh?" Prima asked dazed as she saw her sister sitting on a chair reading a shojou manga. "Another bad vision?" C.C asked "no, a humorous one instead, a wasp that was blown up time and time again" Prima said "Maybe it is the swift beast that is coming to deal with the wasp and make people laugh that is why you vision wasn't as dark" C.C. said<p>

Earth Tokyo square.  
>"Waspinator will conquer blue planet" a giant wasp said. "But where is Emperor, Waspinator wants to offline Emperor, make Dragon bot pleased" Waspinator said buzzing around the city. "What is that thing?" "Is it a fake or real?" "I hate bugs, get me out of here!" were the cries of people down below. "Waspinator scares fleshy-bots" the wasp said swooping people "Run Fleshy bots" he laughed.<p>

Ashford.  
>"A new beast, but we just got rid of one" Lori groaned "I'm using the CCTV to get a good look but nothing is clear, it blurry." Rolo said "I suggest I go out in the Mordred" Anya said "No!" Rolo firmly said "I don't know what this thing is capable of" Rolo said "But I want to help" Anya said "No, you know what will happen to me" Rolo said "but" "Not buts Anya" Rolo firmly said "I knew it, you want all the glory to yourself" Anya said running off in tears "Anya," Rolo said "once again you've put your foot in your mouth and switch your brain out with a rock!" Lori shouted. "Anya" Alexis said following her. "Rolo, do you really want the glory, or just to keep her safe" Nunnally asked "Last time we faced transformers together, she nearly died and that shook in to my core, the memory is still there, in my nightmares" Rolo said shaking "Rolo" "I just want her to be safe" "And she will be," Nunnally said reaching for her phone "Yes, this is Nunnally; is it ready yet? Good alright send it over asap, Nunnally out" "What are you doing?" ROlo asked "you'll see" Nunnally said "i'm not going to like this am I?" Rolo asked "Maybe" Nunnally said.<p>

"Anya wait up" Lori cried out "He doesn't care about me" "Yes he does, that is why he is not sending you out there" Alexis said "But, why?" Anya asked "Because your near death experience has become the subject of many nightmare for me" Rolo said "you mean?" Julie asked "Yes, I'm deathly afraid of losing the one I love" Rolo said hugging Anya strongly "Rolo, I didn't know" Anya said burying her head into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you" Rolo said being cliché. "Thank you for being concerned" Anya said happily. "Now that the 'I love you warm and fuzzy moments' are done I have something to show you guys" Nunnally said. "What is it?" "You'll see come on.

Academy Hangar  
>"Carefully now" Lloyd called out to the mover of a steel crate. "What is that?" Anya asked looking at the box. "In recent times, the decepticons have inflicted massive amounts of damage to our regular knightmare frames; however the custom models received little to no damage; so NEST decided that it was time for an upgrade. Project Neo-Knight was born and brought back Rakshata, Lloyd Cecile and Nina together to improve our forces, Now Anya I know that the Mordred isn't exactly at 100% fighting capability, so we decided that you were the first to get a new one and may I present; the Vincent Sakura!" Nunnally said as a pink and purple version of the Vincent command model stood there proudly "Wow" Anya said "You wanted to join in, now you can" Lloyd said. "And Rolo you don't need to be concerned about her safety, we've built things in to it to support heavy combat" Cecile said "Alright, so when can I fly it?" Anya asked "Soon, we just need to install your pilot's data and energy fillers, so about an hour's time" Nina said. "Excellent" Anya said.<p>

"Energy at 100%" Nina said booting up the piloting software. "Okay, everything looks green in here" Anya said "Okay, first flight and battle of the Vincent Sakura should be ready soon" Rolo said from NEST command. "Okay, ready for launch" Anya said. "Let's do this" Euphie said "Battle stations" Nunnally ordered. "EMC ready for launch" Cecile said as the Vincent Sakura was ready to go. "That bug won't know what hit him" Anya chuckled "Just be safe" Rolo said "I will be" Anya blew him a kiss.

City  
>"Target in sight" Anya said lining up for a shot from her rifle "Okay, it appears to have taken the form of a wasp, targeting wings" Anya said firing a shot at the overgrown bug. The shot hit Waspinator's wings and he looked at his back. "Where did Waspinator's wings go?" the bug asked before his body fell leaving his head in the air for five seconds as his neck stretched "This is going to be painful to Waspinator" he said crashing to the ground. "Bug's down" Anya said. "Good now go check he really is" Milly said "yes Ma'am" Anya said descending.<p>

"Waspinator did not like that" the bug said "Hold it right there. In accordance with the NEST treaty; you are under arrest, power down all weapons and transform!" Anya instructed. "Waspinator not listen to fleshy bot!" Waspinator said. "Then maybe you'll listen to me!" "What?" Waspinator asked, "I'm here to make sure you don't cause any damage bug board!" "Ooh Waspinator not scared kitten bot; Waspinator transform!" Waspinator said as his abdomen became his legs. He's head opened up and connected to his chest and a bug like head appeared. "From the confusion I come: Waspinator" "Cheetor Transform" Cheetor said as his animal head rotated and connected to his animal form's back forming his chest, his hind legs became his robot legs and his front cross over on his back. "From the calm I come CHEETOR!" Cheetor roared.

"Another beast battle?" C.C. asked "Yeah this time it confusion and calm battling" Nunnally said "I'm going to enjoy this, it appear the dark's beast function can effect my visions" Prima said. "Anybody bring popcorn?" Rivalz asked "Rivalz!" the group groaned. "Sorry" Rivalz said "What the situation?" Lelouch asked "Battle's starting" Euphie said. "Okay let's go" Lelouch said.

Cheetor fired his cannon at teh wasp who was firing back stingers, "Waspinator not liking this!" Waspinator said cowering behind a dumpster. "I've got him" Anya said using her rifle "NO, wait!" Cheetor said "Flesy boy should have listen to cat bot" Waspinator said "Huh?" Anya asked as three stingers lodged into the torso of her new frame. "What's going on?" Anya asked as her systems went haywire. "Those stingers contain scumblers, even though Waspinator looks stupid and weak he casues confusion!" Cheetor said pulling them out.

"Now Catbot's turn to be scumbled" Waspinator said "Follow me" Anya said flying away "Why?" Cheetor asked "Just do it" Anya said as Cheetor struck a hit on Waspinator's arm, causing it to fall to the ground "Why Waspinator, What did Waspinator ever do to you?" Waspinator asked picking up his arm. "Be an evil bad guy" Cheetor said shooting at him "What?" Waspinator said following the cat.

"Okay in here" Anya said "A junkyard?" Cheetor asked "Just trust me, keep him bust for a while" Anya said. "Sure!" Cheetor said aiming his gun at the gate. Waspinator soon hovered into the junkyard. "Why did cat bot and fleshy bot move battle to here?" Waspinator asked. He stalked quietly "Hey BUG BRAINS!" Anya said as Waspinator spotted the Vincent Sakura "Waspinator has fleshy bot now" he said gleefully firing off a couple of stingers causing the frame to crash "Now for fleshy bot" the wasp beast said moving over to it. "NO ANYA!" Cheetor said.

"Anya!" Rolo shouted as his girlfriend's new frame collapsed "No" Nunnally gasped cover her mouth, "Not again" Rolo cried "Hang in there" Gino said arriving on the scene "But" Rolo said "She'll be okay" Lelouch said "how can you know?" Rolo asked "I just do"

Waspinator moved to see an open pilot's box "Where is fleshy-bot?" Waspinator asked as a circle moved over him. "What?" he was confused being lifted off the ground. "Hello" Anya said from the cockpit of a crane moving her prisoner over a car crusher "Waspinator got really bad feeling" the dark beast whimpered as he was dropped into the crushed "NO!" Waspinator buzzed.

"Anya?" Cheetor asked "Up here" Anya said on the ladder. "Where's Waspinator" Cheetor queried "Over there" Anya said as a cube scrapped along the ground towards a portal "Dragon-bot going to be mad at Waspinator" The now crushed Waspinator whined. "Good work" Cheetor said as Anya landed in his hand. "Thanks" Anya said yawning "I'm tired" she whispered falling asleep. "Then rest young on you did your job" Cheetor said.


	14. Rise of the beast 4: Cheesy humor

"So we now have three beasts on earth," Lelouch said as Kallen hummed quietly in the background. "Yes and judging by what both Howler and Rhinox said, more are coming." Milly said as Euphie entered with Ayame "Uncle Lulu!" the young girl cheered as she raced over to the emperor of Britannia. "Hey, sweetheart" Lelouch said picking her up "Sorry about that" Euphie said "No problem, now back to the beasts" Lelouch said.

"The next one might show up soon, which means we may need to increase the production rate of Project Neo Knight," Nina said. "I see" Lelocuh said concerned. "We have a couple up, but only one pilot, you see we have Kallen's Neo Knight, but with her a couple of months along, we figured it was too risky" Lloyd said "No, you did the right thing, that frame is Emergency use only" Lelouch said "Yes, your highness" the group said "Ah, Optimus hopefully the beast fights have given you're teams enough time to rest" Lelouch said. "Yes, however they are a bit itchy for combat" Optimus said. "But they also understand, that is why I have ordered them back to Cybertron temporarily" Optimus said "But you've stayed" Suzaku said "I soon will be heading back to give my report" Optimus said. "You will be missed old friend" Lelouch said.

"So you have to go?" Nunnally asked, "I'm afraid so" Rodimus said "Will we see each other again?" Nunnally asked. "I hope so, you're the first friend I made here" Rodimus smiled, "Well this is it" Rodimus said. "Goodbye," "Bye" Nunnally said sadly. "And I hope to see you soon" the Autobot smiled. He walked past the rest of his human friends and stopped, "Jacob" "Yeah?" Jake answered "I have a mission for you," Rodimus instructed "Sir?" "Watch after her, and treat her like a princess; otherwise I'll come back and slam your ass" Rodimus smiled.

Dark Beast Tomb  
>"YOU ARE ALL USELESS!" Darkfire roared at Waspinator, Slapper and Shredclaw who flinch. "I don't know why I sent you; Shredclaw you had them fighting and arguing with each other, Slapper, you managed to poison a human, and you bug did cause some chaos, but they were stopped!" Darkfire snarled. "It wasn't our fault" Slapper said "Oh; wasn't it?" Darkfire asked "It was them humans that hang out with Prime's forces" Shredclaw said. "Oh I understand, take out their base and we'll do better, is that your excuse?" Darkfire asked "yeah" the three failures said. "Out of my sight" Darkfire said as the three scampered "Why am I surrounded by fools?" Darkfire asked "Anything I can help you with, milord" a sultry voice said "Blackarchnia, how good of you to appear, I could use your help" Darkfire said looking at the spider in front of him. "Anything" the spider said "Excellent"<p>

Cyber Beast Mausoleum  
>"Rattrap I need for you to go to earth this time" the cyber beast leader said to a rat. "Oh no, way fearless leader" Rattrap said. "Too bad, she is heading there and you are her counter" "What, the spider?" Rattrap asked "I'm afraid so; so do it!" "I'm going!" Rattrap scampered. "What am I going to do with that one?" the leader said "Feed him to me" a bird said "Not yet Airrazor he still has uses" he smiled as his friend. "I understand" Airrazor said.<p>

NEST  
>"Whoa!" Rattrap shouted landed on a catwalk "Ow, these humans need to invest in some comfort" he said "Anyway, why here? We're usually in the area where the dark beast is, unless" Rattrap said. "Oh no, it's here somewhere" he said scurrying around looking for the dark beast. "This isn't going to be easy" he said.<p>

Euphie was sweeping up the halls "Stupid cleaners" she muttered. "Always missing things" she grumbled before she heard footsteps and squeaks. "Huh?" she asked spying a rat shaped shadow on the wall. "You filthy vermin" she said swing the broom overhead and bringing it down several times and each time Rattrap was hit he would let out a noise "Ow, dee, ooph, Hey cut, ouch, that, Ooph OUT!" "A giant talking rat" Euphie flinched grabbing her broom "Easy now" Rattrap said as Euphie reached for a replacement weapon "Look, I'm on...What is with the gun?" Rattrap asked as Euphie cocked the shotgun she was now holding "Oh, slag" Rattrap said running as the first shot was fired.

"Was that a shotgun blast?" Tohdoh asked "Lelouch to Euphie what is going on down there?" Lelouch asked as a second shell fired. "Just doing a bit of exterminating" Euphie chuckling "What kind of vermin requires a shotgun?" Lelouch asked "A big one" Euphie said cocking it again "That girl is crazy" Lelouch muttered.

"Easy now" Rattrap said backed into a corner. "Why?" Euphie asked "Because I'm a legendary cyber beast" Rattrap said "Really?" Euphie asked, "Yep" "But if your here that means" "Oh yeah, you've got a dark beast" Rattrap said. "Lelouch this is Euphie, we've got a problem" she said.

Coby was walking around the corridors when he heard a clattering "Your highness?" he asked seeing no on there, he walked off shrugging before hearing it again "Lori?" he said getting nervous. "Is that you?" he asked quivering "No I'm not" a sultry voice cackled "A dark beast here?" Coby asked "Yes you are correct" the beast said "Who are you?"

Cybertron during the same time  
>"And so you see Alpha Tridon the dark beasts have been attacking Earth for some time, however we have only encountered three: Shredclaw, Slapper and Waspinator" Rodimus said to the Autobot high council "Thank you for your report Rodimus Minor, you can return to earth once you have recharged, in the mean time I shall talk to the Prime of Military and alliances" Alpha Tridon said standing up. "Yes sir" the autobots said. Soon Alpha Tridon and Optimus were the only one in the council chamber.<p>

"Optimus" "Yes Father?" Optimus asked "What do you think of his progress?" "He's advancing quickly" "So do you think I could give him a team?" Alpha Tridon asked "I think so, I will have my team posted at the Pax Centre in Britannia near the palace, while Ultra Magnus' rookies and a few others will be placed under Rodimus' command" "Yes; that sounds like a good idea, I want Wrench under Rodimus' command as well" "I'm not I follow father" "Ultra Magnus' academy team does not have a medic and since Wrench was Ratchet's teammate, I think he will make a valuable team member for them" "I understand now, may Primus protect you Alpha Tridon" "And you as well Optimus Prime" the two then departed.

Earth NEST base alpha  
>"Who are you?" Coby asked "You can call me Blackarachnia" the spider said "And you're here?" "To destroy you" the Decepticon spider said "And then you'll humans will be no problem when we take over this planet" she said. "THINK AGAIN" Coby said slamming a torque wrench into her head. "That probably was a bad idea" Coby said "You think fleshbag?" the spider asked. "Yeah it was." Coby said running for his life. "HEEELLLPPP!" he shouted.<p>

"Huh?" Euphie asked looking around "So she's here and I'm betting it's not to play" Rattrap said. "Milly, this is Euphie put the base on full alert. A Decepticon has infiltrated the area," Euphie said. Soon the base's security systems were blaring. "What, who triggered a full base alert?" Lelouch shouted. "Euphie did, it seems we have a Decepticon somewhere." Milly said "Get all civilians to safety, Tohdoh take a squad and check out the East sector, Tamaki West sector, Suzaku take the south and Zero will take the north" Lelouch ordered. "Yes sir." Was the response heard.

Coby was holding a wrench, while hiding in engineering. "Why did it have to be a spider?" Coby asked quivering looking over the crate he was hiding behind and there he saw them, Three Knightmare frames that had just been updated. "Incredible these must be three of the new Neo Knight projects, Lets see Gawain, Guren and Lancelot" Coby said staring at them in awe. "Here little fleshy I'm not going to kill you" Blackarachnia said as her stick like legs were heard on the floor clacking along it. "Where are you?" the spider said as Coby steadied his breathing "Focus man lead her away" he said to himself in his mind.

"Welcome to NEST Base alpha," Rodimus said to his team. "Something's off majorly here" Wrench said looking around. "He's right; the base is on lockdown" Moonracer said "A drill, maybe?" Bulkhead said. "No, the alert drill was done before I left, this must be something else" Rodimus said "Fan out, be careful and keep your guard up" he continued handing out orders. "Yes sir" the autobots said. "I fear we could be too late" Rodimus muttered.

Bulkhead was walking around; looking for something that suggested what was going on in the sector. "Rodimus to Bulkhead, have you found anything yet?" the group's leader asked "No, it appears I'm in a low light section of the base, I've turned my lights on but nothing yet" Bulkhead replied "Keep searching and don't step on anything or let your wrecking ball break anything" Rodimus said "Okay, I'll keep my eyes out and weapons in, unless I see something than its weapons out" Bulkhead said signing off. Soon Bulkhead heard something and prepared his ball, "Alright whose there?" Bulkhead said swinging his ball and making it hit the floor before a stack of boxes "DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" "A human, hey its alright I'm not going to hurt you" "Fat chance" "No, really; I'm an Autobot" Bulkhead said turning his lights to his chest where a red face sat "An Autobot, really? Thanks goodness, I'm Coby" Coby said "Nice to meet ya, I'm Bulkhead" Bulkhead said holding out a finger for Coby to shake.

"Come on toots, we have to hurry" Rattrap said bolting down the corridor they were running in "Why?" Euphie asked "Blackarachnia is the dark beast of nightmares and I'm the Cyber beast of humour, the joker of the group if you would. One strike from her poison and you'll be in an unending nightmare. I'm here to stop her so that doesn't happen" Rattrap said. After finishing his sentence Rattrap heard a large clang ring throughout the base. "What was that?" Euphie asked.

In engineering Coby had clocked Blackarachnia on the head with the largest wrench he could find. "That had to hurt" Bulkhead said. "I'm sure it did" Coby said "Coby?" "Lori, Nunnally" Coby said as teh two girls entered "Is that a spider?" Nunnally asked "No worse, it's a decepticon" Coby said "I'm betting the Dark Beast, has had about enough of NEST and sent one of their own here to offline us" Lori theorized "I'm guessing that's correct" Nunnally said. "Should we activate one of the Neo-Knights?" Lori asked "I'll use the Guren Firestorm, considering I've had training on both the Guren and the Shinkirou" Nunnally said heading to the red knightmare that would eventually be piloted by her sister in law.

"Okay booting up systems" Nunnally said "weapons; check, landspinners: check, RADAR check, This is the firestorm, ready for action" Nunnally said pushing the control grips forward; resulting in her going backwards. "What happened?" "I think someone inverted the controls" Lori said "Hurry up, the Beast is right there" Coby said as Nunnally fixed the control scheme. "Blackarachnia transform." Blackarachnia commanded as her fangs shot out infront of her, next her spider head came down forming her body, finally he legs sprang forth from her abdomen. "From the nightmare I come: Blackarachnia!" she said. "That has to be teh ugliest thing I've seen!" Coby said.

"Lets roll!" Nunnally said thrusting her frame's claw like hand out to inflict heat damage to her spider enemy only to have the spider shot lead out of her eight legs situated on her arms. "Nunnally put some distance between you two and use the Dragon's blaze cannon" Coby said "Roger, DRAGON'S BLAZE!" Nunnally said firing out a stream of white hot fire at her enemy.

Rattrap and Euphie entered to see the Guren and Blackarachnia fighting. "My turn: Rattrap transform" his legs folded open and went to hsi back as his rat head folded down and his robot form appeared. "From the humour I come: Rattrap" Rattrap said, "let's dance" Rattrap said as he pulled out his blaster and started to fire. Soon Blackarachnia was facing white hot flames and plasma bursts. "Oh yeah I'm having me some cooked spider legs for refuelling" Rattrap said "Pheonix Claw!" Nunnally said as scarlet flames surrounded the clawed hand of the Guren firestorm. "Maximum impact!" The claw impacted leaving the decepticon's right shoulder with deep slashed and smouldering circuits. "STAR SABER!" a third voice said; as Rodimus slid the star sabre down her back before round housing her into an open portal. "Good work people" Euphie said.

"Nunnally are you okay?" Lori asked as the Guren firestorm docked and the hatch opened. "I need water and a towel" she said exiting, "Why?" Lori asked handing her the items she asked for as Coby did a scan "Simple. The cooling systems off, five minutes longer, and she would have gone into a de-hydration induced coma" Coby said "But who did that?" Euphie asked. "I'm not sure but the recording show something interesting. "What?" Lori asked,

Coby then showed them; as Nina entered the Guren she became "Alice!" Euphie said. "The Decepticons shut the cooling down, but why?" Lori asked. "Why indeed" Coby said.


	15. Rise of the beast 5: Secured Waters

"So, Rodimus and his team is stationed at NEST Base Alpha?" Cornelia asked the Knight of One Gino "Yeah, after a close call at the HQ the Autobot team has recently taken up residence there" Gino said "I understand, just make sure Lelouch comes back in one piece otherwise, I'll finish up removing what pieces are left" Cornelia said "Yes ma'am" Gino said walking out. "Duke, I need you to head back to Japan and watch Lelouch" Gino ordered. "Yes sir" Duke said saluting.

"A beach trip?" Bulkhead asked adjusting to his new armoured van form. Blur then asked a question in his usual fast tone. "Blur, calm down and talk slowly" Rodimus said. "What exactly is a beach?" Blur then asked slower. "It's where the water and land meet, usually humans go there to partake in swimming, sports and sunbaking" Rodimus explained. "Interesting, humans bake themselves?" Springer, the team's aerial assault expert said. "It's mean to go a darker colour, usually a tan colour, I believe it is also call tanning, but they have to be careful not to be sunburnt" Rodimus said "Sweet, I wonder what colour I'll turn if I sunbaked?" Moonracer asked. "Why not try it" Bulkhead said.

"Ashford Beach, you mean the privately own beach of the Ashford family?" Alexis asked "Yeah, why are you guys so excited?" Rolo asked. "It is only the most beautiful beach in Japan" Lori said. "And our friend's family owns it" Alexis sighed. "She's getting that look again" Rad said "Which one?" Coby asked "The romantic look" Kicker said "That's always a bad one" Jake said. "No doubt" Rolo finished. The guys were now getting glares from the girls. "Which isn't always a bad thing now is it?" Jake asked. "Nope" "It's a good look" "Makes them seem cuter" "And is always nice to look at" the boys said. "Henpecked" Rodimus laughed. "Hey wait till you get a femme" Rolo said, "Yeah then we'll see who's henpecked." Coby said. "Anyway the others have agreed to come along." Rodimus said happily "Cool and we're heading to a private beach so no one will disturb us" Julie said.

The Autobots arrived at the beach with their human passengers to see Springer already over the water scanning its temperature. "It's a nice warm 21 degrees Celsius" he reported. "Initial solar temperature records a nice 26 degrees" Springer finished transforming. "All in all, perfect weather" Springer said, as the girls set out beach blankets and umbrellas. "Come on guys while the girls are baking we'll go swimming" Coby said "I'm going to go for a walk" Jake said, making Rodimus suspicious. "I'm going with him" Rodimus said.

Once Jake was out of sight he sighed. "I'm clear" he said tapping his left wrist, it turned into a cybernetic limb which he took off and placed it on the ground. "It's been five years since I lost my arm in the battle of Tokyo against Megatron, I wonder what she'll say once she sees it?" Jake asked. "Jake, are you okay?" Rodimus asked seeing the boy without his cyber limb on. "I didn't know if you want me I can come back later on" the Autobot leader said. "Nah, it's okay, just giving my 'stump' a bit of air." Jake laughed. Rodimus observed his entire left forearm and hand were replaced. "Pretender tech?" Rodimus asked. "Yeah, some Autobot scientist made it for me when he found out I was wounded in battle that one time" Jake said "Perceptor, he was NEST base Beta in Britannia for a while" Rodimus said. "Yeah, dad was stationed there for a while." Jake said smiling before reattaching his arm.

Rolo and the guys were swimming around when he saw someone on the shore. "Who is that?" Rolo asked as the guy waved to him giving him a malicious smile. "Whoever he is, he's giving me the creeps" Rolo said "Yo, Ro' what's up?" Coby asked "Nothing just thought I saw something, or someone on the shore over there" Rolo said. "Who?" Kicker asked "An old enemy, one I thought was destroyed by the Autobots" Rolo said before remembering that event told to him by Lelouch

Flashback 5 years ago

Who are you?" Mao asked "you can call me Bumblebee" Bumblebee answered heroically hovering above Mao with his rifle pointed at him "I can't hear your thoughts" Mao was panicking. "Do you surrender?" Bumblebee asked. "NEVER!" Mao screamed "Then so, be it!" Bumblebee said unloading a round from his rifle, blasting Mao with its full force.

"So Bumblebee killed someone?" Coby asked. "Yes the only time a human has been killed by an Autobot, or transformer" Rolo said. "But he kidnapped me so it was kind of justified" Nunnally said. "That means this guy whoever he is, could be immortal" Jake said wrapping an arm around Nunnally. "Yeah, and with all of the chaos with the beast transformers, I don't want to deal with an insane immortal human" Rolo said. "I agree, however I think there is more than meets the eye, with him" Rodimus said.

"Water, water everywhere but not drop to drink, for if you drink a drop you'll be in trouble deep, run from the claws, he's there in the deep; hiding. Run away!" Prima said in her sleep. "But also do you see it, the glimmering sliver light, how beautiful it is, making you feel secure? That is why they can swim and not have to watch out" C.C said, wiping sweat off Prima's forehead.

Dark beast tomb.  
>"Has our water expert arrived?" Darkfyre asked. "I believe so" the second in command said. "Excellent, soon we will control the seas" Darkfyre said. And then, we shall we attempt to rule?" Slapper asked, "The skies and finally an all out assault on land, finally I will break the light and we shall rule the blue planet" Darkfyre said, "But not before you do what you're supposed to do" a voce growled. "Yes I understand" Darkfyre said. "Nosy bastard" Shredclaw said. "That is our leader lizard bot insulting" Waspinator said. "Easy, remember we must seal the deal before the conquering" Blackarchnia said. "I agree, but now Rampage must do his job" Darkfyre said.<p>

Cyber Beast Mausoleum  
>"Is he?" the leader said, "Yes he is, and he's found the area, a privately owned beach on the coast of Japan" Airrazor said, "Another beast sighting in Japan, what could be there that needs these attacks, Airrazor I want you to find out the cause of these attacks and report back to me ASAP" the leader said. "Yes I will" Airrazor said. After she left via portal the leader turned to his second in command, "I hope it's not what I fear it is they're after" "I understand, sir. But sending out Airrazor will attract him to her" the vice-commander said. "I know, hopefull soon we know what is Darkfyre's plan" the leader said.<p>

Ashford beach.  
>"Wow this is beautiful here isn't it?" Nunnally asked as Jake just held her "Yeah it is" Jake smiled running his fingers gently up and down his girlfriend's back, "Hey Jake, what did you and Rodimus talk about?" she asked sleepily, "Guy stuff" Jake said smiling. Springer looked over before turning to his commander. "He's lying, we talked about pretender-tech" Rodimus said. "But, why?" Springer asked. "He's arm, is pretender tech" Rodimus said. Blur asked a question "Ask again, but slower this time" Springer said "How did he get a cybertronian arm?" Moonracer asked. "Perceptor" Rodimus said. "Perceptor, the Chief Science Officer?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes him but why I have no idea." Rodimus said.<p>

Julia, Alexis and Loir were out swimming in the crystal blue waters, the warm sun above them. "This is paradise" Lori said. "Yes it is" Alexis sighed. In the waters below; sat a purple crab, "Soon your fear will dampen my hunger" it said looking up. "Yes, so much fear. So little time to feast on it" it said marching through the waters making them murky. "So much fear, I must feed" it said.

Nunnally felt it, "There's something in the water" she said. "Huh?" Jake said. "I'm not sure but" Nunnally started until a screamed slashed the serenity. "That was Lori!" Coby said. "Where is she?" Rolo asked, looking side to side for their friend. "There; Alexis and Julia's with them" "Them?" Kicker asked. "YEAH LOOK!" Nunnally said as a purple claw slowly rose out of the water. "A Dark beast!" Coby cried. "But, which one?" Rolo asked. "Who cares, we need a neo knight" Jake said. "The Neo Knights are being repaired after Alice's sabotage" Nunnally said. "Blast!" Coby said.

The dark beast had Lori nearly in his claw before she was pulled under water and let go several meters away. "So he's here" it said. "But I sense another, on the beach" he said travelling that way. "He's coming right for us!" Kicker said as Jake swore. "Organic sparklings; my, the amount of fear I feel coming off of you is tremendous." It said. "Who are you?" Nunnally asked "You can call me Rampage" The crab said. "Now, before I get to any of you I want, the small Energon signature originating from here" Rampage said. "Energon Signature? We're humans we don't give that off" Lori said. "Oh, by one of you do; isn't that right Pretender" Rampage said to Jake. "Yeah, so you found me" Jake said taping his wrist revealing his cybertronian limb "Jake" Nunnally softly gasped. "Dude!" Kicker said "Oh man" Rad said "No way" Alexi said shocked. "You're a pretender?" Nunnally asked. "No I'm not; Energon BLAST!" Jake said firing an energon projectile from his hand. "I have a cybertronian prosthetic limb from an accident I sustained in the war five years against the cons" Jake said.

"Rampage, you're fear mongering is over!" a voice said "Ah, Depth Charge; how wonderful. RAMPAGE TRANSFORM!" Rampage said as his crab head extended out and made his shell ninety degree showing off his crab like body and arms as his legs folded it and show pointing outwards and finally his claws connected to his back. "From the Terror I come Rampage!" he said "Depth Charge Transform!" Depth charge said, he eyes extended forming his legs while his wings rotated 90 degrees and went to his back during his arms and chest forming. "From the Security I come: Depth Charge!" Depth charge said. "My dear old friend, how nice you could drop by" Rampage said. 'Enough talking" Depth charge said slamming Rampage into the shallow waters before kicking him into the deeper waters.

Submerged in the water Rampage stood up, looking around he's new environment, "This could be interesting" he said hiding behind a rock. "Come out scum!" Depth Charge barked holding his rifle "Gladly" Rampage said firing a torpedo from his launcher, Depth charge managed to duck out of the way as a trail of bubbles fizzled out. "That was close, but not close enough!" Depth charge roared as he fired off his own torpedoes. "Wah!" Rampage dodged and fired.

The underwater battle had continued for a couple of hours, the ocean floor looked like a fusion of Swiss cheese, a beach landing and a minefield. "Quit fighting sardine, you'll never win" Rampage taunted. "You sure about that, crab-cake!" Depth charge taunted back "Oh, that's original!"Rampage said "Everything else was taken!" Depth charge countered. Rampage jumped out of his hiding spot and squeezed the trigger; only to hear 'click.' His gun was empty "Slag" the crab beast said. "Sucked in" Depth Charge said firing his last shot at a crystal he threw before. "See ya" Depth Charge said shielding himself from the explosion.

After the explosion dissipated Depth charge looked around to his Rampage in two with his lower half in his right hand while his left pulled himself along to a dark portal. "Looks like I handed you your ass huh?" Depth charge laughed.

At dusk Nunnally and Jake sat on Depth charge's back watching the golden sun go down. "I'm sorry" Jake said. "Don't be, we all have or had secrets" Nunnally said burying her head into his shoulder. "I just want to know, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I was afraid, you wouldn't want me because of it" Jake said "I'm not like that, arm or no arm I would still love you" "Sweet love, man how did I get stuck with the mushie organics?" Depth charge asked. "Because you're special" Nunnally laughed.


	16. Island interlude

"The Sky crown was an advanced Imperial Cruiser that was in service around the end of the Decepticon invasion of Earth. Megatron used it as a way to spread fear and terror, making sure humanity was deep in despair." Rodimus said looking at a holographic avatar of the destroyed ship. "I've been overlooking certain aspects of this event, with great curiosity. I think that The Decepticons missed something and didn't bother doing a cleanup, expecting the fire and debris to be enough" Rodimus continued into his audio journal. Rodimus was conducting an investigation into the Sky crown event.

"Roddy" a cute voice said as Rodimus looked up to see Kaguya and Ayame above him. "Hello girls" the Autobot Minor said looking up. "What are you up to?" Kaguya asked. "An old event that has caused me great interest" Rodimus said. "Any particular reason?" Kaguya asked "I just have a feeling, people may have missed something. Something important" Rodimus said looking over the data. "I understand" Kaguya said. "Well, tell us if you find anything good or worthwhile" Kaguya said.

Nunnally was having a midday snooze; even though she was asleep it was anything but restful. It was a horrid memory. She stood motionless as the ship her family was on blew up over and over again, each time it did Nunnally felt the metaphorical pain on those inside.

"NOOO!" she screamed waking up. "Easy, easy" Julie said calming her friend down as Alexis and Lori joined them. "Nightmares?" Lori asked gently "Yeah" Nunnally panted. "Which one?" Alexis asked. "The Sky Crown event" Nunnally said. "That one is a doozie" Julie said. "What did I miss?" Nunnally asked not liking to sleep when classes were on, but due to the Omega search she was required to use some of her class time to replenish her natural energy supply. "I hate feeling like this, it reminds me of when I was crippled" she griped. "You know what the doctor's will say" Lori said. "Don't remind me," she said stretching. "And no NEST visits, your confined to dorms," Rolo said entering with the guys. "Rolo" She whined. "No complaining!" Rolo declared. "Okay" she grumbled.

"Interesting" Rodimus said over looking some data, "What is?" Depth charge asked sitting on the Transformer's couch. "I believe that I may have a rough idea where the Sky Crown went down" Rodimus said, "Where?" Depth Charge asked gluzzing down some energon "In the Pacific Ocean region, so far that's all I know" Rodimus said hearing the latest cyber beast laugh. "What are you watching, a cartoon?" Rodimus asked. "No, 20 ways how to cook crabs," Depth charge answered. "You have a warped sense of humour" Rodimus said. "Dude, I hate crabs" Depth charge said.

On an island in the Pacific a tanned young woman was moving along the beach in an old pickup truck. Soon she came to a shack "I'll come back soon boy" she said opening her door, A man with blonde hair stood there looking at her. "Hey pumpkin" he said embracing the girl and kissing "Hey, yourself" she smiled. "Gag me" said a female voice. "Shut up" an older female voice came chastising the first female voice. "Sorry about that" "Don't be" the tanned girl said.

"Stupid thing," Rodimus growled. "What's wrong?" Springer asked noticing the frustrating look on his face. "The footage of the Sky Crown event, the one from the Britannian satellite cuts off at the explosion" Rodimus said. "What about another country's satellite? I know China has a satellite overlooking the area" Wrench said. "And a NEST satellite was also overhead" Springer said. "Okay, get permission for the satellite data and then look at the same data from the NEST satellite also" Rodimus said. "Yes sir!" they said going about their orders.

On the island the blonde haired man and the old pickup was looking at the ocean. "Why were we the only ones saved?" he asked hearing nothing but rough idling "I should've been with them" he continued. "But if you didn't survive, we wouldn't have met" the tanned girl said, "Yes I understand" "One day, you'll get over your survivor's guilt" "But what if we're the last imperials left?" the man asked.

"Okay so we're getting the data now" Springer said. "Good, place it on screen" Rodimus said looking at two different angles, "The left one shows the Chinese Satellite, and the one of the right is NEST's" Wrench said. "Play it" Rodimus ordered. The footage began to play showing Megatron destroying the Skycrown, "And this is the place where it fuzzes out" Rodimus said as the ship began to fall "No way, look" Wrench said. On the video, it showed a portal opened up and an Autobot appeared, pulling an escape pod out of its holder, "That's why it went fuzzy; they didn't want people to know that someone survived." Springer said. "Now, to identify our friend.

"Oh man I wish he was here" Bulkhead said. "Who was?" Kallen, now in the later stages of her pregnancy, said. "Kup, A fearsome war veteran, he took on an entire battalion of Decepticons at the Battle of Iacon, he held them off of fifteen solar cycles, or days in your terminology. After those fifteen days, he had no ammo very little energon and he's entire squadron was in stasis lock. Finally Optimus Prime and his squad arrived to medivac them out of there." Bulkhead explained. "Wow he sounds tough," Kallen said. "Not only that, but he saved my life there, I was only a sparkling at the time, so I don't remember much" Bulkhead said. Rodimus over heard the conversation. "That's it" he said leaving.

Meanwhile hidden from anything on Earth was Soundwave, he was busy collecting data about what was going on while Megatron hid on Saturn's moon of Titan. "This is interesting, I have located the Hero of Iacon; Kup Location: A small Pacific island. I will eradicate this glitch; Soundwave Transform" Soundwave said transforming into his jet mode.

NEST Base Alpha  
>"I've found it!" Rodimus said happily "Where?" Springer asked. "An island which about five hours away from the eastern coast of Hawaii," Rodimus said. "I'll open a bridge there scope out the place and report back, if I find anything" Rodimus said entering the space bridge. "Good luck" Moonracer said. "I hope the cons or Dark beasts don't get him" Blur said slowly. "I know" Springer said.<p>

The island  
>"That was smooth sailing" Rodmius said as the Sky defence team came out after him. "So this is the remains of the Sky Crown, impressive, only a high powered explosive round could've destroyed this ship" Rodimus said looking around, "Now however; it is nothing more than an improvised Tomb" he said as he saw grave markers and names on the doors to the escape pods. "May they rest in peace" he said. "Hold it right there" a rough voice said. "Easy now, I'm not here to attack anyone," he said slowly getting up. "Nice try, now turn around" the voice ordered. "Okay," the Autobot Minor said getting up "Who are you?" the gruff voice said "Rodimus Minor, NEST Autobot Commander" Rodimus said. "Autobot, heh?" the voice said as two blue optics travelled down to the insignia on his chest plate<p>

NEST Base Alpha  
>An alarm sounded. "What is it?" Duke asked. "An unknown energon signature, it appears to be heading to the Pacific" Epps said. "Where exactly?" Euphie asked entering, "Five hours off the coast of Hawaii" Epps said. "There's nothing there. Keep watching it" Euphie ordered. "Yes ma'am" Epps saluted. "Duke; prepare a team to mobilise just in case" Euphie said. "Yes ma'am" Duke said.<p>

The island  
>"So, you're An Autobot Minor Officer, Nice to meet ya, name's" the older mech started. "Kup, the hero of Iacon, celebrated Autobot warrior and a damn good friend" Rodimus said. "Yep, that's me alright. But how did you know I was a good friend?" Kup asked "My dad's Optimus Prime" "your Optimus' sparkling, how is the old commander anyways?" Kup asked. "Not bad, he's on Cyberton currently after spending the last few years here" Rodimus said, soon turning his attention to the sky. "What is it?" Kup asked. "I'm not sure, I sense an energon signature I haven't come across before" "I have its Soundwave" Kup said as Soundwave landed. "Kup, Hero of Iacon confirm target for deletion" Soundwave said. "Like you could" Kup said. Rodimus prepared his bow, "No offence kid, but leave this one to me" Kup said. "No, I'm charged with the protection of Earth from the Decepticons, and I must up hold that protection no matter what" Rodimus declared holding the Star Sabre. "Very well then" Kup said.<p>

Duke's team was heading out to the island when he received new intel. "Alright listen up, that unknown energon source has been identified as Soundwave, a Decepticon who escaped and hid, now he's on that beach with Rodimus and another Autobot, our goal is to make sure that teh fight is contained." Duke stated. "Sir, I have evidence of human population down there" Lennox said, "Understood" Duke said.

Kup and Rodimus were battling Soundwave with everything they had and Soundwave was just starting to be dazed. "We have to hold him off, while I get the humans" "Humans?" Rodimus asked. "Yeah, some royals from that ship" Kup said leaving "Survivors?" Soundwave said walking forward. "Damn, he heard" "Ravage launch" Soundwave ordered as his jaguar partner took off for the hunt. "Not good" Rodimus said taking off after Ravage.

"Alanna!" Kup shouted as the tanned girl come out of teh hut followed by the survivors, "A Decepticon is here" Kup said "Hop in" Alanna said "Of course" "Wait Schneizel, are you actually getting that thing?" his younger sister Karine said "Schneizel is right, what do you thin Guinevere?" Odysseus said "We have nbo choice, we have to ride in that thing" "Or there's me!" Rodimus said wrewstling with Ravage "Kup a little help here?" Rodimus asked as a blast hit Ravage, "Anya, Nunnally, what too you so long?" Rodimus asked. "They were just finished a while ago" Nunnally said "Wait is that?" she asked magnifying the vierw screen, "A few more royals" Rodimus said. "Schneizel?" Nunnally asked. "Nunnally?" teh group asked. "Okay new plan I'll take Karine, Odysseus and Guinevere, Kup take Schneizel and the girl. You two fall back" Rodimus said as a Black Hawk entered the view, "Duke fall back!" Rodimus said as a space bridge activated allowiung the NEST groups to fall back to Safety.

NEST  
>"Are we clear?" Nunnally asked. "Yes ma'am" Duke said landing with his strike team on the tarmac. "Where are we?" Guinevere asked "Diego Garcia: NEST Base Delta." Duke said "It is best equipped for medical attention" Epps said. "Now I wish to converse with whoever is in charge of teh Empire." Schneizel said as Alanna held onto his arm. "This way sir, tell teh techs to send a transmission to NEST Sector Dragon" Duke said.<p>

NEST Sector Dragon/ Imperial palace.  
>"More Paperwork Cornelia?" Lelouch asked getting irritated at the amount he had to do, "How father did this I will never know?" he griped as the knight of seven, a shy New Zealander named, Chelsea entered. "Yes, Chelsea?" Lelouch asked, "Um call for you from Base Delta" she said. "Who is it, and why Base Delta?" Lelouch asked looking at Cornelia.<p>

Comms Room NBD  
>"What is it?" Lelouch asked via hologram "Lelouch?" Schneizel asked. "SCHNEIZEL, How are you alive?" Lelouch asked shocked to see his brother alive. "Believe I wish I wasn't. But me, Oddie, Gwen and Karine were rescued by an Autobot and rested on an island, where I found someone and had no contact with." "You met a girl, who's not a noble?" Cornelia asked. "Ah, Cornelia hopw wonderful to see you" Schneizel said. "And yes, her name's Alanna" "Well then I'll have to bring you and the others over to Base Alpha for a face to face chat" Lelouch said, "After the paperwork" Cornelia said. "Oh man" Lelouch moaned, making his older brother laugh.<p> 


	17. Rise of the Beast 6: Truthful gaze

"I despise that woman, if you could call her a woman" Nunnally said. "Who?" Jake asked. "Don't" Rolo said. "The fifth Princess: Carline Le Britannia. Ew, gross I said her name" Nunnally said "I see you two don't get along" Rad said, "She's a Warmonger, while I only fight in self defence" Nunnally huffed. "Well, she's staying here on campus until she can go back to Britannia" Julie said "Still," Kicker started "Don't say it man" Coby said, "Could be worse" "He said it" Rolo sighed. "How?" Nunally asked in a 'don't mess with me' mood, "Ah Nunnally there you are" The headmaster said, "Oh Reuben how are you?" the girl asked. "Good, now to a matter at hand, you and Rolo will be hosting a new roommate," Reuben smiled. "Who?" Nunnally asked. "Your sister; Carline" "I told you not to say that" Rolo said, "Sorry, I never knew that work" Kicker said. "Nunnally?" Lori asked after Reuben's departure. "She's ticked" Julie said. "Not only is she alive, but she has to live here, man I wish we had frontlines here, so I could send her there" Nunnally growled. "So much for sweet little Nunnally" Coby said.

Pendragon  
>"Oh boy," Lelouch said. "What is it?" Schneizel; the new minister of recreation asked. "Nunnally and Carline have been placed together" the emperor sighed. "Why do I sense doom?" Cornelia asked. "I don't know Prime Minister Guilford" "Watch it Minister Britannia" the two argued. "Easy" Lelouch said reining them in. "Sorry, your highness" "Sorry, my emperor" "Alright, I just hope Nunnally still has her apartment" Lelouch said, "She has an apartment?" Cornelia asked. "Yes, after The Battle of Tokyo, she moved out of the dorm and into an apartment, she also used to rely on Arcee to get her there on time" Lelouch said. "But, after discovering Omega Supreme, we kept her at the school for a while." Lelouch continued.<p>

Nunnally's apartment  
>"Come on Nunnally, maybe isolation has changed her" Rodimus said as Nunnally kicked back in her apartment, "I'd listen to him toots" Wheelie said, "Why? All she ever did was be evil and mean to me, when all I did was love her as a sibling should?" Nunnally asked. "I understand, but siblings; no matter the parent can be different; I mean look at Dad and Uncle Megs, cut from the same sheet of steel, but they hate each other" Rodimus said. "And then there's Ultra Magnus my other uncle" Rodimus continued. "I understand; maybe she does deserve a second chance" Nunnally said. "Good idea, after all she's now a part of the only family left," Rodimus said. "Say, what were the Cybertronian frontlines like anyway?" Nunnally asked.<p>

"To sum it up in one sentence, the worst nightmares were pleasant dreams compared to the frontlines. There you're life expediency was 10.45 seconds, and if you were lucky or skilled, you would live to see another battle." Rodimus said showing Nunnally a holographic warzone. "Dozens of soldiers blown away by super weapons, multiple barrages of plasma bursts, messy disembodiments and lastly energon depletion." He continued as an image of Megatron ripped another transformer apart. "And if those thing didn't get ya; Survivor's guilt did" Wheelie said. "How horrible" the young princess said, tears flowing from her eyes. "One minute you'd be talking with your mate about how you're going to go home and spend some downtime with your spark-mate. Next minute you're holding them as their life fades into the matrix" Rodimus said showing what he just said. "None knew this better than Optimus Prime," Wheelie said sadly. "And I said I wanted to send Carline to a place like that" Nunnally said in disbelief, "I'm a horrible sibling" She said. "No, you're not" Rodimus said "She may need your help" Wheelie said. "With what?" Nunnally asked. "Adjusting to a civilian school life" Wheelie said, "I suppose" Nunnally said.

Dark Beast Tomb  
>"So, The champion's sister hates another sister of hers, I could use this to my advantage" Darkfyre said. "But who do I send?" he asked stalking around his lair. "Maybe we can use him?" Slapper asked. "Who would that be?" Darkfyre asked. "Look no further," "Ah, yes he could be useful to us here after all" Darkfyre said, "go" "Yes master." "Let's see how they counter him" Darkfyre said evilly.<p>

Cyber Beast Mausoleum  
>"They are sending him, so I trust I can send you to stop him?" the leader asked. "Of course, I will try and stop him with my power" the new beast chosen said. "We must make sure, that the truth shines through" The leader said. "Sir, I have yet to hear from Airrazor" the warrior said. "I unederstand, Now get going" The leader said.<p>

NEST Prima's quarters  
>"Watch out, his everywhere and anywhere, spreading deceptions and mistruths" Prima said, "Don't trust the words of the air that are spoken" she continued. "Hush, young one for the truth will be revealed soon, after all he will gaze into it and make sure fact and fiction is separated." C.C said calming her sister. "I hope these nightmares will end soon" C.C said softly.<p>

Ashford Academy  
>"Here I go, now; where is my target" the dark beast said becoming invisible. "Soon you will know nothing but deception" he said slithering off to hide from view; all the while Carline and Nunnally were walking side by side. "So this is the science building, and those are the gyms," Nunnally said. "Who cares" Carline said off handily. "You should, you're now attending this school, so you must know where things are" the younger of the two said. "So I'll get a map of the place" Carline said "You're pig headed, out of the princesses; you had to survive!" Nunnally snapped. "Whoa, whoa now just, how about everyone takes a deep breath" a voice said "And who are you?" "Wheeler Boston" Wheeler answered. "Well, Mr Boston I have no intent of calming down around this 'woman'" Carline said. "Excuse me" "Nunnally, chill" Wheeler said. "But Wheeler!" Nunnally whined. "Relax, it's been four years since you last saw each other, and now is not the time!" Wheeler said, both princesses realised he was right. "I'm sorry" Carline said, hoping to hear an answer from her younger half-sister; only to feel her answer "I'm sorry as well" Nunnally whispered. "I think I'm going to cry" Wheeler said. "This isn't going to be easy now" the dark beast said. "But I'll find a way" it said.<p>

Above them in the skies, an owl looked at the scene below. "Now the truth will be harder to undo" he said gazing at them. The owl looked almost happy; but it was reminded it still had a mission, stop the deception from interfering; now the question was; how was it going to happen.

Inside a building a large lizard slithered along until he found his prey. "She's lying to you; she wants nothing more than to get rid of you" he said whispering the lie; and then she'll blame it on an 'accident' which everyone will believe" he continued, "you have to stop her first; weaken her, and then CRUSH her!" the lizard cackled. "Now to watch the fireworks" the lizard said leaving.

Nunnally sensed something on a nightly patrol; "Carline, what are you doing up?" Nunnally asked "I'm here to make sure you fail in destroying me!" Carline said "WHAT!" Nunnally asked. "You're trying to get rid of me!" the red head shouted again "No, I'm not who told you that?" Nunnally asked before receiving a punch in the stomach, a haymaker and finally tripped. "Oops" Carline said pinning her to the ground underfoot. "Who told you these things?" Nunnally asked as much as she could with her face in the dirt.

"Me, I did it; I told her that to get rid of you" a crazy reptilian voice said "Who, or what are you?" Nunnally asked as a Chameleon showed itself. "I'm Underminer" Underminer said "And I am a dark beast" Underminer said "So, you are the causing this trouble" a regal grandfatherly voice said. "Oh great, Owlhead" Underminer said as a large shadow over took them. "So you're the cyber beast" Nunnally said as a pink glow over took her hands, "Yes I am Gazer" Gazer said.

"Alright, Underminer Transform!" Underminer's lizard head folded down like hood, his legs extended and the sides of his body shot out; "From the Deception I come: Underminer" the decepticon said. "Gazer Transform" Gazer said as his owl head became Shoulder Guards; he wings folded onto his back, his beast mode's legs extended into robotic legs; arms were in the area where his wings were. "From the Truth I come: Gazer!" Gazer said landing next to the girls.

"Bring it on feather duster!" Underminer said leaping at Gazer. "Those who indeed dark deeds will never get past my abilities" Gazer said shooting his feather blades out. "Hard to hit, what you can't see" Underminer said disappearing into thin air "He's cloaked himself" Nunnally said "Yes it appears like that; hold on I'll run through the light spectrum" Gazer said as his eyes flashed different colours.

"Now; inferred and ultraviolet" Gazer said "Anything?" Carline asked "He's behind us" Gazer said firing feathers behind him and seeing them stop mid-flight alerted them to something. "Oh no" Underminer said as green bursts of plasma shot out of the walls "Wall blasters" Gazer said using his wings as shield. "You use vile tactics" Gazer said. "Well, duh I'm the dark beast of deception; it's in my nature to use vile tactics" Underminer said. "I can't get a read on him" Gazer said. "Sucks to be you mate, now if you don't mind I've got other things to do such as, I don't know destroy this place and make sure the planet belongs to the Dark Beasts" Underminer said.

"Sakura Shock!" "Sky Storm!" "Champion's Sabre!" "Huh?" Underminer said as three attacks hit him. "Alright Nina's got them all up and running" Nunnally cheered. "What" "alright NEST form up" C.C. said from her Lancelot frontier. "Nunnally; we've got the firestorm here ready for your use" Suzaku said from the Lancelot Champion. "Alright" Nunnally said entering the cockpit of her Neo-Knight.

"Entering pilot data, loading up combat interface, energy filler at 75% Guren Firestorm launch!" Nunally said. "I'm right behind you. Loading combat data and pilot profile; Vincent online" Rolo said. "Rolo head back to teh academy, the Vincent wont take this kind of punishment" Gino said. "I can take it" Rolo said as he deflected the energy shots. "You'll die" Nunnally said. "Its better I give my life for others" "ROLO DON'T!" Suzaku said as the Vincent was destroyed. "NO!" Nunnally screamed. "He sacrificed himself to save lives" Gazer said as a portal opened. "Well thats one fleshy down" Underminer said escaping. "Guys the dark beast; he's escaped." Gino said.

"We've lost a brave warrior today, Rolo Vi Britannia, Veteran warrior, Loving Brother, son and lover. He shall not be missed. To ROLO!" the cyber beast leader said. "To Rolo" the beast saluted. "May the primes watch over you" the second in command said.


	18. Rise of the Beast 7: Swift wings

Carline was walking the halls of Ashford Academy when she heard Nunnally crying; it had been a week since Rolo's death at the hands of Underminer. The fifth princess looked at her younger sister before wrapping her arms around her and letting her cry. "Let it out; its hurts now but it will get better" Carline said, getting teary eyed.

Pendragon Palace.  
>"No one is to face the Decepticons or Dark beast without Neo Knightmare frames." Lelouch coldly decreed. "And that goes for the knights of the round" he added. "Yes your highness" Sabrina said walking out. "Lelouch, what happened with Rolo, for once I'm at a strange lost of words" Cornelia said. "Why did he do that?" Lelouch asked "To give the others time" Cornelia said. "But IT got away!" "I know the others will get an eye out for it. But for now get some rest" Cornelia said. "But!" "Go relax, Kallen's in Japan safe and sound and Euphie is there looking after her" she continued. Lelouch made he's way out of the throne room.<p>

Japan Ashford Academy  
>"I can't believe he's gone" Jake said "I know, it seems only yesterday he was warning us" Rad said "The girls are with Nunnally, so they won't be here" Kicker said. "What should we do?" jake asked. "They didn't find his body so I don't know" Coby said. "Wait, that's it!" Jake said. "No its not, they checker for the use of Geass and was present there" Rad said. "Okay so he didn't use Geass to escape," Jake said. "So now we've lost a good friend and have no way of getting him back" Kicker said sadly. "I'm going to check on the girls." Rad said<p>

"I'm telling you Rodimus, Rolo cannot be alive" Springer said looking at the charred spot. "I know but it was like the matrix of leadership was telling me that he survived." Rodimus said. "The Matrix of Leadership, told you?" Springer asked. "Yes, I don't know how" Rodimus said. "Okay so, we've got physical reports saying that Rolo's dead, but the matrix says otherwise" Springer said. "Affirmative" Rodimus said. "This is intriguing" Blur said. "Very interesting" Wrench said. "What?" Rodimus asked. "An Autobot cruiser was seen exiting sub space a couple of hours ago" Wrench said. "Let's get to NEST and find out who's on that cruiser" Rodimus said.

The Autobot Cruiser: Prism Thunder  
>"Sir we've arrived" Ratchet said. "Thank you Ratchet, Ironhide set the course" Optimus said. "Yes sir" Ironhide said. "Jetfire; how are we looking?" Optimus asked. "We've been detected by the Ashford Academy team. No Cons on scope" Jetfire said. "Good, tell Elita's team to disembark first" Optimus said.<p>

"Alright, Hound, Inferno, Trailbreaker, Jolt and Wheeljack; you're up, followed by Sideswipe the triplets, Skids and Mudflap, Hotshot and Silverbolt; the last team Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Jetfire and Ironhide will depart with Optimus" Ultra Magnus said. "Finally we get back to Earth" Skids said "But the atmosphere here, it's wrong not cheery as it should be" Bumblebee said. "The Dark beasts have no doubt changed this atmosphere of joy into one of fear" Ironhide said. "No; that's not all" Elita said. "Then what is it?" Ironhide asked. "It is sorrow and morning. Someone has died" Elita said. "What?" Wheeljack asked. "That's why Optimus wanted us here, to insure no more deaths," Jetfire said. "But who died?" Bumblebee asked. "That is what we're going to find out" Ironhide said.

NEST base Alpha  
>Kallen was sleeping when she felt a pain. She winced before opening her eyes to feel a second wave. "Not now! She's early" Kallen panicked as Shirley and Milly entered "Kallen, what's wrong!" Milly asked. "She's coming" Kallen groaned. "But, it's only been seven months, she's not ready!" Shirley squealed. "Get a medical transport and take her to the hospital!" Milly ordered. "Hold on Kallen" Shirley said. "Someone tell the Emperor!" Milly shouted out in the corridor. Suzaku hold it and raced to the medi-center "what's wrong?" he asked. "Kallen's gone into Labour" Milly said. Suzaku's eyes now widened.<p>

Prism thunder  
>"Optimus; it appears Empress Kallen Vi Britannia has gone into labour!" Ratchet said. "Ratchet get to NEST and make sure she gets to the hospital on time!" Optimus said. "Yes sir!" Ratchet said quickly disembarking from the ship. "I hope he makes it in time" Jetfire said. "So do I jetfire, but now I have been picking up an energy signature that is familiar to us" Optimus said showing Jetfire the reading "Cybertron Cloak Energy" Jetfire said. "Yes that is why I want you to investigate this and report back to me" Optimus ordered. "Yes sir!" Jetfire said leaving.<p>

NEST bas alpha  
>"Where's that transport?" Milly asked. "They are none available; they're all in for servicing" Shirley said. "Are you kidding?" Kallen roared. "I'm afraid not" Shirley said. Milly looked terrified, Kallen's early labour could kill the baby. "Come on Kallen, a medical transport arrived." Suzaku said, "But; they're in service" "Not this one" Suzaku said earning him a look from the girls "Huh?"<p>

In the hangar with the back doors opened stood "Ratchet!" the girls cheered. "Are we glad to see you" Milly said. "Yes it is good to see you, now hurry we don't have much time" Ratchet said as Kallen was placed in the back. "I'll take the Lancelot Champion and patrol the skies on the way there" Suzaku said.

Ashford Academy  
>"Well Optimus was right something's generating Cloaking energy; but what?" Jetfire asked. "switching to infer-red" he said to see nothing, "UV" same again "Thermal imagining" Jetfire said as a knightmare frame stood present "What in the name of Primus, how could a knightmare be producing this type of energy?" he asked. "Jetfire to Optimus I found the source, it appears to be a knightmare" Jetfire said "Interesting, look into it and keep me updated" Optimus said. "Yes sir!" Jetfire said.<p>

"Where am I?" Rolo asked "This isn't the Vincent's cockpit; Computer analyse" Rolo said as he felt his ribs. "Vincent Paladin series Neo-Knight Knightmare frame" the computer said "Vincent Paladin?" Rolo asked. "Hey, whoever's in there you better open up and explain where you could this kind of tech" Jetfire said "Jetfire?" "Rolo?" the two asked. "So where did you get the tech?" Jetfire asked. "I'm unsure" Rolo said. "So, this is difficult" Jetfire said, suddenly Jetfire looked alert. "What is it?" Rolo asked. "A pterodon and a Chameleon were seen heading towards a hospital" Jetfire said "Why is that bad?" Rolo asked. "Empress Kallen's in labour" Jetfire said. "What!" Rolo asked. "According to Ratchet she went into labour two hours ago" Jetfire explained.

"Remind me again why we're here?" the Pterodon Terrorsaur asked. "Because they're injured or sick humans and the empress is producing her organic sparkling" Underminer said. "So?" Terrorsaur said. "It's early by a couple of months" Underminer said. "Disrupt the power of this medical building and you wipe out lives" Terrorsaur said finally getting it. "Yes now that we got it, let's go" Underminer said.

"We've got to that medical facility and stop those dark beasts!" Gazer said to his falcon companion. "I agree however we must keep calm, for all you know that boy is fine" Airrazor said "Yes that I am sure of, however it is not his life I'm concerned with now" Gazer said. "Yes I agree those people in that hospital need our help" Airrazor said. "So what is our plan?" Gazer asked. "I have not got one at the moment" Airrazor replied.

"Rolo what new systems does this thing have beside a cloaking generator?" Jetfire asked. "Let me see, upgraded needle blazer, MVS, Improved Slash Harkens and RC VARIS" Rolo said "Okay, not much I take it" Jetfire said. "Maybe not on its own but in unison with the cloaking generator, it will be effective" Rolo said. "Okay let's try it" Jetfire said.

Suzaku and Gino were already at the hospital guarding it, "Nothing on scope" Gino said scanning the area "Remember we're dealing with Underminer, a chameleon who can become invisible to anything visual" Suzaku said. "Understood" Gino said. Menawhile in the bushes "Terrorsaur transform" he said as his body underwent its transformation to beast to robot. The underside remained in place, his wings were situated on his shoulders, his beast head was on his back looking down. "From the terror I come: Terrorsaur" he said. "I've got contact" Gino said. "Understood, Milly I need an update!" Suzaku ordered.

"Terrorsaur is here!" Airrazor said, "Airrazor transform" she said as her beast body folded up and her golden arms and legs extended out with her wings on her back. "From the swiftness I come: Airrazor" Airrazor said firing off her missiles at Terrorsaur. "What, Airrazor" Terrorsaur said. "Deal with it bird boy; Gazer find Underminer" Airrazor said. "I'm on it"

"Alright Jetfire, I'm all set up here" Rolo said setting up his rifle in turret mode. "Good, now we need to cover them as long we can" Jetfire said loading his cannon "Follow my lead, and hold on" Jetfire said looking at the explosion. "I'm guessing the assault already started" Rolo said. "Come on!" Jetfire shouted.

In the maternity ward Milly was trying to calm Kallen while she was delivering and keep an ear on the battle outside. "Keep pushing, you're alright" Milly said. "What's going on out there?" Kallen asked. "None of your business, what is your business is bringing this little bundle into this world unharmed" Milly said "But" "NO BUTS!" Milly shouted, "Sorry I take after dad" Milly said looking to her aging father. "Only in personality dear" Richard said. An explosion rattle the room "We may have to hurry" Milly said.

"Terrorsaur's getting more accurate!" Suzaku said. "We need the others!" Gino said "Understand, C.C Anya Nunnally the Dark Beasts are attack the hospital that Kallen is in, we'll need your help after all" Suzaku said. "We'll be there soon" C.C. said. "Nunnally and I are on route" Anya said. "Good I hope they get here soon" Suzaku said.

Terrorsaur was aiming at the maternity ward of the hospital when he was shot in the back "Whaa?" he squawked "Over here bird brain" a voice said. "Underminer do you see anything?" Terrorsaur asked. "Negative" The reptile replied "Then where did that shot come from?" the dinosaur asked."Over here needle beak" Rolo said from the turrets location "The boy, I thought you killed him?" Terrorsaur asked "I thought I did, there was nothing left of his machine" Underminer said as Rolo punched him "That's because you transformed my frame" Rolo said deactivating the stealth unit of the Vincent Paladin "Oh, no!" the dark beasts said as Airrazor and Gazer joined them. "Rolo it is good to see you alive" Gazer said as the others joined. "Let's send them back" Rolo said

"Champion's sabre" Suzaku cried out charging his champion's MVS "Sky Storm" Gino said charging the electro-storm gun on the Tristan Electro "Sakura Shock" Anya said as a barrage of energy petals were let loose "PHOENIX CLAW: MAXIMUM IMPACT" Nunnally shouted as her Guren's claw burst into scarlet flames, "NEEDLE TURBINE BLAZE!" Rolo shouted as his needle blazer shot out hundreds of red hot energy needles in a whirlwind like fashion "Gaze cannon" "Falcon Darts" "Rocket Shot" the transformers said forcing the dark beasts through a portal. "We did it, This is Phoenix to mother hen, all clear" Nunnally said.

"Phoenix this is mother hen, thanks for the update" Milly said relived. "Er, Milly help please!" Shirley said "Coming, how's she doing?" Milly asked. "She's nearly there come on push, push!" the doctor said as Kallen groaned. Finally after an five hours the loud cries of a newborn filled the room. "It's a girl" Richard said "Marianne" Kallen mumbled the name falling asleep. "Very well, I think that's a fitting name, meanwhile lets finds a incubator, this little one is still fairly un-matured" Richard said taking Marianne to an incubator.

"YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a voice roared as Rolo raced around the corner. Grimlock lifted his head to see Rad, Kicker and Jake racing after the first boy. "Grimlock think organics crazy" he said falling asleep, snoring as he did so.

In teh maternity ward Kallen sat by her daughter's bed watching her sleep. "Hey" Lelouch whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, she's beautiful" Kallen said with tears in her eyes. "Just like her mother" Lelouch said helping her back to her room. When teh two imperial royals left a ghostly figure sat down and watch the young baby. "Hello my granddaughter" Marianne Vi Britannia (I) said to Marianne Vi Britannia (II)


	19. Rise of the Beast 8: Snap Frozen

"Okay so now we've defeated seven different beasts" Rolo said "that means there's three left, and one of them is Darkfire" Nunnally said, "and the cyber beast leader and the other two are still unknown to us" Jake added. "So, we need to be on guard" Rolo said wrapping an arm around Anya's shoulders. "And of course if we don't the world will be doomed" kicker said. "Hasn't it been passed thirty days?" Nunnally asked. "Close to it" Rad said. "So they awakened five months ago but, they started attacking four weeks ago?" Lori asked. "It seems weird, maybe they needed to find the right planet" Julie summarized. "That, or they didn't fully awaken...the sakuradite; the five months where the cons disappeared. They took their vast Sakuradite stockpile back to Cybertron to energize the dark beasts" Nunnally said. "That means!" "We have to tell Optimus"

NEST Base Alpha: Prism Thunder Hangar  
>"So the Decepticons were behind the awakening of the dark beasts, why am I not surprised" Optimus said. "So then when Megatron sent that message he was bluffing?" Lelouch asked. "It appears so" Optimus said. "Hey Lelouch; how's Marie?" Nunnally asked about her new niece "Good, she's get to come home today" Lelouch said cheerfully. "Wait, Home here or Home Britannia?" Rolo asked. "Home as in the Britannian embassy, Suzaku and Euphie agreed that Kallen and Marianne could stay there while I'm here" Lelouch said. "I congratulate you on your new found fatherhood" Optimus said. "Thank you Optimus" Lelouch said.<p>

Decepticon Warship: Nemesis  
>"How are you losing to a bunch of KIDS!" Megatron shouted at Darkfire. "Its not just those Kids, the cyber beasts are with them!" Darkfire snarled. Megatron looked at the dragon before him. "I don't care about those beasts or children for once you have the Earth I will use what is there to bring about a new era for the Decepticons!" Megatron said. "The Decepticon Golden Age" Darkfire said mystified. "Yes, and soon the Decepticons will be the masters of Cybertron" Megatron said. "And I have the perfect soldier for the job" Darkfire said.<p>

Dark Beast Tomb  
>"Alright I need one of you two to go to earth and stir up some trouble" Darkfire said "I'll do it" a grumpy voice said "Excellent I was hoping you would" Darkfire said. "I've been itching for my turn, and you're sending the third best out now! I mean those other idiots did a good job, but I'll do an even greater job" the voice said entering the portal "Why him?" Slapper asked, "You'll see" Darkfire said.<p>

Cyber Beast Mausoleum  
>"He's sending him out!" a voice asked the leader "I'm afraid so, but you will be able to beat him I know you can" The leader said, he's golden eyes filled with hope and encouragement. "I understand I just hope I'm as good as the others" the voice said. "Son, the others are experienced and season warriors, you're a rookie I'm sure but in time you'll get the experience you'll need to season you up a bit" the leaders 2IC said. "Thank you sir" the voice said leaving. "We didn't tell him that he see him as one of us instead of a rookie" 2IC said. "He's young and needs the Experience himself" the leader said.<p>

NEST base Alpha  
>Rolo was over looking some interesting data that had been gathered from the battle outside the hospital. "Hospital data?" Hound asked. "Yeah, I'm looking at why the dark beasts would attack there" Rolo said. "Maybe because a leader was there" Hound said. "No, it's got to be more than that" Rolo said dismissing Marianne's birth as the cause. "What then?" Hound asked as Wheeljack entered. "Maybe it wasn't just Kallen, but the entire hospital" Wheeljack suggested. "Maybe" Rolo said. "But for now let's just relax, we've all earned it" Wheeljack said. "And especially you Rolo, take Anya out to dinner or just dance with her in the rec room, but do something with her" Hound said. "Alright" Rolo said.<p>

NEST Base Beta-Britannia  
>"Don't worry Optimus, everyone's settling nicely" Silverbolt said as he, the twins, Sideswipe and the Acree triplets were posted there. "Good to hear" Optimus said. "So how the royals going over there since the attack?" Silverbolt asked. "Good, the newest addition is settling in nicely" Optimus said. "Aww, she's a cute organic" Arcee said seeing the picture Optimus sent. "I bet she's sweeter than a desert energon cube" Skids said. "Or in human terms sweeter that apple pie" Mudflap said. "However we must be on the lookout for the last of the dark beasts" Sideswipe said. "Agreed," Ultra Magnus said just arriving from Cybertron. "Speaking of beasts, where's our group of Earth Defenders?" Silverbolt asked. "I'm not sure" Optimus said.<p>

Ashford Academy  
>"Welcome everyone to the High School Girls soccer finals again the Ashford Academy Knights and the Ventus All Girls Academy Sirens" an announcer said. As the two teams ran out onto the field; the Ashford Academy team in their Navy and White Uniforms. And the other team in Scarlet and black. "Hey, let's have a good game today. Win or lose just play well" The opposing team's captain said offering Nunnally her hand. "You too Harriet" Nunnally said. "Come on we've got to flip and play" Harriet said running with the young princess behind her.<p>

NEST Base alpha.  
>"Guys, it's nearly on" Bulkhead said as the coin toss was done. "And looks like Nunnally gets to pick the direction" Lelouch commented. "Alright come on Nunnally" Rodimus said, Optimus still confused. "So you play with a ball and try to get it into a goal at the other end, and this is exciting?" Ironhide asked. "Pretty much" Bumblebee said decked out in the Ashford sporting colours. "I'm going to regret this but why are you colour coded like that?" Ratchet asked. "Its call team spirit" Shirley said sitting on Josh's lap. "Shush, its the kick off" Springer said. "The younger ones enjoy this; so why shouldn't we?" Optimus asked. "Too cheery if you ask me" Ratchet grumbled.<p>

The girls play furiously against each other. It was now the final quarter and the scores were 3 a piece and Nunnally had the ball and was travelling down field passing to Lori and Anya performing various 1-2 moves, until finally Nunnally went for goal. It flew with spin into the back of the net. Everyone went nuts as the whole team rushed to their captain and threw her into the air. "Yes alright! We Win Nice shot!" were the compliments given to her. "Hey Nunnally, good game" Harriet said congratulating her. "Thanks" Nunnally said. "So, I guess I lost the bet then" "You should did girlfriend" the pair the shared a laugh, right before the ground shook. "A tremor?" Harriet asked going into serious mode. "No worse!" Nunnally stated as a tortoise appeared.

NEST Base alpha  
>"SIR! The turtle has Energon readings" Nina said as Lelouch went into his office to retrieve his Zero Uniform. "Let's just hope they can wait until I get there" Leouch said "Yes you highness!" Nina said "Zero, the teams are ready to go" Josh said loading his gun with ammo. "Excellent, Nina make sure Kallen doesn't find out about this" Zero said, "Understood; she doesn't need anymore stress" Nina said. "Sir, the Neo Knightmares are ready" Gino said. "Good work" Zero said approaching the Lancelot Albion Shadow. "Lelouch, do you think this is a good idea?" Suzaku asked. "No" Lelouch said. "Then why are you?" "Because Nunnally's out there and this thing needs to learn: Earth is a Decepticon free area" Zero said.<p>

The field.  
>"Vile creature!" Harriet shouted holding her energy blade out. "Harriet; that thing is a Decepticon" Nunnally said. "A what?" Harriet asked. "An evil Transformer" Nunnally explained. "Ah, so you're one of these children I've come to eradicate" the decepticon said. "You can call me Lockjaw" Lockjaw answered. "Back down Lockjaw" a voice said. "Ah, the youngest beast shows himself" Lockjaw said. "Why should I?" the Cyber beast said. "Chicken hey?" Lockjaw said. "No I'm not" the cyber beast said stepping out the shadows to reveal his beast form. "Oh my!" Harriet said.<p>

There standing before them was a white leopard. "How Beautiful" "I agree" the girls said. "I bet he has soft fur" Harriet said. "BAH! They sent a baby after me! LOCKJAW: TRANSFORM!" Lockjaw said as he stood on his back legs which extended revealing sludge green metal. His forelegs folded out to bring forth his robot arms and his top shell merged with the front, finally his head connected to his left arm forming a weapon. "From the Pain I come Lock Jaw"

"Snowpaw: Transform" Snowpaw's front legs curled up on his shoulders. His Leopard head connected with his chest and his hind legs extended into his leg. "He almost looks like CHeetor" Nunnally commented. "From the comfort I come: Snowpaw!" Snowpaw said landing, the light reflected off his silver armour and the wind rippled his white fur. "So, you've got ballbearings after all?" Lockjaw said firing off a salvo of missiles from his shells. "Duck" Nunnally said throwing up her prime shield" "What in the world?" Harriet asked as the pink dome shielded her "I can't give up with her here" Nunnally said. "Snow shooter" Snowpaw said firing cold energy at Lockjaw. "Nice try kitty" Lockjaw going at his with his clamp hand and missing. "Cryogen Swipe!" Snowpaw said freezing the clamp hand "NO! You are really pissing me off cat" he said as he threw a punch and then used his hand as a club. "You keep missing" Snowpaw said

Lelouch and the Neo knight squadron was nearly there when a gate opened. "Not today" "STARSCREAM!" Suzaku said pointing out the raptor decepticon "He's trying to delay us" Lelouch said firing his rifle. "Lelouch we'll handle the con get to the field" Suzaku said."Alright" Lelouch said.

Snowpaw was barely online. "Face it youngling, I'm just that good" Lockjaw said crushing the young cyber beast "SNOWPAW!" Nunnally said launching off a prime bolt. "Futile" Lockjaw laughed. "Then how about this: PRIME SWORD!" Lelouch said slamming the energy sword into the beast's shell "That hurt" Lockjaw said. "Bring IT!" Lelouch shouted, "Blizzard Blitz" "Hadron Rifle" "FIRE!" they two heroes shouted combining their techniques. "We'll be back to rule this world; I assure you" Lockjaw rasped out leaving through a portal "That's right leave!" Lelouch shouted.

NEST base Alpha  
>"Harriet Gladstone, we at NEST feel that considering your first Cybertronian encounter today, should be placed with NEST's Persius Sqaudron at the completion of your final year at Ventus Girls Academy" Lelouch said. "Persius Squadron is a localized air counter-threat unit made up of teh best Knightmare pilots and Sky warriors, and considering your abilities in Aerial Knightmare proficiency." Euphie said. "Thank you for this honour" Harriet said saluting before leaving. "Hey, where's Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.<p>

Britannia Bureau  
>Nunnally stood with a sword in the air before bringing it down "I dub thee Jacob Morshower: Knight of the Realm; you may now arise" Nunnally said as she handed her new Knight his sword. "Thank you your highness" Jakesaid rising from the kneeling position he just took. Soon thunderous applause sounded for the young knight as he embraced his princess kissing her softly. Nunnally smiled after the kiss, and so did Kallen and Cornelia. I the background if one were to look hard enough Marianne Lamperouge was there with a smiling gracing her gentle features. <p>


	20. Rise of the Beast: Victory or defeat?

"So we're down 1-0 and it's their turn: what are going to do?" Kicker asked. "I have no Idea; what about you Lord Morshower?" Rad asked. "Enough with the lord thing already; here at Ashford I'm just Josh and to answer your question: we'll do this" Jake explained "you're crazy" Rolo said "But what other choice do we have?" Coby asked. "None" the guys answered. "Exactly." Jake said "Let's go" Rad said pulling a mask down. "Why did it have to be painball?" "Don't you mean Paintball?" Kicker asked Rolo. "Same diff, just a missing letter" Rolo said as they entered the range.

"That's going to bruise" Epps said watching the paintball range, as Rolo got hit in the back. "Alot" Witwicky said wincing "Hey who's winning?" Josh asked. "Girls are up 1-0 and her highness is going for the flag" "Ah, CTF Paintball exercise; fun" Spike said remembering the harsh pain he had to endure. "Yeah, five years ago that was us" Josh said as Rolo got blasted on his back. "Good thing they've got protection" Epps laughed "YEOUCH!" Rad said "Yeah but still hurts" Sam said.

After the game the guys were limping and groaning. "Tough game?" Kallen asked holding Marianne "You could say that your highness" Jake laughed adjusting his red and black Knight uniform. "Girls beat you didn't they?" Kallen asked "Whooped us" Rolo said. "Well there's always next time" Julie said. "Yeah right" Kicker mumbled.

Cyber beast mausoleum  
>"Leobreaker" the leader said spreading his wings "Yes sir?" Leobreaker asked. "It is time we went to earth" the leader said. "Is that wise, Darkfire well know that we're on Earth" Leobreaker said. "He will; but it is better to be there first then him and his general" "Nemesis" Leobreaker said. "Exactly" the leader said opening a portal to a flowered area "Come now" he said entering. "You know I hate flowers" Leobreaker said walking through.<p>

Ashford Academy  
>"Interesting" the cyber beast commander said "What is sir?" "They're growing flowers inside a house; this organics quite ingenious" "I don't think so" the lion gripped "Come now Leobreaker its beautiful here, you just need to smell the roses" the prime beast said landing one a tree branch over looking some rose. "Hello?" a voice asked.<p>

Nunnally had gone into the greenhouse to water the flowers in there; when she heard voices. "Hello?" she asked. "An organic" The lion said. "Quite so; I also believe she is one of those helping us beat the dark beasts" a phoenix said. "So?" the lion asked. "I'm Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia; now may I have the delight of knowing your names?" she said "I am Corona Prime and this is my second in command Leobreaker" Corona said. "Corona? Isn't that?" "Yes part of the sun" Corona said. "Anyway why are you here?" Nunnally asked. "To head off Darkfire and Nemesis" "I've heard of Darkfire but who's Nemesis?"

"Nemesis is a dark beast who's main objective is that of spreading fear around" Leobreaker said. "No good can come around when he's here" Corona said. "And then there's Darkfire: The dark beast of Darkness and the head honcho of them" Corona Prime said. "These two together could spell the end of all life on Earth" Nunnally said. "Exactly" the cyber beast prime said. "We've got no time to lose" Corona said. "How long?" Nunnally asked. "Not long" Leobreaker said.

Dark beast tomb  
>"You've all failed me" Darkfire said as dark smoke swirled around him. "It was not our fault" Slapper said. "Yes I believe it was those kids fault" Rampage said. "SILENCE!" Darkfire roared "master allow me to accompany you to our new territory" Nemesis said as his forked tongue lashed out. "Excellent idea Nemesis" Darkfire said. "And maybe you lot can learn from him" Darkfire said as he opened a portal "hatred, poison, Chaos, Nightmares, Threat, Terror, deception and pain all failed me; now fear and darkness will consume the world!" Darkfire said.<p>

Earth Ashford Academy grounds.  
>"I am proud of all of you" Corona said looking over the cyber beasts gathered. "Some had to endure tough trails and other had a breeze of a trail. Now the toughest of all will be coming: kindness, science, calm, humour, security, truth, swiftness and comfort have performed admirably, but now light and courage must step in" Corona Prime said. "Cyber Beast: Transform and Roar!" Leobreaker said. "Yes sir.<p>

Tokyo  
>People were fleeing in every direction as a purple fireball struck the nearest hotel and spa. "HAHAHA; FLEE HUMANS FOR I DARKFIRE HAS ARRIVED!" Darkfire announced. "DARK BEAST TRANSFORM AND CONQUER!" Darkfire ordered. "YES MASTER!" they shouted. "This should get their attention" Nemesis said turning to an orphanage. "Suffer little children!" he said firing a plasma burst. "Ah, music to my audio receptors" he cackled.<p>

Slapper was spraying his mud over the streets. "Nothing can save them this time, NEST should be here soon with those goodie, goodie two show beasts" he said. "Nothing can upset me now" Lockjaw said slamming an armour truck into a soup kitchen. "Yes these fleshies will have nightmares tonight" Blackarachnia chortled. "Wait; where's the bug, bird and crab?" Shredclaw asked.

"Waspinator sees perfect target" "I agree, yes that will make a most excellent way to bring these humans to their knees" Rampage said. "Transform" they shouted, "From the chaos I come Waspinator" "From the threat I come Rampage" "From the terror I come Terrorsaur" the three beast said as a dome went over the building. "Waspinator fire your scramblers" Terrorsaur said "Waspinator forgot scramblers; brought EMPs instead" Waspinator announced firing a black sting at the shield. "Excellent" Rampage said.

"Shields are down three percent!" a tech said "How long?" Euphie asked. "Five minutes until total shield failure" the techie continued. "Damn IT!" Euphie backed. "Police SWAT are ten minutes out" a communication officer said. "This is not good" Kallen said holding Marianne. "I know"

"Nightmare time" Blackarchnia said before noticing her thread falling "Huh?" she asked.  
>"Spider, spider on the wall<br>you think your smart but  
>you know jack all<br>Spider, Spider on the wall  
>you've been blasted<br>now you going splat there  
>you stupid con?" Rattrap said. "That's got to hurt" he laughed as Blackarchnia splat against ther pavement, "Rattrap Transform! From I humour I come Rattrap!" he said unleashing bursts from his blaster. "You little rodent, now try some venom" Blackarchnia barked. "Blackarchnia transform From teh nightmare I come: Blackarchnia!" "So Spider let's dance!" Rattrap said.<p>

The three beasts trying to get the shield were excited. "Two...one, Shield's down!" Shredclaw cheered. "TRANSFORM!" three voices said. "From the Security, Swiftness and Calm we come: Airrazor Depth Charge and Cheetor!" the cyber beast shouted rifles and blasters armed. "The shield's down; we have to cover them" Depth Charge said. "Easier said than done" Cheetor said. "Then will have to try then" Airrazor said.

Slapper and Lockjaw was fighting Rhinox and Snowpaw. "This is getting Ugly" Snowpaw said. "We have to hold on as long as we can" Rhinox said. "Which is?" "I've got no slagging idea!" Rhinox said slamming Slapper into Lockjaw. "Come on!" Howler said "Gazer's in trouble over at the plaza" he continued.

"Ah, yes pure discord" Darkfire chuckled. "Incoming!" a heroic voice said. "PRIME! I'm going to make sure you're a roasted bird and then throw you into a lava pit" Darkfire said rising to the skies. "Bring it on Lizard Lips!" Corona said.

"Nemesis Transform!" the dark beast shouted as he's back legs slid down along his long tail creating legs and his front legs extended out forming his arms. Finally his beast head folded onto his body with the bottom jaw connecting with his beast snout. "From the Fear I come: Nemesis." "Leobreaker Transform" his arms and legs shifted into position, next his two half disconnected and his beast head span 90 degrees and reconnected with his legs, finally his head elevated from his mane. "From the courage I come: Leobreaker." He said. "Let's do the Cybertronian War Dance!" Nemesis said.

"Give it up!" Darkfire said. "Never" Corona said "Fine then Darkfire Transform!" Darkfire said as his dragon neck connected with his right leg forming an arm. His legs extended out and his head appeared. "From the Darkness I come: Darkfire!" "Then who am I to disagree! Corona Prime Transform!" Corona said taking to the skies. His wing collapsed onto his back, his tail feathers shifted into his legs, the place where he's wing were now were arms and his beast head flipped down locking onto his chest. "From the light I come: Corona Prime!"

"Razor cleave!" "Brave Claw" Leobreaker was holding off Nemesis while NEST evacuated the site. "Leobreaker! We've got this sector clear. Take him out!" Lennox said firing his pulse rifle at Nemesis. "Thanks, LION'S ROAR!" Leobreaker shouted. A beam of bright golden light shot out from the lion head while Leobreaker unleashed a mighty roar, boosting the morale in his area. NEST cheered as Nemesis went down. "This isn't over: Fear Storm!" "No it is! Pride Attack!" the cyber beast roared out. The two beams collided with each other. "Not this time!" Nemesis said adding a beam from his mouth. "Think again!" Lennox said as he laser targeted his back. "Lennox to Dragon Sun, target is marked fire a single round." "This is the Dragon Sun loading weapons" the captain said. "Fire in 5" "Roger" a storm of Hadron cannon fire shot down onto Nemesis. "NOOOO!" Nemesis cried out as the hadron energy and beam collided with him. "Good shot Dragon Sun now; get those civilians to safety." Lennox ordered. "Yes Colonel; see you back at base" "You better Spike" Lennox said.

"Give it up!" "Never!" the two leaders said to each other. "So be it" Corona said "Wing X-Blade" "Dark Dragon Joust" The two fiery attack impacted created a bright ring of orange and purple flames in a helix pattern. "I will end you!" Darkfire said clamping his Dragon head onto Corona Prime's arm. "Looks like thing heating up aren't they PRIME!" Darkfire laughed as Corona's armour began to heat up.

"PHOENIX IMPACT!" Nunnally said lodging her Guren Firestorm's claws into Darkfire's back. "AAH!" The dark beast commander shouted in pain. "Now take this! Dragon Buster!" Nunnally then said firing off her left arm cannon. "Ho appropriate, now my turn: Rising Phoenix Blade!" Corona said as he jetted up into teh sky, a blazing helix following him before he stopped and the helix became a phoenix. Soon he brought his blade down and the phoenix with it "Burn in the light!" Corona said as the Phoenix disappeared into Darkfire. "See ya" Nunnally laughed.

Falling into a portal was a charred and smoking Darkfire. "I'll not be beaten!" Darkfire roared as teh portal closed. "And he's out of here!" Nunnally joked. "Good riddance!" Corona said as teh other cyber beast threw the Dark beast into a portal "Shredclaw?" "Here" "Slapper?" "Present" "Waspinator" "Waspinator's here" "Blackarchnia?" "Grr" "Rampage?" "Here" "Underminer" "He's here" "Terrorsaur" "present and accounted for" "Lockjaw" "Muzzled and here" "Nemesis?" "Restrained" "Good throw them in boys and girls" Corona said. "Its a pity we met so late into the conflict" Nunnally said. "Another time perhaps, I am sorry we did meet this late into the conflict" Corona said standing on the back of Leobreaker's beast mode. "I'll look forward to that" Nunnally said as the cyber beasts left. "Sir, you coming?" Howler asked. "Yes I am; goodbye your highness" Corona said entering the portal, "We'll be here waiting." Nunnally replied.

Unknown Location  
>"So, the Dark Beasts have been defeated. Nevermind they were merely a distraction from my true goal" "Which was?" "The Conquest of our Homeworld, and with these new bodies we shall crush any heroic Autobots that stand in our way!" Out of the Shadows steps Megatron with a new Cybertronian body. "DECEPTICONS: TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" he ordered as thunderous applause sounded from his army. Starscream look out over his home and something felt different in his spark chamber. "Why do I feel this way?" he asked.<p> 


	21. Cybertron War 1: Invasion

"Finally we shall be the true rulers of Cybertron!" Megatron said as he turned to his army, Starscream and Soundwave his generals; Skywarp, Thundercracker Barricade and Brawl were there ready and waiting, on the planet's surface were Demolisher, Barricade and Shockwave. "I thought you got slagged on Earth" Barricade said. "That was a clone, I created" "Oh" Barricade said. "And I also got the impression that over half of you currently here were offlined" "We got better" Barricade said. "I see" Shockwave replied. "Incoming" A Decepticon drone said. "Thank you soldier; prepare for Lord Megatron's arrival" Barricade said.

AN Autobot patrol was near the Star Docks when an unknown cruiser docked there "HOLD IT!" a guard said as he pulled out his spear. The ramp slowly lowered, "Step out of the ship immeditally or we will shoot you and haul you scraped-processor to the cells" The guard said. "Well?" he asked as a bolt of cannonfire hit him in the chest "TRACKS!" the first guard said. "Hoist Gte hlep ist Mgtraone" Tracks said jumbled. "Megatron!" Hoist said as the Decepticon warrior's mace sent him into a wall, "Offline him!" Megatron said as Skywarp shot his spark point blank. Starscream was slightly unnerved by this; this went unnoticed as he shot Tracks offlining him. "A mercy killing; from you of all bots Starscream?" Shockwave asked. "Don't upload a virus Shockwave, I was just putting an autobug out of its misery" Starscream sneered looking down on Tracks' dead frame. "Let's move on men!" Megatron ordered, "Yes sir!" they chorused.

In the streets of Iacon; Autobot civilians: Mechs, Femmes and Sparklings were going about their business when the monochromic frame of the dead guard Hoist landed in the square. "What?" an autobot said drawing out his rifle. "Boo!" Thundercracker said as he fired his arm mounted Gatling cannon into him. "No! ASTROGUARD!" the autobot's femme said as she was offlined by Barricade shoving an energon blade through her torso "Mama, Papa?" A sparkling at Starscream's feet said as she looked up at the seeker with her crystal blue eyes. "Get out of here Kid" he said before an Autobot stepped in "You going soft or what?" he asked. "Air Raid!" Starscream said. "Yes, you do well to remember how you back stabbed us!" Air Raid said as he pulled out his shield and Sword. "Back Stabbed you, what in the Pit are you talking about, Fool?" Starscream asked. "You don't remember?" Air Raid said lowering his guard. "No I don't" Starscream said. "Interesting" Air Raid said "What is?" Starscream demanded "You didn't choose" Air Raid said leaving "CHOOSE WHAT?" Starscream shouted.

Megatron noticed the aerialbot leaving "Hm, he knows" "Knows what Lord Megatron?" Shockwave asked. "He knows about Starscream's recruitment" Megatron said as he ignored the pleas of an Autobot under his foot and shot him. "I thought he was protoformed as one of us" Thundercracker said. "No he wasn't" Megatron said blasting more Autobots away. "Then what cause him to turn?" Barricade asked stomping a poor femme trying to defend her sparkling "That is classified information" Shockwave said as he launched two more soldiers skyward. "Another Autobot learns to fly" Demolisher joked. "Yes they have such poor landings" Shockwave added.

Warpath had set up a barrier preventing the Cons to advance out of Iacon. "Hold" he said looking over the horizion. "INCOMING!" A recruit said as Megatron and his forces ripped the barrier apart and started shooting them like fish in a barrel. "We're getting slagged here sir" "Keep firing!" Warpath shouted as he heard the final screams of those he gathered, "Hold this position! Do not let them through; Where's the air support?" Warpath shouted. "Sir we can't much more!" "Fall back!" Warpath ordered covering his troops. "Warpath to Alpha Tridon; we've failed. I repeat we've failed here" Warpath said. "Alright fall back" Alpha Tridon said over teh comm. "So my father is a coward, ordering his forces back to cower under their own skidplates" Megatron laughed.

Alpha Tridon was in the biggest distress of his spark life. "Ultra Magnus, have the other sectors been evacuated yet?" Alpha tridon asked. "No father, there's 13% left in Sector IB-9" Ultra magnus said. "My son I suggest you join the fight" Alpha Tridon said. "But Father, who's going to defend you?" Ultra Magnus asked. "I'm quite capable of holding my own against him, now go" Alpha Tridon said. "Yes father!" Ultra Magnus said.

Megatron had the Decagon in his sight. "The military command centre for the Autobots is in my grasp! ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!" He ordered before walking off with Onslaught and Shockwave. "Where are you going?" Starscream demanded. "I have business elsewhere; now if you excuse me" Megatron said. "Not so fast Megatron!" Ultra Magnus said arriving with an Autobot squadron. "Come to see the new ruler of Cybertron before you're offlined. Very well I'll make it quick!" Megatron said facing his third brother Ultra Magnus with his hammer in hand.

Megatron stood firm, only moving when he dodged the hammer and flinging back his mace at the Autobot warrior. "Your terror ends now!" Ultra Magnus shouted throwing a punch only to have it land on the barrel of Megatron's cannon. Megatron smirked as he fired a plasma bolt destroy Ultra Magus' hand. "AAAAHHHHH!" the autobot screamed clutching the damaged area. "That's got to hurt" Onslaught snidely remarked. "Now: OFFLINE!" Megatron shouted slamming his foot down on Ultra Magnus' chassis. "Ultra Magnus!" a warrior shouted punching Skywarp in teh mouth, "Sir we must evacuate and fall back" The warrior said "Never I'll not let Alpha Tridon down" Ultra Magus said. "Sir, you're nearly in Stasis lock already" a medic said. "OVERRIDE!" Ultra Magnus shouted pulling out his blaster "No, I'm not doing that!" the medic said "Stasis code FA-8952 Eplison; Lock Ultra Magnus" the medic said. "No don't do this!" he shouted as he's optics shut down. "Get him out of here and prepare to evacuate the area" Warpath shouted.

Starports were filling up with refugees from all over the Autobot colony of Iacon with the Moon of Cybertron as their destination. Air Raid stood there directing people as Orphans were settled with teachers, medics and soldiers. "We have to stop them" he said as a fellow Knight walked up to him. "Air Raid, is it true about Starscream?" "Yes it is Slingshot, I think Starscream could possibly be him; after all these years" Air Raid said as the last two Knights arrived. "Fireflight, Skydive how's the evac?" Air raid asked. "Not good the con's sent 77% of Iacon to the matrix" Skydive said. "That's not good; any other Autobot territories attacked?" Air Raid asked. "Yeah, nearly all of them, by a massive Decepticon platoon, however those platoons were taken down with minor Autobot loses" Skydive said. "Good, anything else?" Air Raid asked, "yeah, Megatron got Ultra Magnus" Fireflight said, "First Aid had to lock him down" Slingshot added. "Has Alpha Tridon been evacuated yet?" Air Raid asked. "No I haven't" "Elder Tridon" the Aerialbots said. "I have ordered every last civilian Autobot be sent to the moon cities just in case" Alpha Tridon said "YES SIR!" The Aerialbots said. "Excuse me, I need to see someone" Air raid said. "Of course." Alpha Tridon said.

"This is bad, really bad" an Autobot said. "Calm Down Scattershot and tell me teh problem" Air Raid said. "Megatron's going after the Sparkling centres" the comm. Officer said. "WHAT, have defence teams defend them! We cannot lose the sparkling centres. Also sent word to Earth" Air Raid ordered "Earth? Why there?" Scattershot said. "The only one who can free Cybertron and defeat him is there on that Planet" "Optimus Prime?" Scattershot asked, "Yeah" Air Raid replied. "Give me five minutes and you'll have it" Scattershot said. "Good, now Air Raid Transform!" Air Raid said inputting his transformation code. "Good Luck" Scattershot said

Air Raid raced over to where the fighting as taking place. Warpath was holding out as Soundwave and his minicons were trying to attack the centre. "About time you got here!" Warpath said as Air Raid pulled out his sword. "Sorry I had to see Scattershot" Air Raid replied. "What is that mech doing, shouldn't he have seen this?" Warpath asked. "He's been busy!" Air Raid said slicing a drone in half. "Doing What?" "Evacs" "Oh, he's forgiven" Soundwave was right behind Warpath. "BEHIND YOU!" a voice shouted as a blade intercepted Soundwave's fist. "Thanks Cliffjumper I owe you one" Air Raid said. "No Problem" Cliffjumper said.

Alpha Tridon was trying to co-ordinate multiple defensive fronts. "Sir we must get you out of here!" the guard said. "No not until the civilians are safe" Alpha Tridon said. "Yes sir!" teh guard said. "Sir this is Moon wanderer One, we are ready for takeoff." "Very well engage captain, and hope Primus watches you" Alpha Tridon said. Soon thunderous engines were heard.

"First one's away" Warpath said flattening another con. "Very well, the centre's secured" Air Raid said. "Scattershot to Air Raid; transmissions been sent sir!" Scattershot said. "Good, now we wait" Air Raid said. "For what?" "Reinforcements!" Air raid said. "Reinforcements, from where?" Warpath asked.

Megatron was having a good day, he's brother was near scrap, the Autobots were running and he had basically conquered Cybertron. "Yes I Megatron am now the Supreme Commander of all Cybertron!" he declared. "ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" his forces chanted. "Sir, a transmission was sent earlier" Soudnwave said. "That is of little importance, we now rule this planet with an iron fist" Megatron laughed. "Literally" Onsluaght added. "But who may the transmission reach?" Shockwave asked, killing Megatron's laughter, "Who indeed" Megatron said.

The warrior Autobots had taken shelter in the underground. "This is bad, he rules Cyberton" Cliffjumper said. "I know; there's nothing we can do" Warpath said. "I only wish that I could hold my femme one last time" Scattershot said. "We all would Scatter" Warpath said. "Sir!" Cliffjumper said. "What is it?" Air Raid asked. "Its Zeta Prime sir, he's been offlined" Cliffjumper said as several Autobots brought the colourless body of Zeta Prime in and set it down. "May he rest in peace with Primus in the Matrix" Alpha Tridon said. "We're doomed!" "Sunstreaker!" Warpath chided. "Its true, with Zeta dead, they can reach the Guardian's base and destroy him!" Sunstreaker said. "Or awaken the dark guardian" Air Raid said scared at what mioght happen should that thing be released.

"No we cannot let that happen" Alpha Tridon said. "Understood" they said. "We must remember Freedom is the right of all sentient beings and we must defend that right, even if we are ever outnumbered, for we are Autobots and we are here to defend any and all life" Alpha Tridon said delivering a speech. "You heard him men" Warpath said. "Yes Sir!" they choursed. "AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Air Riad said.

Earth NEST base Alpha  
>"A transmission from Cybertron" Rodimus said looking at the transmission. "FATHER!" he shouted as Optimus entered. "We've got mail from Cybertron through the transline" Rodimus said looking concerned. "Why so concerned?" Ironhide asked. "We haven't heard from Cybertron for ages and now they're sending us a transmission; something's up" Rodimus said. "Play it" Optimus said.<p>

The Transmission

Come in Optimus Prime. This is Scattershot, We're under attack; repeat we're under attack. Megatron has regained some of his lost power and is unloading it on us here; we've incurred heavy casualties in Iacon, only 23% of civilians were alive at last check. Oh Primus it would be good if you and some of your forces could come here and help out. HURRY!

End transmission..._ 


	22. Cybertron War 2: reinforcements

"It can't be; three quarters of Iacon civilians wiped out!" Ratchet said as Optimus Prime debriefed them on the transmission from Cybertron. "We had families there; femmes and sparklings" Sideswipe said. "Brothers and sisters, mothers, fathers and cousins nearly all of whom are gone" Silverbolt said. "I'm truly sorry for those who had families there" Optimus said "Not to mention spark mates" Ironhide said. "Even Spark mates" Optimus said as he watched his old friend's shoulders sag in depression. "Please tell me Chromia will be okay" Ironhide demanded. "I can't, I'm sorry" Optimus said.

Nunnally stood in shadows watching the event before leaving to find her friends trying on battle armour. "Is the Star Knight online yet?" she asked Coby. "You kidding she's ready for her maiden voyage" Coby said proudly. "Good mount up and get some frames in there including the Neo Knights in our group" Nunnally said changing into her pink armour. "Um, why?" Lori asked. "We're heading for Cybertron" Nunnally said. "CYBERTRON!" the group shouted. "Shush!" Nunnaly shushed them. "Why Cybertron?" Jake asked deactivating his arm's bio form. "They were attacked by Megatron, and I think we should defend their world; like they defended ours" Nunnally said. "Okay, Kicker get a couple of Sutherlands, I'll get my Gloucester; Rolo, Anya the neo Vincents, and Lori bring the Guren Firestorm, Nunnally get the co-ordinates from the transmission and prey we're not too late" Jake said. "Okay" they shouted.

Optimus had selected the team, which were currently heading for the Ark located at the Summit. "Lelouch, we thank you for your planet's hospitality and we wish we could return, but with Megatron warring on Cybertron it could be a long time" Optimus said. "I know, at least some Autobotswill be here" Lelouch said. Optimus looked at his team who all nodded. "Goodbye, Emperor Vi Britannia" Optimus said. Goodbye and Good luck Optimus Prime" Lelouch farewelled. "Time to move out"

"Nunnally, The Ark's launching" Jake said. "Follow it" Nunnally ordered as her ship the star knight prepared for her maiden flight. "For the freedom of an allied world we take this ship on her maiden flight" Nunnally said. "Good words" Jake said. "All right, we'll use the hyperdrive to get to the co-ordinates and then we'll plan from there" Nunnally said input the location. "Hyper-space in 5" Rad said. "Engage" Nunnally ordered.

The Ark  
>"Autobots the crisis on Cybertron has elevated, Megatron controls the eastern hemisphere of our home world, and has force Autobot soldiers underground and Civilains to its Moon, we must defeat Megatron in order for our world to have peace" Optimus said. "Sir? What if we fail?" Bumblebee asked. "Then there will be no more home for the Autobots" "And if all the autobots flee to Earth, that could throw out the balance of commerce" Ironhide said. "What?" Sideswipe asked. "The resources on Earth will diminish quicker if we're there" Ratchet stated simply. "That's bad' Arcee said. "So we're not only fighting for our world, but Earth as well?" Jazz asked. "Yes we are" Optimu said. "Okay then I'm in; besides I've got something to pay them back for" Jetfire said. "Hey man, revenge will not get you anywhere" Ironhide said. "But it will make me feel better" Jetfire said. "Jetfire we will find out what happened to him" Optimus said. "How long man?" Jazz asked. "Years, maybe even years have gone past without me seeing him" Jetfire said.<p>

Star Knight  
>"How beautiful" Nunnally said looking at the stars while in Hyperspace, "that's not the only thing" "Jake, thanks" she said blushing before noticing his cyber arm "You're arm's not being cloaked." She said looking at it. "We're going to a world where the entire populace is robotic and you think me having a cyber arm wouldn't stick out?" Jake asked. "I was think that having it in bio mode would mask its energon signature and prevent you from being discovered on missions" Nunnally said, "If its worrying you that much" Jake said "Don't cover it up" Nunnally said. "Why?" "Because I also think in time it will help" she smiled.<p>

Alexis sighed as she stared off into space. "Anything I can do for you?" Rad asked. "No, just wondering if we're got to help or hinder the Autobots" Alexis said. "Nobody said that we will" Rad said holding her. "Plus I'm kind of scared." She admitted. "Don't be" Rad said as the pair curled up. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too, my darling" Rad replied softly as Alexis pulled him closer. "Do you think?" "Don't even say that" the pair said so no one else could hear them. In the hall Jake smiled at the interaction.

"Do they not have food on this ship?" Lori asked hungry. "Try the galley oh, wait your in the galley" Coby said. "Shut up" Lori said finding the fridge, "Finally, ice cream" she said gleefully grabbing the container and some spoons. "Here you are" she said smiling handing her partner one "Thanks dear" Coby said as he dug in. "So, Cybertron the home world of our allies" Lori said looking out the window to see the vastness of space rushing past. "Yep, and right now it's in trouble big time" Coby said. "Do you think we can help?" Lori asked. "Beats me" Coby said. "Yeah, that's the question isn't?" Lori asked

The Ark  
>Optimus said at the console looking over the bridge. Ratchet walked up to him. "Prime, do you really think we can win against Megatron?" the medic asked. "I'm not sure Ratchet" Optimus said. "I remember your first field op, Zeat Prime had sent you, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide to steal the energy core from Megatron; I should know because that was the first time I pulled sharpnel from Ironhide's aft, gave Jazz his visor and you were absolutely fine, heck you said it was almost fun." Ratchet laughed. "Yes I remember that will. Even managed to blow my first con apart and brought back his rifle" Optimus smirked earning a laugh from Ratchet. "It has been a long time since I last laughed. Probably at my spark bonding, how I miss her Prime; I can't believe she was taken away from me like that." He said<p>

Flashback  
>Ratchet and his femme were running the trenches on Cybertron "Go Nurse, I'll be fine" he shouted firing shot after shot at his opponent: Soundwave "It's no use Autobot" Soundwave stated as Nurse screamed. There before the Autobot medic's optics Nurse's spark was ripped from her torso by the vice like jaws of Ravage "NO!" the Medic cried as the decepticon laughed. "Nurse, my beautiful Nurse; by Primus please respond" Ratchet begged blacking out. "Rat...t! Ratch... RATCHET!" Ironhide shouted. "Ironhide?" Ratchet asked as he looked around to see Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Optimus Prime there with him. "Is she?" "We had Elder Tridon help her into the matrix; I'm sorry neither Red Alert nor First Aid could repair her" Ironhide said as Ratchet broke down. "I loved her with my entire spark" he said. "I know, I know" Ironhide said comforting his friend. "I want the oil and energon to flow from his murderous supply lines!" Ratchet said coldly.<p>

The Ark current time  
>"It was a sad day for all" Optimus said. "Yes, and I still to this day wish that what I had said on that dark day of my life" Ratchet said. "Well, you had opportunities on Earth, never did take one" Ironhide said entering the bridge. "That's because I wasn't able to go space bound!" Ratchet said angrily. "Well enough doom and gloom; I still remember that time" Ironhide laugh shocking Ratchet "What time?" Bumblebee said as he, Arcee Jazz and Sideswipe entered, "Please, don't" "Too late; listen up because this is a once in a lifetime story" Ironhide laughed. "No" Ratchet groaned making Optimus intrigued.<p>

Flashback  
>Ironhide and Ratchet were on board the Lunacon space station; namely the medical ward. "How on Cybertron did you get that there?" Ironhide asked his friend; "Not saying!" Ratchet growled. "Sucks to be you at this particular cycle" Ironhide laughed. "Not funny hide; can you please remove it?" Ratchet asked. "Alright, but still how did you get a frame connected lodged in you aft plate with a Mag-electro wrench?" Ironhide asked. "Some bot thought it would be funny to try and remove the girder up my aft" Ratchet murmured. "Sunstreaker?" Ironhide asked, "No, it was...Evac" Ratchet growled. "Ouch, you know I'm going to have to get Tow Line to dislodge it before I can get it out" the weapons master said. "WHAT!" Ratchet cried out. "Relax they're out all you had to do was flick the off switch" Ironhide said. "Not to mention the girder's gone" Ironhide laughed. "You raw deposit of waste" Ratchet swore at the black autobot "I'm touched.<p>

The Ark  
>"Seriously someone stuck a frame connector and mag wrench up your aft?" Jazz asked. "Yes and please don't repeat it" Ratchet said. "So you want embarrassing stories, I've got one" Arcee said. "Oh you do, do you?" Jazz asked. Ironhide raised an optic brow. "It was back in the Academy" Arcee said as Sideswipe and Bumblebee panicked. "Really?" Jazz asked. "Yep; in fact it was when I met my future mech." Arcee beamed going over to Bumblebee. "Not that one!" he said. "Yes, that one"<p>

Flashback  
>Arcee was in the academy's femme wash racks buffering he armour. "Hey Cee, we'll meet you by the fountain" her sister Chromia said. "Sure Mia" Arcee said. After they left she just sat there polishing herself while humming. Soon teh doors opened again, Arcee took no noticed until she heard a bang. "Turning around she saw a walking bin with yellow and black legs. "Hello, anybody there I'm stuck" The 'bin' said. Arcee stared in curiosity as the bin walked into the wall. "That hurt" the bin said. "Here let me help" she said jumping off her seat and pulled the black cylindrical bin off the transformer. "Thanks, I've been...SORRY!" teh transformer then averted his eyes. "Huh?" Arcee asked before noticing her training armour on teh buffer rack and herself half covered in polish. "Whoops sorry," Arcee said. "I'm in the femme's wash racks" he said. "Relax I' won't tell as long as you don't do recon on me" Arcee said "Sure, man I'm going to get him!" the bot said, "Who?" "My no good bro Cliffjumper" "So you're Bumblebee" Arcee said "Yep, thats me the bee" Bumblebee groaned. "I heard you were a lousy student" Arcee said. "First week here actually, I've got Ironhide for a team trainer, and his training starts tomorrow, I've been at the knowledge classes with the scholars" Bumblebee said. "Okay then; now you can recon now" Arcee said. "Oh boy! I think I might have a meltdown, because you are blasting" Bumblebee said.<p>

Current time.  
>"Blasting?" Jazz asked. "It worked didn't it?" Bumblebee asked "Yes it did, now I believe its my turn for a story" Optimus said. "Shoot Prime" Sideswipe said. "I'm sure three of you here will get a kick out of this" he said as the other autobots stumbled in. "I'm not liking this" Ratchet said. "So you shouldn't" Optimus laughed. "OH NO!" Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet said. "What?" Sideswipe, Arcee and Bumblebee asked. Jetfire and Silverbolt look impassive. "Please Prime!" Jazz begged "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes" Bumblebee laughed.<p>

Flashback  
>Jazz Ratchet and Ironhide were looking around nervous. "So Cadets; what they call you?" Ironhide asked. "Jazz, this is my first assignment; fresh out of Academy" Jazz said "I'm Ratchet, don't ask me why I'm out here I'm supposed to be at base healing others, what about you?" "I'm Ironhide and I'm here because some Prime got snooty and told that I should be in front; so I am" Ironhide laughed. "What elder?" "Some stuffy old exhaust that needs replacing" Ironhide laughed. "That would be Sentinel Prime" a baritone voice said, "SIR!" teh three saluted. "At ease cadets, today you'll be pulling an exercise of extreme peril" Optimus said. "What sir?" Ironhide asked. "That; Sentinel Prime's personal quarters are located in there; the target is his lance" Optimus said "That's it?" Ironhide asked. "Yep" Optimus said. "No Joke?" Jazz asked. "Affirmative." Optimus chuckled.<p>

"Wait, you had them go after Sentiel's lance?" Bumblebee asked. "Yep" Optimus said, "But that's suicide" Sideswipe said. "It gets better" Ironhide said.

Flashback cont

Ironhide and Jazz entered the apartment that housed the arrogant Sentinel Prime, Ratchet was on look out duty. "Let's just grab the thing and GO!" Jazz said as he reached out for the lance, suddenly Ironhide froze "Yo, Hide! Need help here" "Oh really doing what?" Jazz whirled around to see Sentinel Prime standing there. "Um, polishing your lance" "Nice try!" Sentinel said. "Easy Sentinel" Optimus said."Why, because your bumbling cadets failed!" Sentinel said "Because, you just entered something" Optimus laughed. "WHAT" "an energon pie trap" the red prime said as an energon pie smack sentinel in the face. "GGGRR!" the enegron covered prime growled as Optimus and his team left. "OPTIMUS!"

Current time  
>"He used you as a diversion like he set up a trap, fun" Sideswipe said. "Well it wasn't" Jazz said. "Enough fun and games, we're home" Jetfire said. "And not a moment too soon" he continued seeing the burning surface. "No, our home" Bumblebee said. "Autobots; transform and rollout" Optimus commanded<p> 


	23. Cybertron War 3: Arrival

Jetfire and Silverbolt landed on the surface first. "CLEAR!" Jetfire said as the other's dropped onto the metallic planet's hard surface. "This is not good" Optimus said looking around at lifeless frames of transformers destroyed. Sideswipe looked around, "NITROUS!" he shouted running to an online femme. "Sideswipe?" she asked. "Yeah it's me, please hold on RATCHET!" Sideswipe shouted. The medic came running "Hey doc, how are things?" Nitrous asked. "Don't move you've got heavy spark damage" Ratchet said before looking at Sideswipe "I'm sorry" the medic said as Sideswipe "Sides?" Nitrous asked. "Yeah, my little booster?" Sideswipe asked. "I'm sorry" she smiled before the light left her optics. "Nitrous, no please wake up" Sideswipe begged, "another casualty" Jetfire said. "I'm sorry" Optimus said placing his hand on Sideswipe's shoulder.

Bumblebee and Arcee scouted another area of the landing site. "Poor Sideswipe, seeing that" Arcee said "I can't imagine what the guy's going through" Bumblebee said as he scanned the area "Hold it right there!" a voice said, Bumblebee knew the voice, "Oh, what are you going to do?" Arcee asked. "Simple, I'm going to melt your chassis down and use it as gap filler!" "Nice try; ROAD HAZARD!" "Oh, so you think you're better than me bugbot?" The voice yelled backed as a blue and Brown Autobot rose up and Bumblebee and Arcee turned around, "Why don't you tell me Roadblock?" "Sure I well Bumblebee" Roadblock said. Soon the two warriors began to laugh. "Good to see you" Roadblock said. "And can it be, surely not" "Hello Roadblock" Arcee said hugging the mech. "What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked. "Retrieving Nitrous" Roadblock said. "Um, Roadblock, there's something you should know" Arcee said, "What is it?" Roadblock asked.

Sideswipe just stood there looking at the offlined frame of his sparkmate. "Sorry bro" Jetfire said. "Well you be alright?" Optimus asked "Yeah, I will once I shred the con who did this to her" Sideswipe said. "Another one who wants revenge" Silverbolt said. Jetfire and Ratchet had revenge motives and now Sideswipe was added to that. "Revenge is not our way" Jazz said. "Some of us have faced loses you couldn't even imagine" Ratchet said. "Ratchet, there is a time and place for this, and here is not it!" Silverbolt said. "Slag you Knight boy. You've never faced lost! We have alright!" Ratchet barked. "No your right I haven't lost a femme, or a brother, I've just lost hundreds of men good warriors with sparks of gold enegron, yes I feel the need for revenge but no I don't act upon it, Why? Because the moment one takes revenge, there no better than the one who the revenge is pointed at" Silverbolt said.

"Oh man, Nitrous" Roadblock said seeing the offline body of Nitrous "Roadblock?" Sideswipe said. "Easy mate, Damn it, she was alive when the signal went out" Roadblock said. "This is Roadblock to command, mission failed, Nitrous is offline" Roadblack said "Understood bring her back any way I want to make sure her files weren't hacked" the commander said. "Yes sir" Roadblock said. "We're going with you" Jetfire said "Okay by me, we've been waiting for you guys ever since Air Raid sent out that signal to you guys" Roadblock said. "That was Air Raid?" Silverbolt asked. "Yeah, it seemed urgent" "Air Raid, another Knight of Superion?" Ratchet asked. "My second in command" Silverbolt said as they rolled out.

Stra Knight Bridge  
>"Those Energy mortars will be a problem for us" Kicker said "There'll tear through our haul and straight into the engine bay" Alexis said analysing the shipyards. "We'll have to clear that space for when NEST reinforcements arrive" Rad said "So what will we do?" Coby asked. "Good question, main priority is the defence of Cybertron" Nunnally said. "Also we'll need an advantage, so I say we find the atmospheric generator and switch to an Earth like Atmosphere giving our weapons and frames an easier time on the surface" Kicker said. "But remember not to be seen so soon okay?" Rolo said "got it" they said. "Now what about Decepticon patrols?" Harriet asked entering the bridge. "With our size we should avoid them easily" Kickjer said confidence blooming, "Don't get cocky, remember this is their world not ours" Jake said "But why shouldn't we?" Coby asked. "As soon as the Atmosphere changes, they'll know we're here, and then they'll come gunning for us" Jake said. "I'll go down and change the atmosphere" Kicker volunteered. "Alright; but if you run into trouble radio us okay?" Nunnally asked, "Yes your highness" Kicker said saluting.<p>

Surface of Cybertron  
>Kicker landed safely and withdrew his assault rifle. "Okay I'm down here and the shuttle is returning" Kicker said activating his HUD. "Remember the Atmospheric generator is probably guarded, so be careful" Rolo said. "Got it" Kicker acknowledge running towards the generator. "KICKER STOP!" Julia said "What is it?" "Ravage" Julia quietly said as Kicker saw the robotic jaguar sleeping in the middle of the road. "What the?" Kicker whispered. "I'm not sure, but no loud movements" Nunnally said "Roger" Kicker acknowledge creeping around the sleeping con. "Continuing on" Kicker said.<p>

Autobot command  
>Optimus' team and Roadblock reached the location of the hidden Autobot Command Bunker. "I thought we were heading for the Decagon" Bumblebee said. "Negative, Decagon's gone. Megs got to it and destroyed it" Roadblock said. They transformed as two tech came out with a hover stretcher. "Put her on here, we'll do a rundown and then, she'll join the others in the matrix" one of them said. Ratchet stepped up to the techs "Do you have wounded?" he asked. "Indeed, they're pretty bad sir" the second tech said. "Understood" Ratchet said, Optimus walked into the centre flagged by Silverbolt, Jetfire Bumblebee and Ironhide.<p>

"Optimus Prime reporting for duty" Optimus Prime saluted "At least Prime, its good your here" the lead prime said. "Where is Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked. "He's hand was destroyed and had to be put into stasis lock" the prime said. "Understood" Optimus said. "And Elder Tridon?" he then asked. "Still ticking my son" Alpha tridon said entering the room. "Father, are you alright?" Optimus asked. "I'm fine the civilians have been evacuated to the moons" the elder Autobot said as many scienetist and medics were rushing around, "Heavy casualties" Optimus said. "Too many, and the captured are also too many to recall" Alpha Tridon said. "So this coward has returned, we don't need your help" "Sentinel" Alpha Tridon warned. "I'm just saying we don't need him or whatever team he's brought with him" Sentinel said. "Back Off Sentry, or are we going to have a nice little chat about manners" Ironhide said bringing out his cannons "Ironhide" Optimus warned. "Yes sir" Ironhide said backing off. "See total disrespect, his team." "Is an elite group trained under the best cybertronian warriors of the past including myself" An Autobot Prime said. "I'm sorry Guardian Prime" Sentinel said to the older warrior Prime.

"Don't let it happen again!" Guardian Prime said as he watched Sentinel leave. "I'm sorry about him, the elite guard were taken off guard by Megatron, now tell me of your adventures on Earth" Guardian said. Guardian Prime was a rough and tumble type warrior who was beside Optimus until he left for Earth, He was an old Transformer who had retired after Prime left only to be brought back into service when Megatron attacked Cybertron. "I heard your team was doing fine on Earth with Humans and their tech" Guardian said smiling as his friend and protégé walked with him. "Yes we are, the NEST treaty is holding up well" Optimus said. "Why didn't they send backup, the humans that is" Guardian said. "We do not want the humans harmed, therefore I requested that the emperor sends no human help to Cybertron" Optimus said. "Noble just like the days of old Optimus" Guardian said as he spotted his third student "Ironhide" "Guardian Prime sir" Ironhide saluted.

Starscream looked at the carnage the Cons were creating. Something deep down inside of him as telling to prevent it, what that voice was he didn't know, and then there were the memory recalls of him flying with a squadron. "Who am I?" he asked "You say something Starscream?" Thundercracker asked. "No nothing at all" Starscream said as he readied his cannon. "Except I've had enough of this!" he shouted blasting Thundercracker "Why did you" Skywarp started before being blasted by Starscream as well. "Where's Megatron?" he asked.

Megatron stood before the prisoner he had collected. "My dear brother's sparkmate Elita-1, how nice of you to drop in" Megatron said as he smiled. "Energon, High Grade, oil maybe?" Megatron said "Screw you Megajerk" Elita said. "So defiant! I've never seen that in a femme before" Megatron laughed. "Yeah, well first tiem for everything isn't there?" Elita asked as she spat at the Decepticon tyrant "LOCK HER UP!" the tyrant bellowed. "Where?" Onslaught asked. "The area near the atmospheric generator, they'll never find her there!" Megatron ordered.

"MEGATRON!" "Starscream what do you want?" Megatron asked only to receive an energy burst in the face from Starscream. "So, they're finally coming back to you" Megatron stated "Yes it is" Starscream said pulling out his sword. "Your brother will be excited to hear that and disappointed to find your corpse" Megatron said as he activated his mace. "DIE TYRANT!" "DIE TRAITOR!" the cons said as their weapons clashed.

"Optimus Sir!" an Autobot said coming up to the prime. "Sir, I've got bad news; Elita-1 she's been taken by the cons sir!" the Autobot said."Megatron has Elita?" Optimus said as his team looked at each other, "We'll gear up and look for her" Ironhide said. "No, she is no longer a priority!" Sentinel said. "Watch you vocal processor" Bumblebee said. "Why she's nothing but a femme" Sentinel said. "No Elita is the femme Commander and Prime's Sparkmate; if Megatron has her; he can effectively damage Optimus" Ironhide said. "What? How?" Sentinel asked. "By making him feel Elita's pain through their link" Guardian said. "No, Elita" Optimus said in despair.

Starscream was barely holding Megatron back. "So the noble traitor still fights" Megatron laughed as he saw Starscream hang on in the fight. "I'll make you regret onlining me" Starscream said as he fired an energy burst at the Decepticon Tyrant, only to have it deflected into a comm. Tower. "Nice try Starscream" Megatron said smirking. "AAHH!" Starscream shouted deploying his sword, only to have it meet with Megatron's mace with sparks flying in all directions. "You're becoming annoying!" Megatron said as he was in a stale mate. "I've had about enough of this!" the tyrant snarled as he activated his cannon and pointed it at Starscream. "Goodbye Starscream" Megatron said shooting him up into the outer reachs of Cybertron. "Now I can continue on the plan, but now I must be careful that he doesn't return" Megatron said looking to the stars.

"There's the generator, now just need to insert the oxygen canister in the atmospheric input" Kicker said jumping down to the ground and pull out his rifle and scanned the area. "Its clear, now to turn on the Air" Kicker said running to the generator's control panel.

In the cold dark embrace of space; Starscream's eyes flicked black and red. The Decepticon floated in space in pain "Help me" he rasped as he hit an Energon Cloud, soon his flickering eyes became pure blue, his maroon and grey armour became red and white, the Decepticon insignia became the Autobot insigna. "TRANSFORM!" the newly reformatted Decepticon said jetting off.


	24. Cybertron War 4 Revelations

Kicker shot his grappling hook up to the main console. "Okay, now the canister." Kicker said as he inserted the sample into the generator. "Analysing sample, Analysing sample" the computer said. "Who's there?" a female voice said making Kicker alert. "Elita-1?" Kicker asked. "Kicker what are you doing here?" Elita asked. "Giving back to the Autobots, what they gave us: Freedom from the Decepticons" Kicker replied. "But why would you come to our world?" Elita asked. "Because you did the same for us, plus remember we still have the NEST Treaty between Earth and Cybertron. Elita was shocked at this new development. A human would risk their life for a world not like their own; because selected members of her race did the same for his world. "Thank you Kicker" Elita said. Kicker aimed his rifle as the cage's generator and fired upon it. "You did it I'm freed, now to get back to HQ" Elita-1 said.

Above them in the sky the reconfigured Autobot was soaring to make it back to somewhere. "Come on where is it?" he asked scanning the area. "There!" he said descending towards a building "The barracks of the Knights Superion" the Autobots said entering and turning left to see a room that held energy sword and shields. Above them are names. "Storm Jet, my name before I was that Starscream Clone" Storm Jet said picking up his Knight gear. "I Storm Jet hereby take up arms in the name of Primus, to defend those who cannot, to uphold the Laws of Justice and Peace and to make sure Cybertron is protected against those who would destroy it" Storm Jet recited the knight's creed.

Elita and Kicker were heading back to the command Bunker when Megatron appeared. "Oh shit" Kicker said as Elita stopped. "Bad girl Elita" Megatron said. Then the tyrant saw Kicker through the window "Double shit" Kicker said "A Human! Excellent" Megatron laughed as a solid thud was heard. "Turn around Megaturd" a voice said "Ah, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia how nice to see you again" Megatron said as he swung his mace at her frame only to have the phoenix claw grab it and destroy the mace. "Now what?" Nunnally asked. "This!" Megatron answered activating his cannon only to have that bubble under the heat of Nunnally's Guren Firestorm Knightmare frame. "GRRR!" Megatron growled as Nunnally and Elita took aim at the tyrant "I will not forget this" Megatron said transforming and moving off.

"I'm betting Lelouch knows your here" Elita said as the two zoomed to the bunker. "No he doesn't but I hope he sends reinforcements soon, because we'll need them" Nunnally said "I agree, but something's been off about Starscream" Elita said. "What do you mean?" Kicker asked "It seems he has a personality glitch or something" Elita said. "A glitch, or something else" Nunnally said. "You're thinking he's betraying Megatron?" Kicker asked. "No he was forced to betray the autobots" Nunnally said.

Storm jet was heading for the bunker when he saw Elita-1 and an unknown red Autobot "I don't like the look of that one" he said descending. "Incoming 3 o'clock high" Kicker said as a red and white jet swooped at Nunnally's knightmare. "What the?" the princess asked. "I know him, Storm Jet!" Eliat called. "Milady" Storm jet said transforming. "How are you alive, I thought you were taken offline by Megatron" Elita said. "I'll inform you later, but right now we need to get out of here" Storm Jet said.

Star Knight  
>"Hey Lori, can you check if we're getting an energon reading off the stern?" Coby asked. "I'll check" Lori said "Yeah, a big one" Lori said, "But where?" Coby asked her. "It's coming off that Meteor" Lori said "Wait, is that meteor crumbling?" Rad asked. "Enlarging the image" Lori said. "Guys, I think that's a transformer" Julie said. "But one that big?" Lori asked. "It could be teh size of Omega Supreme" Alexis theorized. "Alright keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't go anywhere" Harriet said. "Yes ma'am" they choursed "Nervous about Nunnally?" Alexis asked Jake. "A little" Jake said.<p>

"Optimus, sir! We've located the cons" Scattershot said. "Where?" Optimus asked. "Grid 8-03A: Near the atmospheric generator sir" Scattershot said. "Silverbolt, Bumble and Jetfire come with me, Ironhide take Ratchet and Sideswipe and secure the generator" Optimsu ordered. "Yes sir" they said "Ratchet Sideswipe come with me" "WHAT?" The two mech said. "I said come with me Optimus Prime orders." Ironhide said. "I can't there's too many injured autobots here for me to treat" "And I can't leave Sunstreaker's side" Sideswipe said. "Great, wait a minute, why am I picking up oxygen?" Ironhide asked. "Residual leftover from Earth" Ratchet said. "Not from here, from the atmosphere, wait you don't think?" "Humans here on Cybertron, propitious!" Ratchet said "Yeah, we would know about it" "Sir?" Scattershot said entering "Yes Scattershot?" Ironhide asked. "We've detected a ship above Cybertron , it's not of transformer design" Scattershot said "You were saying?" Ironhide said. "And also we found this energy signature around the atmospheric generator" Scattershot then said handing the energy to Ratchet "That's the energy signature of the Guren Firestorm" Ratchet said. "And considering Kallen's still nursing, it has to be Nunnally" Sideswipe said. "Great, I'll tell Prime" Ironhide said

"Optimus, Nunnally's here on Cybertron and possibly with a team" Ironhide said via comm. "What's she doing here?" Optimus asked. "Not sure, I'm going to send a team out to intercept her and whoever is with her" Ironhide said. "Understood." Optimus said. Back at the bunker Ironhide looked at Arcee, Jazz and Scattershot. "Oh no way am I going out there!" Scattershot screamed. "Come on you'll have Arcee and Jazz with you" Ironhide said. "Okay, but I better not get shot" Scattershot said. "You won't" Arcee said rolling out. "Yeah it will be fun" Jazz said as he left. "Ratchet, Sideswipe let's go!" Ironhide said. "Alright" The two said.

Elita's band was heading north until she stopped. "We've got cons up ahead" she said. "And the mortars are still active" Nunnally said. "That's not good, they'll need to be disabled so the reinforcements can land" Kicker said. "Well we'll deal with the mortars later, right now these cons need dealing with" Elita said as the cons advanced. "Guys Thundercracker is above us" Nunnally said activating a shield. "This is no good we can't win" Elita said as three engines were heard. "Do you hear engines?" Kicker asked as three cars jumped over the cons and skidded to a halt in front of Elita, Nunnally and Kicker. "Transform" the autobots said. "Jazz, Arcee!" the humans shouted. "Yo what up cats" Jazz said. "Later Jazz" Arcee said going up to Elita. "Elita are you okay?" Arcee asked. "I am, Kicker saved me" Elita said. "Alright, let's move out" Jazz said transforming. "Yes sir" Arcee and Scattershot said. "But what about Thundercracker?" Nunnally asked. "Leave him, we're extracting you" Jazz said. "Roger." Nunnally said.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Sideswipe were waiting at the generator as they were securing it, "All clear" Ironhide said "You're right somebody used an oxygen sample here to generate earth like atmosphere" Ratchet said analysing the sample. "So there are humans on Cybertron" Sideswipe said. "Affirmative" Ratchet said.

"Megatron in sight" Jetfire said. "Wait, guys he's damaged" Bumblebee said. "I'm also picking up minute traces of superheated particles from his armour." Silverbolt said. "That means he's been in a fight" Jetfire said "Transform" Optimus said. "Megatron" Optimus said loading his weapon "Prime, so it's not bad enough I had to be defeated by a human, now I have to deal with you" Megatron said "A human?" Bumblebee asked. "So they're here after all" Jetfire said. "But not for long, once I find them, I'll blow them out of the sky" Megatron laughed as two drone squadrons appeared and opened fire."Blast Drones!" Silverbolt said activating his sword and started to cut them down. "Bumblebee, call for reinforcements" Optimus ordered as a stealth drone plunged an energon blade in the prime's shoulder blades. "AAAHHH!" Optimus cried out "OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee shouted as he saw his leader fall. "This is Bumblebee, we need back-up I repeat we need backup" Bumblebee said over the comm.

"Elita, we just received a call from Bumblebee, he's in the area and needs help" Arcee said. "How far away is he?" Jazz asked. "Twenty clicks" Arcee said. "Alright Autobots roll out!" Jazz said changing course "Star Knight this is Kicker, have my frame sent down: Co-ordinates Grid 8-03A, Priority Alpha" Kicker said. "Roger Kicker" Lori said as a pod hurled towards the surface. "Loading Neo Knight Battle Program" Nunnally said loading her frame's battle program. "Ready!" Nunnally said as she took aim. "Alright, time to fight!" Nunnally said.

"This is Ironhide, we'll be there shortly" Ironhide said. "Hurry, Optimus is down!" Bumblebee said "Understood" "What's happening?" Ratchet asked. "Prime's down" Ironhide said "WHAT!" Sideswipe asked. "Impossible, He's a top fighter among us" Ratchet said "I hope it's not too bad" Ironhide said. "Knowing the battles Cybertron's been facing I wouldn't be shock if he's badly injured" Ratchet said "Ratchet!" Sideswipe said.

Optimus was struggling to get up; the blade in his back was siphoning energon from him and sent it to Megatron. "Give up Prime, I Megatron; am now the divine Emperor of the Transformers" the tyrant cackled as his main cannon repaired itself. "Now Prime, time to visit the Matrix!" Megatron laughed as Nunnally activated her blaze gun. "Fire!" she ordered as she and Kicker opened fire at the tyrant "Yeah how do you like power of my Gloucester BUSTER!" Kicker shouted as he used a drill lance to block Megatron from Optimus "I thought I told Lelouch not to send any reinforcements" Optimus said as Nunnally removed the dagger, "He didn't I did" Nunnally said. "That's dangerous" Bumblebee said as he pulled Scattershot down, who glared at Jazz, "Oh it will be fun, you won't shot at!" Scattershot said with sarcasm in his voice. "I thought we were just getting the humans and taking them back to base!" Jazz said firing at the drones. "I'm just a comm's officer" Scattershot said "That's it! Scattershot, we need an air strike, can you call one in?" Jetfire asked. This made Scattershot gleeful. "Command this is Scattershot, requesting air strike: target co-ordinates: 8-03A use energon signature scanner friendlies mixed in hostiles!" Scattershot asked as three Autobot bombers were en route.

Star Knight  
>"Guys, I'm picking something up on long range scanners!" Coby said "What is it, is it the meteor?" Lori asked. "Negative, their terran base energy signatures, guys reinforcements are on route, we need to tell Nunnally" Coby said "Alright, but first we need to identify the ships and who's on them" Rad suggested typing on teh console "I'm on it as well" Alexis said. "Nunna, this is Jake, we're getting reinforcements, coming via warp, and they should be here in five minutes" Jake said. "I've identified one!" Alexi said. "Which one?" Lori asked. "The Britannian cruiser Delta Hawk" Lori said. "That's the flagship!" Harriet said. "What?" the others asked. "That means" Rad started "Lelouch is here!" Coby said. "And the other one's the Astral Dragon, and Prime Minister Kururugi is on it" Lori said<p>

Delta Hawk  
>"Are you sure it was wise to come out here?" Suzaku asked "I'm sure it is, what with Kallen running the Empire, and Euphie overseeing Japan" Lelouch said. "Not that, the fact that two rulers are about to go into combat on an alien world." Suzaku said. "I suppose, but with the Autobots guarding our backs we shouldn't have a problem" Suzaku said. "Of course, with teh Decepticons having secured the spaceport it could be a problem on that front" Lelouch said as a holographic map of the spaceport showed the energon mortar cannons. "Sir! I've detected a sakuradite energy signature" a Delta Hawk Technician said. "What?" Lelouch asked. "I've getting one too, The Star Knight" Suzaku said from the Astral Dragon "That's Nunnally ship, what would she be doing here?" Lelocuh asked<p>

In the mess hall three friends were just chilling "How long has it been since we were last in a firefight?" Sam asked "The Battle of Tokyo against the Fallen" Josh said readying his Magmum, "What about you Epps?" "Maybe China" Epps said polishing his gun. "That long since the three of us were together" Sam said smiling as he downed a beer. "Yeah, and now the three of us will be fighting side by side on Cybertron, who would have guessed?" Josh asked as he holstered his Magnum. "All men prepare for battle" a call came across the PA system. "Awesome!" The trio said.


	25. Cybertron War 5 Retaliation

"Prepare for combat, I repeat all forces prepare for combat" a voice shouted over the PA. "Let's do this" Sam said hopping into his Sutherland. "Roger" Epps said booting up his Knight Cycle Frame. "I'll see you guys on the ground" Josh said. "You're loss pal" Spike said hopping into his frame. "Remember, guys I'm just the dude who fixes your frames" Josh laughed getting to a landing shuttle with his tools and rifle. "Hey guys" Josh said to the NEST soldiers.

"I'll head to the jumping level, take out the central cannon enabling the reinforcements to land" Lori said as she placed her helmet on and picked up her launcher. "Okay but be careful, who knows what's out there" Coby said. As the shuttle stopped the doors opened, revealing Cybertron to Lori. "It's beautiful" Lori sighed as she jumped out. "I'm out and falling; taking aim" Lori said. "Firing" Lori said as a Sakuradite tipped grenade into the barrel of the cannon, she was aiming for. "Bullseye" she cheered as three decepticon drones targeted her "LORI!" Coby said as the drones launched their missiles. "Oh no" Harriet said "Blast" Jake said aiming for the missiles. "So this is how I meet my end, in the upper atmosphere of an alien planet, too bad. I wanted to die on my own world with my family besides me" Lori said as tears streamed from her eyes.

Soon she was no longer falling and felt someone's arms under her back. "Huh?" she asked "Are you okay Lori?" a voice asked. "Emperor Vi Britannia, yeah I'm okay" Lori said getting down out of her leader's arms. "Now, where's Nunnally?" Lelouch asked. "I'm not sure my job was to destroy the cannons and make sure the reinforcements could land" Lori said. "Alright, let's do this" Lelocuh said as NEST shuttles landed, "Lancelot Albion online" "Zangetsu online" "Tristan Divider online" "all knightmares are online" the pilots said. "Good, Shinkirou online" Lelouch said approaching his frame. "Sire, are you sure about this?" a knight asked. "Yes, I am they helped us with our home world, now we help them" Lelouch said.

Nunnally was defending Ratchet while he operated on Optimus "How much longer?" Kicker shouted. "I'm still waiting for the arc fuser to charge!" Ratchet said as he pulled out his rifle and shot a drone "Well then, I better help" Nunnally said drawing on her prime powers. "By the Matrix!" "Whoa!" "That's not possible" Jazz Bumblebee and Ratchet said. "Now that he's resting lets charge you guys into something a bit more comfy" Nunnally said as she changed Bumblebee from his Cybertronian hatchback form to his Earth Muscle car form. "Revving!" Bumblebee said as he took down twice as many drones as he did in his cybertronian form. "I figured since you fought a lot on Earth, the forms you used there would help you here" Nunnally said. "I won't argue with that" Jazz said as his earth form was reactivated. "I agree, I feel stronger" Ratchet said as he transformed and activated his buzz saw. "AUTOBOTS! ROLLOUT" Optimus said activating his blades.

"Huh?" Jetfire said sensing something "What is it?" Silverbolt asked as a wave of pink energy hit them. "AAAHH!" Jetfire shouted as the wave passed him. "Huh, this is" Silverbolt said as below they noticed the other's gaining their earth forms. "Incredible, I think we just got the upper hand" Jetfire said descending with Silverbolt "CHARGE!" the two flyers said blasting and slashing drones. "Optimus sir" Jetfire saluted as a silver car and black pickup arrived as well "Sideswipe, Ironhide I see you got your earth forms as well" Silverbolt said. "Yeah, we did" Ironhide gruffly answered. "And we can thank Nunnally for this" Optimus said. "Nunnally? I thought you were on Earth still" Silverbolt said. "Oh, sure the princess gets mentioned because she gave you back your earth forms, don't mind me, the guy who made it possible to use your earth forms here and rescued Elita" Kicker mumbled. "Oh Kicker, didn't see you there" Ironhide said "yeah, yeah" Kicker said as he got two friendlies on RADAR.

"I've got two Knightmares on RADAR" Kicker said as the Shinkirou and Lancelot Albion landed. "Oh, crap" Nunnally said backing away "Don't even think about it" Lelouch said. "Oh, hi brother" Nunnally said as Kicker as sneaking away, only to be caught by the Lancelot Albion "Nice try Kicker" Suzaku said. "So, you decided to bring your team to an alien planet, in the middle of a war; WHAT WERE YOU THINKING Nunnally?" Lelouch asked. "I just wanted to help them" Nunnally said sensing her brother's disappointment in her actions. "I understand Nunnally, me and Suzaku had a plan; and you being here screws that up" Lelouch said "I'm sorry" she said as tears flooded her eyes. "Nunnally" Lelouch softly said seeing he had upset his sister. "Lelouch, if it wasn't for Nunnally and her Prime powers, Optimus would be dead, and we'd be overrun with drones by now" Ratchet said "I understand Ratchet, but Nunnally just may have jeopardized the mission we were planning" Lelouch said making Nunnally shut down her knightmare's system so no one would hear her crying "Nunnally" Suzaku said "What a jerk" Jazz said "Excuse me!" Lelouch shouted.

"Looks so Nunnally messed up, but that doesn't mean you can go off at her!" Jazz said. "I know, that but I figured she was at Ashford studying or on a beach working on her tan; not here fighting in a war!" Lelouch said. "She just got involved, heck before Ironhide detected the earth like atmosphere we had no idea they were here" Ratchet said "I'll admit she took a big gambit, the Decepticon patrol drones could have spotted teh ship and told Megatron, who would then in turn destroy it" Jetfire said. "Why are you siding with him?" Jazz asked. "Because it's the truth Jazz, sure I want Megs gone, but having a person put their life on the line so shouldn't even be here is not a way to do things" Jetfire said. "Oh, and having the ruler of an allied planet on teh frontlines is huh?" Ratchet asked. "I'm not saying that" Jetfire said. "Should we step in?" Arcee asked her commander "No, if we get involved than it would be disastrous. We need to get to a base and continue this chat there" Elita said "But Nunnally" Bumblebee said looking at the young pilot's shut down frame. "I'll talk to her" Arcee said.

"Hey Nunna, it's me Arcee" the femme said. "Go away" the young princess snapped. "I know you feel like you screwed up" Arcee said trying to soothe her. "But I can understand where's he is coming from" Arcee said. "And I kind of know where you're coming from; its tough being the middle sister. But I'm sure Lelouch didn't mean to go off at you" Arcee said "Yeah he did" Nunnally shot back. "Just take a few deep breathes and calm down" Arcee said as Lori approached and clambered up her friend's frame and opened the hatch "Hey" Lori said gaining her friend's attention, before she slapped her. "Don't you dare do this, the Cyber Beast battles, the quest of Omega Supreme; Now that you're here on Cybertron and being told off, you get into a one girl pity party" Lori said as Nunnally rubbed her cheek.

"But I screwed up my brother's plans" "Maybe not" Suzaku said "Huh?" Nunnally asked. "One of the main goals was to disarm Megatron, but you already did that, so she actually helped us" Suzaku said. "But Megatron's got a new Cybertronian form, that's why he was disarmed quickly" Nunnally said "Exactly, that's why he was using drones to escape" Elita said "He's not used to his new cybertronian form, thus had to use drone to cover him while he escaped." Arcee said. "So that means we could have the advantage here" Suzaku said.

Soon Lelouch came up to the small side group "Nunnally I'm sorry okay, it's just I don't want to lose you, heck a couple of months ago we just got back some of our siblings and I don't want you to be added to the family crypt yet okay?" Lelouch asked. "I'm sorry too Lelouch I should have told you my plan" Nunnally said. "So you've made up good because I'm detecting a storm of Decepticon war drones on the way!" Suzaku said. "Okay Gino take Kicker and Lori to higher ground and help them set up a firing station" Lelouch said. "Bumblebee, Ironhide and Jazz will be your backup" Optimus said. "I'll take Silverbolt, Jetfire and Suzaku with me to cover you guys from the air" Lelouch said. "Roger!" the fliers said already airborne. "Alright Nunnally you Arcee and Elita head to the space port and escort our reinforcements here" Lelouch said.

Star Knight  
>"Um, Coby I'm getting stronger readings from that transformer" Harriet said "What kind of reading?" Coby asked. "Energy shields, weapons and engine power levels increasing; shit its waking up!" Harriet said as the massive transformer slowly transforms "We have to warn the others!" Alexis said as she channelled in the comm. Channel. "No, please no" Alexis then panicked "What?" Rad asked. "That thing is blocking us!" Alexis said "This is bad" Coby panicked. "No kidding" Rad snapped. "Calm down we have to get down there and tell them about that" Jake said "But Lori took the only shuttle" Harriet said panicking "She's right so we have no chance to tell them or get to them" Rad said as a red flash appeared. "Jake?" Coby asked. "Where's Jake?" Rad asked.<p>

"Okay this is new" Jake said as he witness himself on Cybertron's surface, looking up he saw the massive transformer above him "I'm guess its my turn to do something now" he said racing off to get to the others "But what is that thing up there and more importantly who imprisoned it inside that meteor?" Jake asked. "Jake you're getting close to a battle zone; be careful" Julie said "will do" Jake said as he continued to the battlefield. 

Coby looked out the helm window to see a door open on the monster's side "Um, guys something's coming out of there" Coby said enhancing the image to see a jet fighter launching out of the door. "What was that?" Alexis asked. "Not good" Coby said "Jake, this is COby something just launched out of the monster, you better watch yourself down there" Coby saidn to which Jake responede "Roger"

Optimus was clashing with a healed and rearmed Megatron; while Lelouch's team fired upon them from the air "GRR" Megatron growled said as he attacked Prime, both leaders were oblivious to the danger over head. Suddenly Megatron looked up and froze in sheer unhidden terror "No" he whispered as his optics flared open with shock as a jet headed for him and opened fire at him "I don't know how you escaped and reactivated yourself but you will not come back from the pit this time" he said quietly "Stay focused Megatron, I'm your opponent" Optimus said dealing Megatron a haymaker to his jaw. Megatron scowled before lifting his arm up "All Decepticons, no matter what sector of Cybertron you are in; fall back to the great decepticon fortress!" Megatron said sounding the retreat of his entire army.


	26. Cybertron War 6 Desperation

"They're retreating" Silverbolt said "And not just them there's report all over cybertron that Decepticons have fallen back" Jetfire said. "We won, WE WON!" Jazz cheered joiniung those who were also cheering all across Cyberton; the humans were in disbelief; all except Lelouch and Nunnally "That was too easy" Nunnally said "I agree" Lelouch said as Jake appeared "Jake, are you okay?" Nunnally said placing an arm on his back "I will be; but not for long" Jake said "Why?" Nunnally asked. "Look up" Jake said to which Lelouch and Nunnally did and saw a monstrosity. "WHAT IS THAT?" Nunnally screamed.

Optimus looked up and saw what scared Megatron "Autobots skyward!" He ordered as all Autobots in the area opened fired on the sky "What are we shooting at?" Ironhide asked. "Trypticon!" Optimus said "WHAT!" they shouted "Who's Trypticon?" Suzaku asked. "A massive Decepticon that has only one mission; destruction" Ratchet said "It was Megatron who defeated him and personally locked him into stasis lock" Jetfire said "Then recruited us into his forces as Sky-Shadow and Starscream" Storm Jet said appearing "Storm Jet; you're back" Jetfire said hugging his brother. "Trypticon wasn't the only thing Megatron imprisoned; he also locked the Original Starscream inside Trypticon" Storm jet said "So I'm taking it Starscream woke up and reactivated Trypticon?" Gino asked. "Yes but for now fall back" Optimus said. 

Autobot HQ  
>"Optimus you should be out celebrating" Guardian Prime said as he enter Optimus' office "I can't; I didn't make Megatron retreat" Optimus grimly said "Then who did?" Guardian asked concerned and a bit frightened. "Trypticon" Optimus said "That thing's back online; who brought it back?" Guardian asked. "That is a mystery that I would like solved and kept between us and my team" Optimus said "I understand, no need to get the others members and their forces worried. For now I suggest we continue the celebrations of the cons retreating back to their hemisphere" Guardian said handing Optimus some energon "Careful this stuff is stronger than most premium grade Energon; I should know I mixed it myself" Guardian said as Optimus took a sip.<p>

Medical wing  
>"OW, be careful Ratchet!" Ultra Magnus barked as Ratchet was fixing him up "Don't blame me for you stupidity, punching Megatron's cannon how stupid can you get?" Ratchet asked "It was either my hand or my platoon; and you know what I will do for my teams" Ultra Magnus said as Ratchet connected up the servos in his repaired hand. "Looking good" Ratchet said "Tell me Optimus is worry isn't he?" Magnus asked "You can tell can't you?" he asked "So can Elita and father; something's got him worried but what we don't know" Magnus asked the medic "He is, but as to what I don't know" Ratchet said as he saw something and started to have a long distance look in his eye "You couldn't save her Ratchet" Ultra Magnus said "She was my world, I felt so alone without for the first few months as the humans call them" Ratchet said as fluid leaked from his eyes. "I know man; I'm sorry I just wish we could've gotten the slag heap before he did what he did" Ultra Magnus said. "I miss her still to this very cycle" Ratchet said. "I know; I miss my Femme as well" Ultra Magnus said. "Steady on you two I don't need memory lane moments now; we got a problem" Optimus said entering "SIR!" the others said saluting "At ease, how's the hand?" Optimus asked. "Fine Optimus" Ultra Magnus said.<p>

Star Knight  
>Nunnally was sleeping peacefully leaning against Jake who just smiled. "You two look good together" Spike said seeing the teen couple looking peaceful "Thanks, before the Cupid's event I couldn't talk to her; thinking that some Knight already had her hand" Jake said as he stroked her hair lovingly "At least you got your girl in a time of peace. I got mine after a battle" Spike said "So, how is Nina?" Jake asked. "Great; getting little sleep thanks to Theodora" Spike said referring to his baby girl who was born near teh beginning of the Omega search. "I must admit it was a bit of a shock seeing you guys here" Spike said. "I know" Jake said as Nunnally was laid down on the lounge and blanket pulled over her.<p>

Autobot HQ Senate Hub  
>"Wait so this thing is the one who helped you defeat the Fallen?" Sentinel prime asked as Optimus and Lelouch entered the council of Primes. "Yes and no, the form you see before is called a Knightmare frame, its goal is to protect the humans in battle" Optimus explained. "My name is Lelouch Vi Brittannia, the Emperor of Earth" Lelouch said "Welcome to Cybertron, Emperor Vi Britannia, as you know I am Alpha Tridon; the main commander of the Autobots and leader of the primes" Alpha said "I'm glad I could give my assistance to you and your faction in this war" Lelouch said "And we appreciate that help Emperor" Alpha Tridon said "I'm NOT!" "Sentinel Prime, why am I not surprised?" Optimus asked "So all you know they wanted to help defend their planet so we can let them on ours to destroy it" Sentinel said "Hasn't heard of the NEST treaty?" Lelouch asked "You mean the load of trash that was formed after you fought on their world?" Sentinel asked "SENTINEL; enough!" Alpha Tridon said pulling rank "But sir how do we know that they won't steal our tech?" Sentinel asked. "They are at a close enough technological level to us" Optimus said "So, for we know that used ancient transformers to develop their tech!" Sentinel accused "Sentinel!" Optimus said raising his voice at the Autobot commander "If we need to have a break then so be it; this senate meeting is in recess until the next solar cycle, or day in terran terms until then relax; and Sentinel I recommend you not return to these chambers until you have vented you're frustrations at the human and Optimus Prime" Alpha Tridon said dismissing the court.<p>

Decepticon Citadel Sigma

"So that traitor truly is alive and has awoken Trypticon with him" Megatron growled from his throne; in his hand was a small crystal of energon. Shockwave entered the throne room "Lord Megatron my spy within the Autobot sector says that they are unaware of Trypticon's awakening" Shockwave said "What? They don't know about. ARE YOU KIDDING! Those ignorant fools; we have to warn them; and for the first time in history since before the Great War fight alongside each other" Megatron said "Milord?" Shockwave asked "You and I realise that it is the only way to stop it; and so too does Prime and that human Lelouch" Megatron said "But what if they don't listen to reason?" Shockwave asked "Then I shall make them listen to it!" Megatron roared.

Senate Hub  
>"High ranking primes; I have just been informed that Trypticon and Starscream have been awakened, and are heading for Cybertron!" Alpha Tridon said. An outcry of panic and worry was heard from the Autobot senators. Lelouch did not see what the big threat about an awakening Decepticon was "What's the big deal?" Sentinel asked.<p>

Trypticon was built by Autobot scientists as a vault to keep a dangerous experiment from Megatron. Only the Decepticons caught wind of the plan and captured the station, the twisted Shockwave gave Trypticon sentience and used him as a war machine; ravaging the planet. Only one thing happened Starscream betrayed Megatron and stole the command index that Shockwave had created and used it to nearly conquer Cybertron. Megatron managed to regain control and shut it down; and forever imprisoning the traitor inside the monster. So now that they have been released we must do the unthinkable: An alliance with the Decepticons!

"But Lord Tridon, do you think that is a good idea?" a Prime said as Optimus and Lelouch looked at each other knowing that there was no other way "Roll out?" Lelouch asked "Roll out" Optimus confirmed as the two commanders left "Optimus, session has not ended" the chairman said "I'm going to negotiate with Megatron, and Lelouch will be with me" Optimus said "I understand, but I will alos send Guardian Prime with you as well; just in case he ambushes you" Alpha Tridon said "Understood" Optimus said leaving "Optimus, I've ordered the NEST cruisers to provide orbital bombardment orders should Megatron try anything as well" Lelouch said "Understood; we'll meet him at the borderlines" Optimus said transforming.

The borderlines

"So you came, I was thinking I would have to convince them that Trypticon was back" Megatron said as Shockwave and Soundwave stood with him. "Know that if you try anything, you will be destroyed!" Optimus warned him "I acknowledge the fact, and know that my Decepticon Drones will turn you into scrap should that happen" Megatron growled. "Shall we get down to business, and start this uneasy alliance of Autobot and Decepticon?" Lelouch asked having placed his knightmare on both sides of the borderlines as the neutral party "I Megatron: High Lord of the Decepticons hereby requests an alliance with the Autobots" Megatron said "And I Optimus Prime: Supreme Commander of the Autobot gladly accepts this proposal of an alliance" Optimus said shaking hands to seal the deal "And I Lelouch Vi Britannia: Emperor of the Royal Britannian Empire hereby act as witness to this alliance" Lelouch declared as the alliance was sorted.

"So you've teamed up against us; not that will make any difference when I take over Cybertron and build a throne from your scrap metal!" a voice said "Starscream" Megatron said as a sleeker sliver version of Starscream appeared. "And Optimus Prime a treat as well; however the guy in black I don't remember" Starscream said "Yeah I remember your clone though" Lelouch said "A clone, how interesting Megatron, that you thought you could take Autobots and twist their sparks into Decepticon clones; I know that I had chosen a worthy partner in Shockwave" Starscream cackled as Optimus and Megatron activated their weapons and pointed them at Starscream; of the ones you commissioned were the only ones you knew about" Starscream said "What, they were other experiments?" Megatron asked "Yes, and with them I created an army of mindless drones to take over Cybertron and find it" "It what are you talking about?" Lelouch asked. "The ancient Transformer's final resting place: The citadel of the Primes!" Starscream announced. "And once I have I'll have all the power I need to rule the universe and put all the inferior races in their place: The ending of life" Starscream said "No" Lelocuh gasped. "And the strong?" Megatron asked "Slaves to do my bidding" Starscream smirked. "We will not allow that to happen" Optimus said "And how are you going to prevent it?" Starscream asked. "By taking you down traitor!" Megatron said "We'll see Megatron" Starscream said drawing out his blasters. "AAHHH" Megatron roared followed by Optimus and Lelouch.


	27. Cybertron War 7: Alliance

Starscream opened fire on the alliance leaders who all took covered and counter attacked. "Suzaku, orbital bombardment NOW!" Lelouch ordered. "Give us a target Lelouch" Suzaku said "Starscream, west of Hadron shot!" Lelouch said firing a shot east of Starscream "Understood" Suzaku said. Soon thunder boomed over head "Huh?" Starscream asked looking up as a hadron blast came towards him "Analysing energy signature: Human made energy projectile" Starscream's computer said "Nailed that bastard!" Suzaku laughed.

"An orbital bombardment, clever only not clever enough" Starscream laughed looking upwards before flying "Oh no" Lelouch said "The ships are in danger, if not from Trypticon; it's Starscream" Lelouch said "We have to stop him" Megatron said "Jetfire, take down Starscream" Optimus ordered "Yes sir!" Jetfire said taking off as Megatron reloaded.

"We need more than that to stop him, something has altered him but what I cannot say" Megatron said "What was sealed inside Trypticon?" Optimus asked "A dark substance that not even I would dare handle: Dark Energon, it could supposedly reanimate those lost to us; I commissioned the experiment when a friend's femme went offline. The mech agreed and became head of the experiment. A few weeks later I discovered that the experiment was a failure and that it has produced a dangerous type or radiation that when exposed to it drove them insane and they entered a prolonged rage. I shut down the experiment and locked it away in Trypticon" Megatron said "Who was the mech?" Lelouch asked. "Starscream, he had lost Slipstream his femme offlined by a rogue energon explosion" Megatron said "I heard about that, but nothing could be proven about who did it" Guardian said "There were rumours of rogue transformers, but unfortunately there was no evidence to suggest otherwise" Optimus said

"STARSCREAM!" Jetfire shouted going after his old friend "Don't try and stop me Jetfire, they must be punished!" Starscream shouted "Who?" Jetfire asked "The High councils, for what they did to her, my Slipstream, my spark's delight" Starscream said with a rare emotion in his voice: grief. Jetfire knew that the two were close, heck they were as close as Optimus and Elita. But because Starscream was a decepticon didn't mean that Starscream didn't have feelings either. "I'm sorry, she was a good warrior" Jetfire said "One of the best femmes" Starscream said before firing at Jetfire. "So be it" Jetfire said firing back. "This is not going to be easy" Jetfire said

Optimus and Lelouch tried to figure out a plan when a groan was heard. "What was that?" Lelouch asked. "Not sure" Optimus said, before a sleek metallic purple and black car stopped in front of them "What is that?" Lelouch asked. "A drone, but not one of Megatron's that means it's an experiment of Starscream!" Optimus said. "So that where the prototype for my drones came from" Megatron said "So Shockwave must have had the plans from Starscream" Lelocuh said opening fire with his main gun. "So that details that Shockwave must have access to the research being done" Jazz said slicing a drone "So what does that matter?" Brawl asked crushing a couple of drones. "Shockwave could be working for Starscream" Optimus said as the last drone stood surrounded by the members of the alliance gathered. "Fire" Megatron said blasting it with his cons. "Megatron, we could've learnt something from it" Optimus growled. "I think Megatron just told us what we needed to know look" Lelouch said point to the down drone's spark. "By the matrix" Optimus gasped

Where a spark should be was a shard of dark pulsating crystal. "Dark Energon, so that is what's powering Starscream's army" Optimus said. "That is not good at all" Megatron said, these words caught the mind of Lelouch, if he had access to this kind of energy; what else could he do, all he knew was that Starscream had to be taken down, and fast "Jetfire to Optimus, we have a situation here" Jetfire said via commlink "What is it Jetfire?" Optimus asked "I've lost visual on Starscream" Jetfire said "Where!" Megatron barked. "Upper atmosphere" Jetfire said "The cruisers!" Lelouch said with fear of what could happen. "Is there any way to track him?" Optimus asked. "Negative, it's like he's jamming us" Jetfire said "This is bad" Optimus groaned. "I'll try and have my tech team pick up his signal" Megatron said

Star Knight  
>"Energon signature off the port side" Coby said activating the shields. "What is it?" Nunnally asked taking the commander's seat at the helm "It looks like a Decepticon!" Rad said analysing it "Do we know who yet?" Jake asked. "It's Starscream, and he's charging all weapons" Lori said "Brace for impact!" Kicker said strapping himself into a seat as the others did. "Impact in five" Coby said as the ship rocked and the lights flickered. "Shield's are down by 62%, man that must have been a powerful shot to drain our shields with" Kicker said "Damage in the engine room; reactors 2, 4 and 8 are down; reactors 1, 5, 7 are at half power" Lori said "Weapons down, jump drive is down, communications re down; we're dead in the water" Jake said "That's not good" Coby said "Gee, YOU THINK!" the group shouted at him<p>

Starscream fired another barrage at the damaged ship, "Incoming again!" Rad said as the ship rumbled and rocked. "All systems offline!" Lori panicked "I can't move my legs!" Nunnally shouted "What?" Jake asked checking her legs. He felt something wet "Blood?" Jake asked. "What?" the girls asked "Nunnally's hurt; oh crap Lelouch isn't going to like that" Coby said "We need urgent medical help, the closet ship is the Astral Dragon but with no way of hailing it we're done for" Lori said "Hold on" Coby said pulling out his laptop "This may take some time; in the meanwhile get Nunnally help!" Coby said "Alright" Jake said as he pulled out his communicator "This is Jake, can anyone hear me?" Jake asked not knowing the answer. "Please if anyone can hear this, we need a medivac immediately!" Jake said "This is the Astral Dragon, how many to beam aboard?" the captain asked. "All crew members so about 12 or so" Jake said "Coby, what are you doing?" Lori asked. "Asking for help" Coby said "Understood, come on you can finish that on the Astral Dragon" Lori said rubbing his arm in a loving manner. "Alright" Coby said kissing Lori's cheek.

As soon as they were warped across a medical team took Nunnally to the medical centre "What happened?" Suzaku asked. "we're not sure, one minute it was okay the next Starscream was attacking us and destroyed our ship" Jake said "This is bad he's interesting his plans soon Trypicon will attack and won't stop until he's wiped out everything!" Suzaku said terrified "And then he'll be free to conquer everything" Lori said "Including Earth" Coby added "That is not good" Suzaku panicked "Come on Earth's driven off the cons before and what are the odds that they'll do it again" Jake said proudly "Great odds" Julie said smiling "Right now this is the planet of the Autobots, so we'll triumph here like we did on Earth all those times the cons tried to wipe us out" Jake said raising the hopes of the crew of the Astral Dragon.

Cyber Beast Mausoleum

"Hope has been ignited in those who was scared, it is time we joined this fight" Corona Prime said "I concour, that coward Starscream needs to be stopped, Cyber Beast Transform and Roar!" Leobreaker said as the door opened and the ten cyber beast raced out into the light of the burning buildings that were Cybertron's Metropolis "From the light I come Corona Prime!" Corona Prime said taking to the skies with Airrazor and Gazer.

"Land division protect the leaders!" Leobreaker ordered as they ran head first into an army of Dark Energon drones "Mindless machines!" Rhinox growled charging with his horn down and ploughed through several troop lines "Keep going" Howler said to Snowpaw and Rattrap "Yeah, sure it's not like the fate of the universe lays in the hands of us Autobots!" Rattrap said as an explosion nearly knocked him back "Keep Rattrap!" Leobreaker shouted "Yes Sir!" Rattrap responded "I see Optimus and Megatron" Depth Charge said as he glided above the land based beasts "Alright Howler: take the cats with you to help Optimus!" Leobrekaer said "Yes Sir!" Holwer said as he Cheetor and Snowpaw diverted to help Optimus

Astral Dragon

"Here he comes!" Coby said as Starscream appeared on sensor "Wait, three contacts coming from the opposet direction!" Lori said "The other three are help" Nunnally said coming onto the bridge in a wheelchair that protected her legs "Nunnally, how are you?" Jake asked "I'm fine honey" Nunnally said kissing his cheek "What did you mean the other three are help?" Rad asked.

Starscream had locked onto the Astral Dragon when his sensor detected three objects behind him "Huh?" he asked as three birds soared past him "Corona Prime transform" "Airrazor transform" "Gazer transform" the three said "CYBER BEASTS!" Starscream said as Corona swooped him "So we meet again Dark one, I know about your experiments with Dark Energon" Corona said as he drew his swords "Another time perhaps" Starscream said only to be blocked by Airrazor and Gazer "So you think you can get rid of me is that it?" Starscream asked "We will try Decepticon!" Corona said as he swooped at Starscream. "DRONES!" Starscream shouted before booking to the planet's surface. "Don't let him get away" Airrazor said

"Soon my master plan will be a success" Strascream said as multiple air defence drones attacked him. "Bah, you are nothing towards me!" he shouted blowing them away as he descended into the planet's inner core "Finally the Citadel of the Primes, their powers will be mine" Starscream cackled until a being of pure energon stood before him. "DO you really think you can control the ultimate cybertronian power?" the being said "Not I, but another; one far more stronger than myself" Starscream said as a shadow appeared behind him "You are not welcomed here fallen one" the being said before the shadow gain a body "You are wrong great sentinel, I am the only one who is welcome here in the Dark Citadel" The Fallen said turning the once great citadel of the primes into a dark citadel with Dark Energon "Now for my final touch Trypicon come to me!" he ordered.

Space  
>Trypicon roared before heading to Cybertron's surface. "What, Trypticon is on the move" Gazer said "But why?" Corona Prime asked. "Sir, I'm picking up massive dark Energon headings from the core fo Cybertron" Airrazor said "What?" Corona asked seeing the black energy vortex swirling over energon "Stop Trypticon, he's heading there" Corona said "But why?" Nunnally asked from on board the ship "I have no idea" Corona said<p> 


	28. Cybertron War 8: Reinforcements

Empress Kallen now stood in front of Chief Engineer Earl Lloyd Asplund, "Um Lloyd what may I ask are these?" she asked as Marie crawled around her feet "Knightmares that can fight in the vacuum of space without any hassles, the ones you're looking at now are the Quasar series and the Titan class" Lloyd said indicating the sleek looking knightmare frames. "Good, I have a feeling we'll be needing these in the field very soon" Kallen said walking off "Yes your majesty" Lloyd said before going back to the fine tuning of the Knightmares.

"Alright, we know of the Decepticon occupation of Cybertron is being forced back thanks to the united alliance, but that does not mean that we can take it easy here people" Milly said starting the briefing to the remaining NEST officers at Base Alpha. "We have received new information that the Decepticon Starscream has been in stasis for a while, leading them to make a clone Starscream; the one that fought on Earth here under Megatron's command but now the real Starscream has reawakened and has built an army of Decpticon drones that are powered by Dark Energon" Milly said as a black crystal appeared on the screen behind her. "Dark Energon is said to have come from Unicron the destroyer himself, but we have discovered something else about its origin; that is why I'll be calling on Prof Nina Simmons to explain what I cannot" Milly said as Nina approached the stage.

"Thank you Milly, even though it is said Dark Energon comes from Unicron himself, that is a lie; as it was the original Starscream and Jetfire who created something called Super Energon; but something happened and the Energon was tainted with something that caused a corruption like infection to all transformers, it was also shown to re activate the offline transformers as what we would call zombies" Nina started explaining before showing a zombie, its eye were unfocused and clouded, blue and black energon oozed from its joints. "After studying this dark substance, a counter was discovered by accident" Nina said. "What is it?" The Empress asked. "Sakura Engeron" Nina said "How?" Milly asked.

"Watch this, I used a cybertron animal drone and the small fragment of the dark energon" Nina said as the dog like Cybertronian was reactivated with the dark crystal; the same happened to him as the zombie transformers. Only this one was more vicious, he snapped at anything that moved. "WHOA!" Shirley said just missing being drone food. "Now for the Sakura Energon" Nina said as a pink liquid was poured over the drone. Soon a white light covered the drone, turning it from a feral black unrecognisable animal, to a White Tiger autobot who nuzzled Nina's leg "No way!" Milly exclaimed seeing the transformation of the tiger autobot. "SO in ending those who are affected with Dark Energonb can be returned to their original state with Sakura Energon, thank you" Nina said bowing as the group walked out "He'll need a name" Shirley said "Who?" Milly asked. "The new Autobot" Shirley replied. "I suppose, but what would be a good name for him?" Milly asked.

Marie was crawling very close to the edge of a catwalk, being looked after by the new autobot who was walking behind her, making sure that she as safe. He took her eyes off her for a second, observing a noise being made; which turned out to be one of Wheeljack's experiment blowing up. He turned back to find the young girl about to go over the edge of the catwalk. He managed to stop her descend with his jaws, he was looking left and right for help to make sure she wouldn't go splat on the concrete below.

Wheeljack was cover in soot from his latest failure. "Note to self; do not mix oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen together near a flame generation unit" Wheeljack said as he heard whimpering "Huh, since did we have a dog living here?" he asked himself looking up to see the cause of the whimper. "Hey Marie, MARIE!" Wheeljack exclaimed placing his hand underneath the young girl "That was a close on huh?" Wheeljack sadi as Marie crawled back onto the catwalk as Euphie walked along it. "There you are Marie" she said picking up her niece making the bestial autobot collapse on the ground "Oh, you must be the new autobot Nina brought in" Euphie said as the tiger just gave her a look that said 'get lost and deal with the baby' "Well I better get back to it" Wheeljack said leaving the area and going back to his workshop. "And its time a certain young princess went for a nap" Euphie carrying Mari away as the white tiger just laid there.

In the hangar Kallen was going over the systems of the Guren SEITEN "So how long has it been since you went into battle last?" Lloyd asked the empress, "A long time; so long in fact I've forgotten what it felt like to be in one to be honest" Kallen said typing something into the console, "The feeling never does quite go away your highness" a voice said "Thank you for your input Cornelia, now prepare for battle" Kallen said "Understood" Cornelia said saluting the empress.

"I can't believe their actually putting a team together as reinforcements for teh Cybertorn teams" Wheeljack said as he and Brawn checked out the Xantium to make sure it was space worthy. "We need to be prepared after all there has been rumors of the Fallen's rust pile of a frame disappeared and you know that has to do with the dark energon" Brawn said as Bluestreak and Smokescreen lead the team of Autobots and humans into the room "We're ready to head out" Kallen said "Yep, just hope on board that shuttle and it will take you up to the Xanthium" Wheeljack said as he and a few of the more scientific Autobots stayed behind "You're not coming?" Kallen asked. "NO I have to maintain order here and with Britannia and Japan defenceless I must stay behind just in case" Wheeljack said "I understand, hopefully you'll be safe" Kallen said boarding the shuttle with the new animal autobot underneath her feet "I think we'll call you Steeljaw" She said as the tiger nuzzled her hand.

Cybertron

The united alliance was still dealing with the drones that Starscream was sending to block them The Cyber Beasts had joined the fight, but for every drone they took down ten more would take that one's place. It was an impossible scenario to win. "Keep trying men, we must win for Cybertron" MEgatron said as he pushed forward only to keep taking damage "Megatron fall back!" OPtimus shouted "No Prime I must keep fighting!" MEgatron shouted out as several pulse blasts shredded his out layer of armour "MEGATRON!" Optimus cried out loud as he blasted back. ON the other of the bridge NEST forces were in full retreat "Optimus, I'm sorry but we couldn't hold the bridge" Lelouch said. "Never mind that just fall back and make sure that no one is lost" Optimus said defending Megatron.

"What is going on out here?" a voice growled. Rhinox turned around to see "DARKFIRE!" he cried as the dragon dark beast stood there looking like he just woke up from stasis. "You go into stasis only to be awoken by whatever those things are" he growled before hurling a purple fireball at the endless tide of drones, melting them into slag. "Whoa" Rattrap said "keep up rat" Darkfire said as he griped another one in his tail claw before flinging into a pile of molten energon infused cybertronium deposit. "DARK BEASTS: ARISE AND DESTROY!" Darkfire ordered the nine beasts behind him.

Astral Dragon

"Guys look there, the core" Lori said pointing to an energy vortex "Magnify it, I want to know what exactly it is" Jake said "What for?" Anya asked. "Our friends and family are down there fighting against impossible odds and now this thing comes along" Jake growled. "Guys it just got worse, look" Julie said as something was emerging from the vortex "It can't be" Nunnally said "It's impossible he was destroyed" she gasped as she recognised what was emerging from the vortex "What is it?" Coby asked as he saw how scared Nunnally was over who was emerging from the vortex "How did he even get back here?" Nunnally asked as all she felt was pure unaltered fear as the vortex closed. "Something I never wished to see again in my lifetime or anyone else's lifetime: The Fallen" Nunnally said as her body began to quake out of fear.

Cybertron

The whole surface started to shake and crumble around the battlefield as pillar like object shot out of the ground and into the air giving off an energy beam that fanned out "All of Cybertron hear me" a voice said as a pair of familiar red eyes flash in the darkness "No" Optimus said "It's not possible" Lelouch said. "My master, The Fallen has returned." Megatron said as his loyalty for the Fallen was reactivating "Fi9ght it" Dark fire said "I'm trying; but his power is too great for me to hold out against" Megatron groaned. "You're world is now mine to control and no one can stop me, not vene this great alliance you have forged, allow me to reveal to you how feeble this alliance is DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" The Fallen ordered as the drone changed colours from Chrome and violet to a black colour scheme with orange energy. "What?" Lelocuh asked. "This was my plan all along, the complete and total domination of Cybertron, now I have control of everything" The Fallen said as Optimus felt a pain in his chest; "Even the Matrix of Leadership" He gloated as the supreme commander of the Autobots writhed in pain and torment from the infected matrix of leadership. "And now behold my fortress: TRYPTICON!" The fallen said as colossal monster rose up from the vortex in the same colour scheme as the drone of the fallen's new army. "DEATH TO THE LIGHT!" the fallen said as all the decepticons bowed to the planet's new ruler "And now for the Earth" he cackled as a massive fleet of air drone entered a transwarp to head for Earth.

"NO!" Lelouch screamed as they plan just went to the Pit in a hand basket "All Autobots and Humans FALL BACK DOUBLE TIME!" Ironhide ordered as Jazz and Leobreaker hoisted Optimus up as his body started to rust from the corrupted matrix of leadership "He must have gotten into the citadel of the Primes" Suzaku guessed as all Autobots and humans retreated as blast after blast of energon, plasma and missiles barley missed them. "We've lost" Lelouch said as grief and sorrow "We'll get Cybertron back, don't you worry" Jazz said as he fired off a plasma bolt from a turret before several plasma shards destroyed it. "We will not lose this planet!" Lelouch said as he piloted his frame back to his ship


	29. Cybertron War Endgame

"What happened?" Cobyu asked as Suzaku entered the bridge "We lost; The Fallen has control of the entire planet and if we head back down there, well lets just say that I hope the afterlife is nice" Suzaku said "And to make it worse, Lelouch has lost his Prime Powers" Josh said as he entered the bridge "Is he okay?" Nunnally asked "He's fine, but you on the other hand, are you okay?" Josh asked seeing Nunnally in her old wheelchair "No Starscream injured my legs as he destroyed the Star Knight" Nunnally said. "This is bad, we need heavy firepower to deal with this situation, only problem is we have own" Suzaku said as the team looked down "Wait a second" Sam said "What?" Josh asked as he slumped into a seat "What about them?" Sam asked. "The rookies; no freaking way!" Spike said alarmed. "No not the rookies; The Wreckers!" Sam answered "ARE YOU FRCIKING NUTS!" Suzaku said sparking off the noisiest debate the teens ever heard "Who are the Wreckers?" Lori asked.

"From the impression I get they're a group of heavily armed and extremely tough Autobots warriors that handle these kind of situations in, they also have the terrible reputation of losing members" Nunnally said "But why wouldn't the adults want them fighting now?" Lori asked "They're assholes, according to Kallen" Nunnally giggled as the fight continued "Okay, so who's coming with me to raid the galley?" Kicker asked. "I think it's safe to say we're all in" Rad said as he jumped up before all the kids headed down there.

Xantium

"Why did we have to bring them?" Kallen asked as she viewed a group of heavily armed Autobots tweaking the equipment while chugging down premium grade Energon cubes. "They're the Wreckers, they should actually help us" Shirley said looking at the group, among them were a ninja, an Italian looking one, a rather bulbous member, a silent one and a member that had the look of a car racing fan. And finally a swordsman and Grimlock, who was a temporary member of the group "Okay so they're a little rough around the edges, but they are good at what they do" Shirley said. "I suppose, any clue to those big cargo crates?" Kallen asked. "Nope they read empty" Shirley said as the pair walked off.

The Ark

"This is bad, if The Fallen is not stopped, then Optimus will become the victim of the cosmic rust virus, The Fallen has implanted in it" Ratchet said scanning Optimus' chest "Can't you take it out and put him on life support or something?" Lelouch asked. "That would be only a temporary fix" Ratchet said "But right now even the temporary is better than nothing" the medic said as he place the support spark in his leader's chest in quarantined the matrix of leadership. "A ship just came into view" Ironhide said as the group raced out to the bridge to see Bumblebee at the helm "Sir, I got a signature reader; the ship is the result of something call project Space-crasher, a project to build a ship of both Terran and cybertronian tech" Bumblebee said "Hail it" Jazz said taking the helm from Bumblebee "Unknown Earth Ship, this is the Autobot cruiser The Ark, Identify yourself and state your intentions"

Xantium  
>"Ark, this is the Xantium, we have come with back-up for the forces on Cybertron and NEST Forces, we also have medical supplies and a way to stop the Dark Energon" Shirley said "Understood, we'll have a shuttle dock so you're commander can board and talk with the acting commander, and the emperor" Jazz said. "Why did he just say acting commander?" Milly asked. "Something must have happened to Optimus, and judging from the planet I'm guessing it has something to do with Dark Energon" Kallen said as she heading for the docking port in the Xantium "This will be interesting" Kallen said as she entered the shuttle to board the Ark<p>

The Ark

"AAAGH" Optimus shouted as his vital signs went haywire, spiking and then returning to normal every twenty seconds "Get restraints on him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Ratchet bellowed as several autobots place medical restraints on Optimus while Jazz and Lelouch were awaiting the arrival from the Xantium "Lelouch?" "Kallen?" the royal couple asked before they crashed lips together

Xantium cargo hold

"Alright now" a voice said as a stack of cargo crates disappeared revealing Rodimus Prime and his team "Alright Springer activate the transporter" Rodimus said as a small version of a space bridge opened up "Remember this will be a completely random place we'll teleport to for lack of a better word" Rodimus said as he walked through it "Understood" his team said following him in and closed the warp as soon as someone opened the cargo bay doors "That's odd where did those crates go?" Shirley asked looking perplex.

?

"Is everyone okay?" Rodimus asked his team "Yeah, we're fine" Bulkhead said pulling Moonracer off the floor. "Blur, I need a location" Rodimus said. Then Blur babbled out "Slower Blur" Rodimus said "I have no idea where we are, after all those warp portal take you somewhere random when you use them" Blur said "Guys I think we're in some sort of station" Bulkhead said looking around "And that must mean this thing here is a power conduit" Springer said deploying his sawblade "Wait, Moonracer check where we are before we slice into something" Rodimus said looking over at the femme of his team as she accessed a terminal "By the allspark" she gasped. "Moonracer?" Springer asked. "We're inside Trypticon, so that thing behind us is his Spinal cord" Moonracer said "And without that he can't function" Springer said as Rodimus summoned the star sabre "Who's ready to operate?" he joked as the others summoned their weaposn from subspace. "Alright then" their leader said making the first strike causing the colossal transformer to roar in pain as Blur and Moonracer fried their repeater inside the long cord that suddenly flared up with the flames from an explosion "Autobots evac left NOW!" Rodimus said as he blew a hole in the left wall leading outside hundreds of feet above the surface of their home world. "Bad idea" Blur yelled out as they plummeted to the planet below.

Ark  
>"Hopefully the Sakura Energon should clear the rust away enabling him to lead the assault" Ratchet said "But just in case I've had First Aid clear the Matrix of corruption, which should help" "Dr Ratchet?" a shy voice asked. "Already, that was quick" Ratchet said; taking the Matrix of leadership from First Aid and inserted it into the still rusted Optimus Prime, which flashed white and restore Optimus' body to what it was like before the rust virus attacked "Well, that's just prime" he said deploying his battle mask. "All hands battle stations" Jazz said as Prime took the control<p>

Spaceport

"WRECKERS MOBILISE!" the leader of the Wreckers Drift said as Mirage, Roadbuster, Leadpipe, Topspin, Grimlock and Nightbeat raced down the off ramp and into an area infested by drones "This will be fun" the rotund Roadbuster said pulling out his minigun and opened fired on anything that was black and moved. "Some some for me" Mirage said in an Italian accent deploying his sniper rifle and blowing away the sky drones. "Grimlock Smash mindless drones" Grimlock said crushing several drones with each footstep he took. Nightbeat decided that using his ninja skills he would attack from behind as Topspin used his claws to rip them apart after Leadpipe cut them up a bit with his chainsaw before the normal troops wrapped in to take down the stragglers and late comers.

The Fallen's basecamp-Kaon

"Sir! The Autobots have attacked and are wiping out the drones protecting space ports" A decepticon said making the Fallen slightly annoyed before her heard an explosion "What was that?" Megatron asked "SIR! Trypticon's been destroyed!" the second Decepticon said making The Fallen angry. "I'll end this; Megatron the spaceport is yours; I'll deal with the destroyers of Trypticon!" the dark ancient said wrasping top the location of Trypticon's destruction.

Citadel of the Primes/Dark Citadel

"Fire Sakura Bombs!" Kallen said as several NEST soldiers fired the cleaning energon mix into the dark citadel returning it to normal "Alright mission complete head out" Kallen ordered as suddenly a power flowed out from there and into the atmosphere "What was that?" Kallen asked "Ma'am I believe that was the Powers of the Primes, returning to those who need them" a solider said as he fired upon Laserbeak "Good, Red Lotuse to Black King, Citadel is returning to normal, hopefully you and Pink Rapier will have your powers back soon" Kallen said "Excellent return to the Xantium and prepare to enter the Meteor field to wipe out any bases hidden in there" Lelocuh ordered. "Yes sir" Kallen replied.

Above Cybertron

"Oh Glitch! INCOMING!" Bulkhead yelled activating his wrecking ball and slamming it down onto the upcoming threat; who, simply grabbed the balls wire and pulled Bulkhead towards him. "BULKHEAD!" Rodimus shouted as he saw his friend impaled by The Fallen's spear, destroying his spark and causing him to lose colour as he fell towards the ground. The team was shock at the lost of one of their own "You shall now fall, and this time stay Fallen!" Blurr said opening fired only to have the energy rounds deflected back at him, all of them piercing his outer shell of armour and mulched up his frame and systems "Blur!" Springer shouted in disbelief, in the time span of a minute they had lost two friends.

Atmosphere

The Xantium was firing all cannons wiping out the meteor field while it destroyed several bases and millions of drones. "Is that it?" Shirley asked as she exited her turret "I guess" Kallen said looking at the battleground that was now occupied by knightmares and Autobots all were cheering for the fact they won the space battle and the planet was finally back in balance, Autobot was now back in control of the city of Iacon and the Decepticons were fleeing back to Kaon. The only decepticons were that left on Iacon was Megatron's team and The Fallen. "Wreckers fall back, Autobots CHARGE!" Optimus ordered as they charged on.

Above Cybertron

Springer and Moonracer were covering Rodimus as he tried to avenge his friends the fell at the hands of this traitor viruses ridden ancient transformer "Give it up Your only a 'Minor' rank what makes you think that you can beat me an ancient transformer and one of the first deception Now ENTER DELETION!" The Fallen said as he tried to strike Rodimus only to have Springer block the spear causing his own spark to be extinguished. "Now you've activated your DOOM! Rodimus like Jetfire did to Optimus I Springer you're loyal friend and second in command offer up my parts to help you gain access to a power unbeknown to you: POWERLINK!" Springer said separating into armour that Rodimus floated in the middle of them, Springer's cockpit and motor section and clamped onto his torso, his gun flaps became Rodimus' shoulder guards and finally the tail rotors connected with his legs. "SKY RODIMUS!" he said as the rotor span "SONIC FLAME BLAST!" he said creating a fiery tornado that hit The Fallen "For my friends STAR SABER, NOVE EDGE IGNITE!" Rodimsu said as the Star Saber burst into blue flames "For Bulkhead!" he growled as he performed a right diagonal slash. "And this is for Blur" Rodimus said delivering a left diagonal slash creating an x on the chest of the fallen "Like my father said: I RISE AND YOU FALL! AND NOW GIVE MY REGARDS TO THE PIT!" Rodimus said stabbing The Fallen before calming down from his rage as The Fallen fell to the ground.

Do you think it would be that easy to destroy me?" The Fallen asked as he grabbed Rodimus' foot. "And give your own regards to the pit for I'm taking you with me!" The Fallen said before Moonracer was grabbed instead of Rodimus "Moonracer what are you doing?" he asked shocked to see the last of his friend about to deactivate herself. "It's time to use my gift, an explosion of pure light, hopefully nothing will be left of the Fallen when I release it from my spark" she said as sparkles surrounded her "No, don't you dare; I love you!" ROdimus said "I love you too Hot Rod, goodbye" she said before turning to the damaged fallen "SPARK EXPLOSION!" those were her last words and the last transformer that she saw was her once future spark mate who the was now the last of a unit of Autobots warriors only known as the rookies

All that was left of his friend was a massive ball of light as bright as a sun, the painful screams of The Fallen as his armour was disintegrated into metallic dust, and the last sight he saw of his beloved was her dazzling smile as the ball of light faded from sight reveal nothing "It's done, his dead" the young Minor said before an monstrous roar sounded and there before him was the still functioning frame of the fallen "I Will Rule This World, and you will be my new throne" he said as the ancient grasped the throat of the son of a prime.

"LET HIM GO!" Optimus said as he cut the arm of the Fallen that let Rodimus free "Lelouch!: Optimus said "SWORD OF THE PRIMES!" Lelouch said slamming the massive energy blade down the middle of The Fallen making him fall to the ground in two pieces Optimus turned to his son "I'm sorry, lost is a terrible thing, a unit is tough but friends are a tougher lost" Optimus said as they descended to the ground. "I think I want to go to Earth, some solitary place and grieve for my friends" Rodimus said as he looked down "My forces are heading for Earth now the battle for Cybertron is you are more than welcomed to come with us back to Earth" Lelocuh offered. "I will thank you" Rodimus said. "The war may be over but one thing still remains to be done; one shall stand and one shall hall" OPtimus said as he viewed Megatron on the horizon.


	30. One Shall Stand One Shall Fall

"Megatron, for centuries now your evil has known no boundaries; from starting a war to extinguishing innocent sparks all in name of your sick twisted dream that so you aligned with The Fallen" Optimus said "And you my brother, think you can stop ME!" Megatron said "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Megatron said as he armed his weapon "Now we have arrived at the endgame, the final battle; the one where I shall finally get rid of you; soon I'll be the ruler of the Universe!" Megatron said as he broke out into a run "One shall stand" Optimus said "One shall fall!"

Optimus decided to strike first by throwing his fist in Megatron's mandible before slamming his fist into Megatron's chest and finally slamming his elbow into Megatron's knee making sending Megatron to the ground. Megatron retaliated with an uppercut before slamming his knuckles into Optimus' side before firing a shot from his cannon which barely missed charring his side and exposing his frame slightly. Optimus quickly activated his pulse rifle and pulled the trigger sending out a three round burst at his enemy who backed off and quickly took cover behind an offline transformer and used it as a shield "That's low even for you Megatron!" Optiumus shouted deploying his Energy Axe and tried striking Megatron down only to have be blocked by Megatron's mace

Megatron shove Optimus back causing him to skid backwards only to stop and few feet giving barely enough time to block Megatron's swing trying to get his processor, "Nice try Megatron" Optimus said kicking Megatron's legs out from under him sending him crashing to the ground as Optimus swung his axe down as Megatron rolled to the side and sent a shot out of his fusion cannon destroying Optimus Prime at point blank "I've done it, I have destroyed Optimus Prime!" he cheered

"Think again Megatron!" Optimus said picking up an EMP shotgun and fire at his brother; Megatron felt the EMP blast on his back causing the Decepticon leader to growled as he swung his mace around trying to destroy the Autobot leader who had ducked the swing and tried to counter with an uppercut but that was block by the open hand of Megatron "Nice try" the decepticon leader cackled as he throw the Autobot supreme commander against the nearest wall leaving a mass of cracks in it as the NEST officers jeered the Decepticon ruler. "All forces not involved in this battle retreat back to the cruiser and get into atmo" Lelouch ordered as he flew back to the Xantium. "Thank you Lelouch" Optimus said weakly "No worries" Lelouch said as the rest of the human NEST forces fell back to their ships. "This ends now Megatron!" Optimus growled activating his battle mask and swords.

"Oh good, you're ready to fight now are you" Megatron gloated "You and I both know how this will end Megatron, I may not beat you here but another place I have knowledge of will be your downfall" Optimus said as he rushed forward slashing Megatron with his sword on the side, "Give it up Prime you know I overpower you" Megatron laughed. "On this world you do, but on this other world the power you hold is useless" Optimus said as a space bridge opened up.

Optimus exited the gate on a mountain, the same one where five years ago he landed and fought against Megatron while meeting his future allies: Narita, it was the perfect place to finish something in the place it started, The war for Cybertron was won, but the threat of the Decepticons was still ongoing and now it was up to Optimus to stop it, the only way to do that was to offline Megatron and if he coul;dn't do that on Cybertron then he would do it on Earth.

Megatron blindsided Optimus forcing him several feet against jagged stone scrapping his armour "A Nice choice Prime, this served as the place of First Contact, Now it will be the place of The end, for one of us; which will be me" Megatron gloated as he stomped on Optimus' chassis before kicking him in the side forcing him to roll a couple of metres before pushing himself up before firing a shot at Megatron's knee which he slammed his elbow into before the Fallen's first demise, crippling him before the Autobot leader ran up and smashed his fists into the Decepticon's head sending the tyrant to the ground. Optimus slowly trudged over the weakening Decepticon leader; who push himself back onto his feet "Is that the best you have Prime?" Megatron asked as he fired a shot from his fusion cannon, only to miss due to Optimus side stepping it "you missed Megatron" Optimus said walking to his foe who was just on his feet when Optimus socked him back down "Maybe you should just stay down"  
>the autobot said before he grabbed Megatron before socking him back down making him create a crater in the rocky environment, damaging him heavily, causing him to seize up and tremble from the damage.<p>

"I know I will hate myself for doing this but; stasis override, initialize emergency alt form generator" Megatron said as he was covered in red energy as he reformatted his body to help him obtain an edge over his Autobot rival. The familiar feeling of this form; that started it all five years ago.

Optimus Prime was now confused as his opponent had disappeared from his sight "Where are you Megatron?" Optimus asked not liking the fact he didn't have an optical view on Megatron anymore scared him. Suddenly his felt a sharp pain in his side, looking down five razor sharp blades were sunk into his right arm as a wave of super heated energy coursed through his arm blowing it up and then a shot of energon as fired from behind him near the base of spine making him fall down the rocky mountain side as Guren Megatron drifted down the mountain face taking pot shots at the injured Prime, most of them hitting him as he continued to fall down the hill finally stopping him he felt the flat ground "Now Prime. It's time for you to join your brothers in the well of the Allspark, deep within the matrix where all Autobots go when they are destroyed" Megatron said as the prime struggled to get up "I will never fall to you Megatron!" Optimus said as he now stood, energon flowing from his wound that Megatron inflicted him. "One shall stand and on this day; and I will make sure that it is not you!" Optimus said snapping his battle mask close and summoned his sword. "No Prime, it's you who shall fall on this day" Megatron said as he superheated the air around his claw before redirecting it to his fusion cannon "The final shot and then I shall be rid of the most annoying bug I have ever encountered, and it seems I'm at the advantage" Megatron said before the noise of engines were heard.

Over head was a NEST dropship that unloaded something heading straight for Optimus. It blasted Megatron "No one will stand in my way of destroying Optimus Prime and becoming Overlord of the universe!" Megatron howled in rage. "Well too late Megatron" Optimus said as his arm was reconnected before the drone "Wing Sabre Drone activate battle Protocol F" Optimus ordeded as the drone's under side extended out before fusing onto Optimus' back to form a jetpack as the two mini-guns folded down on the Prime's shoulder making them face Megatron who was changing back to his original Cybertronian form, the folded out piece came down forming a chest plate to protect his spark from the fusion canon from blasting him to oblivion. "So this is the dreaded Sonic Wing armour that I heard about that won you the Battle of Kalis in the early stages of the great war, only it is a bit different than I imagine" Megatron said as he armed his cannon first before he fired off a couple of shots, which Optimus dodged thanks to his Sonic Wing system that had helped him several times ever since the great war, only this time was the first time he used it on Earth since the Siege of Earth started "So, the antique system still works huh?" Jetfire asked over the comm.-link. "I thought I told you no contact unless necessary" Optimus said "That why I'm near just call And I'll transform into Jet Optimus" Jetfire said "Understood" Optimus said firing his guns at Megatron who returned fire with his cannon.

The two leaders were locked in mortal combat, wandering to offline the other will gunfire and missiles firing From Optimus Sonic Wing system and energy bursts from Megatron's fusion cannon. Optimus quickly took cover behind a rock pile as Megatron pounded him with cannon fire before returning fire from his wing mounted blasters at him when he could take the chance. "It is Useless Prime, for we both know who is going to win this fight" Megatron said firing a few round off at the Autobot';s hiding place before he walked around there to see Prime missing and no sign of him any where

Optimus disconnect the sonic wing drone and ordered it back to base before analysing the situation, both were heavily damage and nearly energon depleted but he knew that if he lost no one would be able to survive Megatron's reign and tyranny if he had been successful and conquered the planet. He knew what he had to do to keep the earth save from Megatron.

"Yes I concur Megatron so give up" Optimus said ripping the fusion cannon off Megatron's arm before activating his knuckle duster and punching Megatron in the head with it damaging the left side heavily before summoning his axe striking Megatron's chest and nearly severing his arm before he embedded the blade of his axe into the mandible, spinning around behind him and gripping the handle of the axe and pulled.

Megatron's head was disconnected from his body and was dumped on the floor next to his offline shell. Optimus stood victorious as the last sign of Megatron's spark faded into the void of deactivation. "Finally it's over" Optimus said walking away. Suddenly Starscream landed above the scrap of Megatron's corpse "Now that he is out of the way I can take over and ru" Starscream started to say before his head was destroyed by a blast from Optimus using Megatron's shotgun "Good riddance" he said dropping the weapon before resuming his trek back to the closet repair bay in the area

The Autobots and NEST were unloading the ships used in the Cybertron skirmish and the revival of The Fallen, Rodimus once off the ship raced out of the hangar heading for an isolated location so he could properly grieve for those he lost on Cybertron "Poor Rodeimus" Nunnally said as a medical crew took her off the med bay. Lelouch went into his old office and just sunk into his chair as Kallen came up to him and place a hand on his shoulder and a small smile to let him know everything was alright and now he could relax. "Its over" Kallen said saldy at the thought of those who they had lost since the start of the war of the Transformers.

Hours later, Optimus walked into heavily damage from his battle. Most there stopped what they were doing as Optimus heading from the Autobot med bay. As he took a step, the sound of clapping grew until finally it was a large roar of victory for the Prime who had vanquished his foe and brother with the bonus of shutting Starscream up permanently "OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS, OPTIMUS!" the troops chanted as he saw his transformer brethren who just nodded with a smile on their faces except for Ironhide. "Man, I wanted to scrap Starscream" he grumbled before getting struck by Chromia in the side. "I'm sorry my old friend" Optimus laughed befre being escorted by Ratchet into a healing chamber.

And from that day on, the transformers lived in peace; both Autobots and Decepticons enjoyed the peace that had been restored with Soundwave the new leader of the Decepticons and with Rodimus now a Prime ranked warrior, no one dared to end the peace and the new Cybertronian Golden Age that had come with it.


	31. RX info

The first chapter of RX is up and what will you expect?

Well the main character is Shirley and not Lelouch  
>Themes from Dark of the Moon and Transformers Prime will feature<br>New characters include Smokescreen, Metroplex and Bruticus  
>the subtitle Last Sanctuary deals with something to do with plot that will happen<br>And Lastly I hope you have a blast reading it


End file.
